Amor Cruel
by Triam
Summary: Adaptação - O bilionário grego Edward Cullen nasceu na vergonha e travou muitas batalhas até chegar ao topo. Agora, ele desfruta de riqueza e reconhecimento. Mas, para completar sua glória, há mais um troféu a ser conquistado: Isabella. É necessário que ela aceite ser sua noiva. O palco já está montado: champanhe, rosas vermelhas... e um anel de diamantes de tirar o fôlego.
1. Resumo

O bilionário grego Edward Cullen nasceu na vergonha e travou muitas batalhas até chegar ao topo. Agora, ele desfruta de riqueza e reconhecimento. Mas, para completar sua glória, há mais um troféu a ser conquistado: Isabella. É necessário que ela aceite ser sua noiva. O palco já está montado: champanhe, rosas vermelhas... e um anel de diamantes de tirar o fôlego. Mas Edward realmente deseja amá-la è respeitá-la, ou será Isabella apenas mais uma peça em um impiedoso jogo de poder e sedução?


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Sentindo a mão grande e cálida dele na cintura, Bella deixou Edward guiá-la para dentro do restaurante exclusivo em Boston. Era bom entrar no ar-condicionado, pois Boston, no verão, era abafada e quente, mas o frio repentino lhe arrepiou os braços e enrijeceu os mamilos sob a seda preta do vestido.

Porém, em vez de desconforto, seu corpo reagiu com o prazer sensual que ela sentia tão constantemente na companhia daquele homem.

Esse prazer tinha surgido assim que o conhecera, e desde então não cessara, obrigando-a a explorar um aspecto de seu próprio caráter que ela geralmente ignorava. Sua sexualidade feminina. Percebeu que se vestia mais sensualmente do que de costume e que adorava os pequenos toques possessivos dele durante seus encontros.

Esta noite, ela usava um vestido Armani, que adorava porque era, ao mesmo tempo, sensual e elegante. Sem mangas, com um decote amplo, deixava expostos seus braços e boa parte do peito e das costas, mas a bainha ficava modestamente abaixo dos joelhos. A seda preta se amoldava a suas curvas discretas e o tecido fino não era uma barreira real entre a mão dele e a pele sensível de suas costas. E aquele único ponto de contato era o bastante para deixar seus nervos em polvorosa.

Tinha de se esforçar para manter uma fachada calma para ele e para os outros clientes do restaurante, mas, no íntimo, desejava que estivessem em algum lugar reservado. Um lugar onde ela teria coragem de perguntar por que ele nunca insistira em uma intimidade maior, embora seus beijos de boa-noite fossem carregados de uma paixão quase descontrolada. Uma paixão que ela resolvera querer explorar.

Viu várias pessoas conhecidas enquanto o _maítre _os levava para sua mesa, e preferia não ter visto. Gostaria de ir, apenas uma vez, a um restaurante que não fosse um ponto de reunião de pessoas de seu círculo social. Porém, Edward Cullen exigia o melhor. Em tudo.

Às vezes isso a fazia se indagar o que ele estava fazendo com ela.

Ela havia nascido no mundo em que ele se esforçara tanto para entrar, mas, além disso, que soubesse nada mais tinha a oferecer. Não muito alta, com curvas suaves, feições medianas e cabelos de um louro-escuro pouco interessante, ela não era nenhum padrão de beleza. Não se interessava em manter os contatos que outros matariam para ter, detestava as convenções baseadas no dinheiro e muitas vezes se recusava a segui-las. Seu emprego público como conselheira do balcão de empregos era completamente sem graça. Seus clientes jamais entrariam numa lista dos "Dez Mais" de nada, e nem ela tampouco.

Seu pai considerava aquela carreira um desperdício total de sua formação numa das melhores universidades do país, mas ela nem ligava. Considerava a preocupação excessiva do pai com os negócios um desperdício também. Não que ela considerasse a empresa dele desimportante, mas odiava o fato de que a empresa vinha sempre antes dela, de qualquer pessoa ou de qualquer outra coisa.

Interrompendo os pensamentos de Bella, o _maítre _parou ao lado da mesma mesa que sempre ocupavam quando Edward a levava ali. Sua colocação indicava a importância de Edward, algo que o pai dela tomaria como certo, mas que ela achava que Edward não tomava. Os olhos castanhos dele brilhavam de satisfação com coisinhas como essa, como se realmente lhes desse valor.

E essa era mais uma razão para não combinarem bem. Coisas desse tipo não a impressionavam nem um pouco. Talvez estivesse saturada por ter crescido cercada de tudo isso, mas sentia uma emoção muito maior quando um de seus clientes conseguia um emprego ou um certificado que o habilitava a uma posição melhor.

Ela sabia por que aceitava todos os convites de Edward. Porque estava literalmente encantada pelo homem. Porém, não compreendia por que ele continuava a convidá-la. Especialmente se não queria dormir com ela. Ele não parecia do tipo celibatário, mas isso talvez fosse idéia da libido dela.

Edward puxou a cadeira para ela, embora normalmente isso fosse feito pelo _maítre. _Ela tomou o gesto como um sinal de sua educação grega... ou de possessividade. Não tinha certeza de qual dos dois, mas, por menos que entendesse o que Edward via nela, sabia que não seria ela quem terminaria o relacionamento. Porque pequenos gestos, como aquele puxar de cadeira, a fazia se sentir especial.

Também demonstravam um lado da natureza dele que ela achava atraente. Ele não se submetia aos ditames do mundo que habitava, mas insistia que esse mundo o aceitasse em seus próprios termos. E, quando estava com ele, ela se sentia realmente viva pela primeira vez em seus 24 anos.

Não conseguiu evitar olhá-lo com uma avidez que procurava esconder quando ele acomodou seu corpo de mais de l,90m na cadeira à sua frente. Seu cabelo escuro e ondulado, um tanto comprido, emoldurava feições cinzeladas que ela não cansava de olhar. O corpo musculoso era mais forte que o da maioria dos homens de negócios.

As mãos eram bem tratadas, as unhas, polidas, mas grandes e marcadas por pequenas cicatrizes de um passado bem diferente do dela.

Depois de sentá-los, o _maítre _se retirou sem lhes entregar o cardápio, mas Edward não comentou nada.

Estava ocupado demais a contemplá-la, o olhar experiente reconhecendo o desejo que ela se esforçava tanto para ocultar. Seus dentes regulares e brancos surgiram num sorriso.

— Não estou no cardápio, _pethi mou. _— Ele pausou, e o sorriso se transformou num esgar de predador — Mas poderia estar.

— Promessas, promessas... — provocou ela, ousada, sentido o rosto arder.

O corpo, porém, não se sentia constrangido. Estava ocupado demais em reagir à provocação dele como se fosse uma carícia. Um calor ardeu em seu íntimo, enquanto os seios formigavam, ansiando por serem tocados. Os mamilos, já rijos, pareciam ter crescido, almejando a atenção dele.

Ela não era exatamente inexperiente, mas nunca reagira a ninguém como reagia a ele.

Ele riu, mas não negou que não pretendia levar a termo suas provocações. Na verdade, embora estivessem saindo juntos já fazia três meses, ele nunca insistira na intimidade máxima, e tinha ignorado todas as indiretas sutis dela.

Ela sufocou uma pontada de decepção e perguntou:

— Como foram as negociações com a cadeia de lojas de departamentos?

Ele e o pai dela se haviam unido para tentar convencer os maiores varejistas do mundo a usar os recursos combinados de suas empresas de navegação e da rede de comércio exterior de Edward.

— Está no papo.

Ela adorava o jeito dele falar informalmente com seu sotaque grego. Diferente de outros estrangeiros que ela conhecera através do pai, Edward não falava inglês com o sotaque britânico impecável dos ingleses, ensinado por professores exigentes. Ele lhe contara que tinha aprendido inglês ao morar nos Estados Unidos quando criança. A mãe dele falava com um sotaque tão carregado que às vezes era difícil entender. Felizmente, Bella era boa nisso.

— Fico contente, e papai, com certeza, está satisfeito.

— É, mas não estamos aqui para falar de negócios.

— Não?

— Você sabe que não.

Ela riu suavemente.

— Não vou discutir. Desde que começamos a sair juntos, sei mais sobre os negócios de meu pai do que sabia antes, e tudo que sei aprendi com você. Não sou exatamente a melhor parceira nesse tipo de discussão.

— Mas acho que você é a parceira ideal para outras coisas.

Edward a estava provocando novamente... falando sobre sexo, assunto que, quase com certeza, ela sabia que ele não ia levar adiante? Olhou para Edward, confusa, mas ele, embora elevasse enigmaticamente o canto da boca, não disse nada.

O garçom chegou e os serviu do vinho predileto de Edward. Bella também gostava desse vinho, mas ficou surpresa quando ele confirmou os pratos sem perguntar o que ela queria. Nunca havia feito isso antes. Porém, tanto ele quanto o garçom agiam como se Edward tivesse feito o pedido antes mesmo de chegarem ao restaurante.

Essa impressão se reforçou quando o garçom voltou à mesa, logo depois, com aperitivos.

Bella cheirou, deliciada, os camarões assados no alho, pingando manteiga derretida e cobertos de uma mistura de três queijos ralados.

— Meu preferido.

— Eu sei. — Ele colocou um pedaço de camarão em uma fatia de baguete, cobrindo-o com bastante manteiga e queijo ralado — Eu a conheço muito bem, Isabella.

— Conhece?

— Depois de três meses, você dúvida?

— Isso depende do que você quer dizer. Acho que conhece muito _sobre _mim, mas não tenho certeza se _me _conhece.

O pai dela saberia pedir aquele aperitivo também, mas não sabia o que lhe ia no íntimo. Pelo que ela sabia, o pai não queria conhecê-la em outro nível que não fosse o superficial.

Ela não conseguia sufocar a esperança de que Edward fosse diferente.

— Existe diferença entre as duas coisas?

— Existe.

— Se esta noite correr como planejo, terei muito tempo para aprender o que _você _quer dizer.

— E como você planeja que esta noite corra?

Será que ele ia finalmente fazer amor com ela? Estaria preparada para isso? Quase riu de sua voz interna. Preparada? Estava desesperada por ele. Já percebera que o desejava, mas a possibilidade de realmente tê-lo a estava levando a um caos mental. E isso era tolice. Ela queria este homem, e, embora não tivesse a menor intenção de lhe dizer isso naquele exato momento, não ia mentir a si mesma. Recusava-se a fazer esse tipo de jogo.

— Permita-me revelar meus planos no devido tempo.

Bella deveria ter adivinhado que Edward tinha uma espécie de roteiro. Isso era tão típico dele. Era mais um dos modos desconcertantes com que ele a lembrava do pai. Não era algo que a desagradasse propriamente, mas isso a preocupava um pouco. Os roteiros dele seriam tão friamente determinados quanto os do pai?

— Com certeza. Nem pensaria em tentar interferir no seu roteiro.

Ele tomou um gole de vinho, os olhos escuros cheios de uma ameaça fingida.

— Está rindo de mim?

— Um pouco, talvez. Você não é nada espontâneo.

— Você me conhece bem.

— Tão bem quanto se espera depois de termos saído juntos durante três meses.

— Suficientemente bem.

Havia um significado por trás daquelas palavras, mas Bella não sabia exatamente qual.

— Não vai provar o camarão? — perguntou ela.

— Acho que sim, mas o verdadeiro prazer está em ver você comê-lo.

Bella acabara de dar uma mordida, e fechou os olhos, deliciada. _Divino._

— Cada um com suas manias.

Ele riu.

— Posso assegurar que estou muito feliz com o meu próprio aperitivo.

Os camarões eram para ambos, mas Edward não estava comendo nenhum, então Bella levou um instante para entender o que ele dizia. Quando entendeu, arregalou os olhos. Edward a estava fitando com um brilho visivelmente predatório nos olhos, que tinham escurecido perigosamente.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando acalmar a pulsação rápida que a estava estonteando. Meu Deus! Quando este homem queria alguma coisa, nada o segurava. Bella mal podia esperar por mais tarde. Esta noite ele não a iria deixar apenas com um beijo de boa-noite que a enlouqueceria de desejo. Ah, não, não com aquela expressão no olhar.

O aperitivo foi seguido de uma sopa de abóbora. Ela nunca a tinha tomado neste restaurante.

— O chef deve estar testando um prato novo.

— A meu pedido.

— Então você realmente encomendou a refeição antes.

— Sim.

— Por quê?

— Esta noite é muito especial. Quero que seja perfeita em todos os aspectos.

— Especial?

— Sim.

— É bom ouvir isso. — Bella sorriu e tomou um gole da sopa que Edward fizera um dos chefs mais temperamentais de Boston preparar especialmente para ela. — Está deliciosa.

— Não esperava menos.

— Estou espantada por você ter convencido o chef a tentar algo novo apenas para você.

— O dinheiro fala alto.

— Até para um chef temperamental?

— Como você vê. — Ele indicou os dois pratos de sopa fumegante — Mas ele não fez a sopa para _mim._

— Não?

— Fez para _você._

— A seu pedido.

— Sim.

— Porque esta noite é especial.

— Muito.

Ela não sabia o que teria dito em seguida, pois naquele momento dois acontecimentos a impediram de falar. O primeiro foi um trio de violinistas que se colocou perto da mesa, tocando uma melodia que Bella sempre considerou emocionante e, ao mesmo tempo, tranqüilizadora.

O segundo foi o _maítre _lhe trazer duas dúzias de rosas vermelhas. Ela as aceitou e inalou o perfume das maravilhosas flores. A fragrância inebriante banhou seus sentidos.

Ela olhou para Edward.

— São lindas.

— Tem tanta certeza assim de que fui eu que as mandei?

Ela riu, a voz enrouquecida.

— E claro.

Mas pegou e leu o cartãozinho que dizia "Edward". Nada mais. Ele mesmo o tinha assinado. Ela reconheceu a letra.

— Obrigada — disse, com o rosto ainda enterrado nas rosas. Por alguma razão, precisava se esconder ali por um instante.

Isso era definitivamente mais romântico do que esperava dele para iniciar o lado físico do seu relacionamento, e se perguntou se Edward teria sentimentos por ela que ela não tinha percebido. Essa perspectiva fez com que tremesse por dentro.

— O prazer é meu.

O _maítre _pegou as flores e voltou em seguida, trazendo-as dentro de um deslumbrante vaso de cristal que colocou sobre a mesa deles.

Enquanto tomava a sopa, Bella olhava de soslaio para as flores, a cabeça rodando com tudo que aquilo significava. A esperança a invadiu, junto com um desejo, a que se entregou completamente. Esta noite não iria dormir desejando a lua ou as carícias de Edward. Tinha certeza disso.

Mas quando acabaram o prato principal — novamente um prato de que ele sabia que ela gostava — uma caixinha de jóias preta apareceu na mesa, e Bella perdeu o fôlego.

Ela o fitou. Não podia ser o que ela pensava. As rosas... os violinistas... De repente chegou a uma conclusão clara, esmagadora e que não considerara antes. Todo aquele romantismo seria o prelúdio de um pedido de casamento?

Não conseguia acreditar e, no entanto, nenhuma outra explicação para a caixinha de jóias surgia em sua cabeça. Um homem não dava um anel a uma mulher simplesmente para começar um caso.

Edward esticou o braço e pegou a mão dela. Estranhamente entorpecida, Bella sentiu que ele a olhava e queria que ela enfrentasse seu olhar. Bella se forçou para fazer isso, os olhos passando pela covinha adorável no queixo forte dele, pelo seu nariz reto, até chegar a um olhar penetrante como raio laser.

— Isabella Swan, quer me dar a grande honra de ser minha esposa?

Mesmo esperando a pergunta, a serenidade habitual a abandonou, e Bella ofegou e o fitou boquiaberta, mas sem emitir nenhum som. Ele a tinha pedido em casamento, porém ela não tinha a menor idéia do que Edward sentia por ela. Se a amasse, não teria dito? Bella não teria percebido?

Edward inclinou a cabeça para o lado, uma sobrancelha erguida, obviamente esperando sua resposta.

— Não sei — balbuciou ela, com a garganta apertada.

As palavras soaram muito alto em seus ouvidos. Não acreditava que tinha dito aquilo... daquele jeito. Pela expressão dele, Edward também não acreditava. Esperava uma resposta bem diferente.

— Vamos, você devia esta esperando por isso.

— Hum... não, não estava. Sinceramente. — Ela mordeu o lábio, achando que talvez tivesse sido ingênua, porém jamais lhe ocorrera que um homem tão dinâmico e sensual como ele pediria em casamento uma mulher com quem nunca dormira. — Isso foi uma surpresa absoluta para mim.

E ela soava mais desajeitada do que nunca. Desde pequena sempre lidara elegantemente com situações sociais difíceis, mas nunca fora pedida em casamento... por um homem que desejava, sem ter certeza de ser desejada por ele. Tinha esperança, tinha uma suspeita de que ele talvez a desejasse... mas nenhuma certeza.

— Uma surpresa _desagradável! _— Edward não parecia nem um pouco vulnerável ao fazer a pergunta. Em vez disso, parecia exigente, como se quisesse respostas, e as quisesse já.

— Desagradável, não. — Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando desanuviá-la — Apenas _muito _inesperada.

— Estamos saindo juntos há três meses.

— É. — Já haviam dito isso.

— Exclusivamente?

— Sim... isso é, eu supus...

— Para mim, foi exclusivo.

Algo em seu íntimo, cuja tensão ela nem percebera, relaxou um pouco.

— Para mim também.

—Aonde você pensava que este relacionamento nos levaria, se não ao casamento?

— Pensei que nos levaria primeiro... a fazer amor — respondeu ela, franca. Será que tinham realmente um relacionamento?

Encontros informais, sim... mas um _relacionamento!_

Ele praguejou em grego. Ela reconheceu a palavra de um verão que passou na Grécia estudando civilizações antigas. Era um palavrão muito pesado.

— Não acredito que você acabou de dizer isso — protestou Edward, indignado.

Isso a pegou de surpresa.

— Por quê? — Para ela, era uma conclusão perfeitamente natural.

— Nem parece você.

— Talvez você não me conheça tão bem quanto pensa. — Talvez não fosse apropriado discutir tais assuntos num lugar público, mas ela não ligava tanto para comportamento adequado quanto os outros pensavam. Nem tanto quanto o pai achava que ela devia.

Para Bella, a honestidade era muito mais importante.

E o fato era que Edward claramente _não _a conhecia se ficou chocado por ela ter a audácia de falar em sexo. Casar-se com um homem que desconhecia a tal ponto seu eu interior não era uma perspectiva muito atraente. Se não fosse _ele _que estivesse propondo casamento, não seria nada atraente.

— Conheço você, sim — insistiu Edward.

Exasperada, ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não _daquele _jeito.

— Sei o bastante para ter certeza de nossa compatibilidade.

— Porque trocamos alguns beijos?

— Trocamos mais do que beijos. — O olhar fervilhante de Edward fazia com que ela se lembrasse de tudo.

Porém, embora tivessem ido longe, ele sempre acabava se retraindo. Exceto numa ocasião. Na primeira vez que se beijaram, eles quase tinham se descontrolado muito depressa. Assustada com a abundância de emoções que não estava acostumada a experimentar, Bella se retraíra. Desde então, Edward fizera mais do que apenas beijá-la, porém nunca deixara a paixão arder além da conta e jamais fizera amor com ela completamente.

— Sim, é verdade, mas é o próprio fato de termos compartilhado _tão pouco _que me faz indagar se somos tão compatíveis quanto você parece pensar.

— Por que você dúvida? É óbvio que me deseja.

O sotaque grego ficava mais forte quando ele estava perturbado. Não podia se sentir mal por vê-lo perturbado. Ficava contente em saber que podia enraivecê-lo. Precisava da segurança de saber que podia impactar as emoções dele, porque ele certamente impactava as dela.

— É — disse Bella entre dentes — eu realmente o desejo, mas não tenho certeza de que você me deseja. E não vou passar o resto da vida casada com um homem que vai procurar sua paixão fora de casa.

— Quem disse que eu faria isso? — perguntou Edward, a voz gutural tinha um sotaque tão forte que ela custou a entender.

— Quem disse que não faria?

— Eu digo.

— Gostaria de acreditar em você, mas...

— Nada de "mas". Minha honra não está em questão aqui.

— Não estava falando em sua honra. Estava falando em fazer amor.

— Falou na possibilidade de eu violar os laços de nosso casamento... isso é uma questão de honra pessoal, algo que levo muito a sério.

Ela ficou feliz por ouvir isso, mas não respondia ao problema que a corroia. Ele era um sócio de negócios do pai de Bella. Quanto isso teria a ver com a proposta de casamento? Simplesmente não conseguia se convencer de que Edward era tímido demais para confessar um amor eterno. Ele era confiante demais... se sentisse alguma coisa por ela, teria dito. Entretanto, como perguntar se ele a pedia em casamento como parte de um acordo comercial ou se a queria de verdade? Uma atitude franca talvez fosse o melhor.

— Você me quer por mim mesma, não simplesmente por eu ser filha de quem sou?

Ele franziu a testa.

— Acho que isso é óbvio.

Talvez fosse. Para ele. Mas não para Bella. Quando a beijava, nem tentava esconder a paixão que o dominava, mas nunca se entregava a ela. Isso a deixava completamente confusa.

— Se fosse óbvio, não estaria perguntando.

— Eu a quero, sim. — A voz dele ficou mais profunda, virando um ronronar sensual — Muito. Mas, para mim, o compromisso vem primeiro... depois fazemos amor.

Ela duvidava que ele não tivesse experiência sexual, mas aparentemente pensava como alguns homens, que ainda hoje aplicam um padrão especial às mulheres com quem pretendem se casar.

— Você tem umas idéias muito antiquadas.

— Tenho. E não me envergonho disso. Nasci numa aldeia grega tradicional. Talvez não aceite completamente as crenças de meu avô, mas a influência dele persiste.

— Edward — disse ela — você nunca fala de seu passado. Não sei se seu pai morreu, se seus pais são divorciados ou por que você nunca menciona seu pai, mas às vezes fala em seu avô. Sei que ele já se foi, mas não sei por que você e sua mãe moram aqui na América. Não sei muito sobre você.

— Principalmente sobre a maneira como faço amor.

— Edward — sibilou ela, corando no corpo inteiro.

Ele a olhou, enfurecido.

— Sei ser grosseiro. Isso vem do passado que você conhece tão pouco. Mas outra coisa vem desse passado: a crença de que um homem não leva uma virgem para a cama a não ser que estejam noivos ou, de preferência, casados.

— Seu avô lhe ensinou isso?

— Ele me repetiu isso todos os dias de minha vida enquanto viveu. Só um homem totalmente sem honra faria isso.

— Entendo. No entanto, entre nós, isso não vem ao caso, porque não sou virgem.

— Claro que é.

— E o que o levou a essa conclusão brilhante? — Ela perguntou num tom que assustaria o seu pai.

Bella não se zangava facilmente, mas quando se enraivecia não voltava atrás.

— Olha como você cora quando falamos em sexo.

— Até mulheres casadas coram. Se esse é o seu único argumento, precisa afiar seu raciocínio dedutivo.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

— Não brinque comigo sobre esse assunto. Sei das coisas.

— Acha que sabe.

— Pare com essa tolice. Lamento se minha observação ofendeu seu orgulho feminino, mas jamais permitirei que minta para mim.

— Exige honestidade, não é?

— Sim.

— Isso é surpreendente. A maioria dos negociantes de seu nível costuma ter uma relação menos rígida com a verdade.

— Porém, jamais tolerarei mentiras em minha vida pessoal. Jamais.

— E terá o mesmo nível de integridade em um relacionamento?

— Pode contar com isso.

— Nesse caso, deixe-me repetir: não sou virgem.

Edward apertou o maxilar. Estava ficando seriamente aborrecido com a insistência de Bella em afirmar sua experiência sexual.

_Você nunca teve um relacionamento sério.

— Foi isso que meu pai lhe disse?

Ele não demonstrou nenhum desconforto por ser acusado de falar sobre a intimidade de Bella com o pai dela.

— Foi.

— Bem, ele obviamente não sabe tudo sobre mim, o que não me surpreende. — Edward já devia ter percebido que ela e Charlie Swan não eram nada próximos.

— Ele tem motivos para saber certas coisas.

— Fala dos seguranças que dizem que não tenho mais?

Edward pareceu um pouco constrangido.

— Sabe sobre o serviço de segurança?

— Claro. — Ela revirou os olhos — Por favor. Só porque disse a meu pai que não queria mais seguranças não significa que ele me escutou, mas, pelo menos, eles ficam _longe _e em silêncio. Tenho um pouco mais de privacidade do que quando ficavam bem perto.

— Nem tanta privacidade assim.

Edward queria dizer que o pai saberia se ela tivesse passado a noite com um homem.

— Não tenho de dormir com um homem para fazer sexo com ele.

— Tem tanta certeza assim?

— Tenho.

Ela não mentia. Assim como ele, odiava mentiras. Como alguém dizer que a amava sem a amar realmente.

— Então tive mais de um relacionamento que durou alguns meses. Afinal, já tenho 24 anos.

— Mas nenhum desses relacionamentos foi sério.

— Como sabe? Meu pai disse — adivinhou ela — Você não pode confiar no julgamento de um homem que entende mais de negócios do que de pessoas. Ele não me _conhece._

— Assim como eu não a conheço?

— Temo que sim.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça, impaciente.

— Está enganada.

Mas não estava. Edward não a conhecia melhor do que o pai, o que significava que ligava tão pouco para ela quanto ele. Embora isso a magoasse, não era uma resposta à pergunta sobre o motivo por que Edward queria se casar com ela.

Ele a fitava como se esperasse outra discussão, porém ela não tinha de convencê-lo de seu ponto de vista. Neste caso, era a opinião dela que valia, e a insistência confiante dele não a mudaria.

— Não me baseio apenas na palavra dele. — disse Edward — Mandei investigá-la. — Falava sem o menor sinal de remorso.

— O quê? _Por quê?_

— Quando comecei a pensar em me casar com você, achei prudente.

— Está brincando.

— Não.

— Pensei que você era suficientemente arrogante para achar que sua avaliação pessoal bastaria numa situação como essa.

— Você já me chamou de arrogante antes.

— É mesmo?

— É. Quando eu disse quem ia vencer o campeonato de futebol americano.

— E nem era fã de futebol.

Ele deu de ombros.

— E, no entanto, acertei.

— Bem, está enganado sobre a minha virgindade. — E, por mais que doesse a lembrança da causa da perda de sua inocência, ela sentia certa satisfação maldosa em pegá-lo num engano.

Talvez devesse ter ficado ofendida por Edward a ter mandado investigar, mas não ficou. Mas ficou perturbada. Se Edward queria ter um relacionamento com ela, por que não se esforçara para conhecê-la melhor, em vez de mandar investigar?

As semelhanças com o pai dela se acumulavam, e não de um jeito bom. Tinha sido criada por um homem que teria feito exatamente a mesma coisa, que até hoje a mantinha sob vigilância constante, ostensiva, para sua segurança. Afinal, era filha de alguém muito rico e influente. Mas ele usava tal segurança para monitorar a vida dela.

Se o pai queria um relacionamento melhor com Bella, não seria através de um grupo de seguranças silenciosos que o conseguiria. Mas talvez fosse isso mesmo que quisesse. Podia sentir que cumpria seus deveres de pai sem se envolver emocionalmente.

— Meu investigador é muito minucioso — disse Edward, interrompendo o devaneio dela.

— Mesmo os melhores investigadores erram.

— Talvez. — Mas Bella percebeu que Edward não acreditava. Em vez de se aborrecer, ela riu.

— Poderíamos ir para o meu apartamento e eu provaria que digo a verdade.

Edward não achou graça. Os olhos dele brilhavam com uma ameaça que ela pretendia ignorar.

— Está tentando me chocar, _pethi mou._

— Desafiar, acho eu — disse Bella, com atrevimento.

Ela não sabia se a causa disso era o pedido de casamento sem uma palavra de amor, ou as lembranças que preferia esquecer, ou a falta de uma ligação afetiva com o pai, mas as regras de uma vida inteira desabavam como dominós à sua volta.

Não, não era o tipo de mulher que encarava o sexo levianamente, mas não era virgem e nunca se casaria com um homem que podia se desligar dela tão facilmente. Não queria que Edward fosse igual ao pai. Não podia suportar que o relacionamento deles pudesse ser frio e distante.

— Por que acha que precisa me desafiar? — perguntou ele, parecendo perplexo.

Era quase bonitinha aquela reação arrogante, machista, a um assunto que devia ser encarado francamente.

— Por que não me deseja o bastante para me seduzir?

— Já lhe disse.

— Acha que sou virgem, então isso me deixa de fora até a noite de núpcias.

— Basicamente é isso. Talvez não até a noite de núpcias, mas definitivamente até marcarmos a data do casamento.

— Não estamos na Idade Média.

— Não há limite de tempo para a integridade.

— Esse é um dos ditados de seu avô?

Por um instante, os olhos dele arderam de dor.

— Para falar a verdade, é.

— Não entendo por que quer casar comigo. Você não me ama.

— E todos os seus amigos se casaram devido a uma emoção efêmera que geralmente nem dura até os lençóis esfriarem?

— Não. — Não podia fingir que seus conhecidos tinham se casado por amor —Mas eles não são eu, e acontece que acredito naquela emoção efêmera. Espero que um casamento seja mais do que a união de duas vidas por motivos comerciais. — Ela queria mais da vida, e ponto final. Mas não tinha a menor idéia de como conseguir.

Outras pessoas encontravam o amor tão facilmente, mas ela não. Isso, porém, não significava que deveria perde a esperança.

— E você terá o que quer. Somos compatíveis sob todos os aspectos. Teremos uma família. Você até gosta da minha mãe.

— É fácil gostar dela, mas você fala como se isso fosse importante.

— E é, porque, como um bom filho grego, quero minha mãe perto de mim.

— Não me incomodaria de morar com sua mãe, mas não tenho certeza quanto ao filho dela.

— Então, você _está _considerando meu pedido.

Estava? O coração de Bella batia acelerado, a dor da incerteza lhe apertava o peito. Independente do que Edward pensava sobre o amor, ela temia já ter se apaixonado por ele, ou estar bem perto disso. Que pensamento apavorante!

— Estou, mas não posso lhe dar uma resposta agora.

— Certamente você estava esperando por isso.

— Estranhamente não estava. Já lhe disse.

Ele suspirou.

— É, mas achava que você poderia pelo menos ter considerado a possibilidade.

Ela deu de ombros, sem saber o que dizer. Já tinham discutido a questão sexual, e suas opiniões eram opostas. Ela estava certa de que Edward não estava pronto para um relacionamento mais profundo, porque ele não insistira naquele aspecto, e ele, por seu lado, presumira que Bella percebera que não insistiria até estarem comprometidos.

— E não pode tomar uma decisão agora, sabendo o que sabe sobre mim e sobre você?

— Não. — Porque se tomasse, teria que dizer _não. _E seu coração tanto exigia como rejeitava aquela resposta.

— É por causa das minhas origens?

Ela o fitou.

— Não sei o bastante sobre suas origens para sequer considerá-las e espero que você não esteja insinuando que sou uma esnobe, que só me casaria com alguém nascido no meu mundo privilegiado.

— Não estou dizendo isso. Na verdade, sua recusa em julgar os outros com base em suas origens me atrai muito.

— Ainda bem, porque não quero mudar nesse aspecto.

— Mas está disposta a mudar em outros?

— As pessoas crescem, mudanças são inevitáveis, mas nisso não vou mudar.

— Fico contente.

— Mas está aborrecido por eu não aceitar o seu pedido agora mesmo.

— Aborrecido não, desapontado. Pensei que você visse as vantagens de um casamento entre nós.

Edward estava desapontado, mas não magoado. Isso significava que não se envolvera emocionalmente. Isso não era bom sinal. Bella mordeu o lábio.

— Sinto muito. Não sou igual a você e meu pai. Não tomo decisões com base na lógica comercial.

— Em que você se baseia?

— Emoção.

Os lábios dele se contorceram em desagrado, como ela já esperava. Ele e o pai de Bella tinham muito em comum. Talvez até demais. Ela desconfiava que, assim como o pai, Edward não se impressionaria com o compromisso emocional dela.

Bella tomou um golinho de água.

— Eu sei. Para homens como você e meu pai, isso é um palavrão, mas é assim que eu vivo a vida. Você vai ter de me dar mais tempo para pensar.

Houve um silêncio entre eles, até que Edward empurrou a caixinha para Bella.

— Ponha isto na bolsa. Discutiremos meu pedido novamente, mais tarde.

Ela não sabia por que ele queria que ela ficasse com o anel. Talvez por pensar que, se ficasse, acharia difícil dizer não e devolvê-lo.

— Por favor, guarde-o até eu dar a resposta.

— Prefiro que você fique com ele.

— Mesmo que eu diga não?

— O anel foi feito especialmente para você. Qualquer que seja a resposta é seu.

Incapaz de deixar de olhar o interior da caixa depois dessa afirmação, ela a abriu. Era uma pedra preciosa quadrada, exatamente da cor dos olhos de Bella. Azul água-marinha. De cada lado havia um diamante claro como cristal e apenas um pouco menor que a pedra central.

Ela se sentiu emocionada e disse roucamente:

— É lindo.

— Como você.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, negando.

— Não sou nada linda.

— Depois de tudo que falamos sobre honestidade esta noite, acha que eu mentiria?

— Acho que você quer me lisonjear, mas tenho espelho. Sou passável, mas não linda. Você devia ver fotos de minha mãe. Ela, sim, era linda. — E tinha levado o coração de Charlie Swan à sepultura com ela.

— Sabe o que dizem, a beleza está nos olhos de quem vê.

Ela quase revirou os olhos.

— É.

— Você é linda para mim, Isabella.

— Não vai me convencer a casar com você com elogios falsos.

— Não são falsos. — A voz dele era um rosnado. Ela conseguira enraivecê-lo novamente.

— Se é o que diz.

— É o que digo. Sua beleza é atemporal e muito atraente para um homem com as minhas origens.

— Não compreendo. — O que as origens dele tinham a ver com aquilo?

— Você é bondosa. Verdadeiramente compassiva. Procura melhorar a vida de quem nasceu sem as suas vantagens. Seu carinho pelos outros está entranhado no fundo de sua alma. Nisso, você me lembra muito a minha mãe. Fisicamente, eu a acho perfeita. Suas feições são suaves e femininas, seu corpo é uma alegria para os meus sentidos, principalmente a visão. E, por mais que provoque o meu desejo, você é elegante e refinada, mesmo de jeans e camiseta. Tudo isso é lindo para mim.

Bella não sabia o que dizer. Viu que Edward estava sendo sincero, e isso mexeu com ela, empurrando um coração à beira do abismo do amor para dentro de suas profundezas cálidas e doces. Porque, embora não a conhecesse bem, acabava de provar que, de fato, sabia alguma coisa sobre a mulher que ela era no íntimo, por trás da imagem de filha de milionário.

— Colégios particulares e aulas de comportamento fazem milagres — disse ela, tentando levar na brincadeira a emoção que a estonteava.

— Você nasceu com esses dons, não são algo que se aprende.

Ela discordava.

— Você aprendeu.

— Estou longe de ser compassivo e bondoso.

Bella vira como ele tratava a mãe.

— Não concordo, mas não é disso que estou falando.

— De quê, então?

— De como você se encaixa na sociedade que freqüentamos. — Com um gesto da mão, indicou o resto do restaurante.

— Mas eu não me encaixo.

— Encaixa-se, sim.

De certa forma, porém, Edward tinha razão. Havia nele uma aura de poder que vinha de trabalho duro e determinação, já que não nascera rico. O ligeiro sotaque grego. A maneira direta de falar. Tudo indicava um homem não nascido naquele mundo, mas que se fizera nele.

Mas Bella também não se encaixava perfeitamente naquele mundo. Nisso, eram parecidos.

— Fale-me de sua infância.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

— Por quê?

— Quero saber.

Ele endureceu o maxilar.

— E se eu não quiser lhe contar?

— Mando investigá-lo. — Sorriu diante da expressão chocada dele.

Então ele riu, e Bella se apaixonou mais um pouco enquanto ria com ele.

— Nasci na Grécia.

— Disso, já sei.

— Nós moramos lá com meu avô até meus 10 anos.

— Nós?

— Minha mãe, filha única de meu avô, e eu.

— E seu pai?

— Sumido.

— Como assim?

— Era um turista americano. Ficou na ilha por alguns dias apenas. Quando minha mãe descobriu que estava grávida, ele já partira fazia muito tempo. Ela nem sabia seu sobrenome. — Edward não parecia censurar a mãe por isso.

— Deve ter sido muito difícil para ela.

— Foi. Mas podia ter sido pior. Meu avô não a expulsou de casa, apesar da vergonha que lhe causou. Ele nos sustentou a ambos nos anos seguintes.

A que preço, porém? Certamente Edward não saíra ileso daquele lar.

— E sua avó?

— Falecera um ano antes. Meu avô sempre dizia que foi sorte, pois a vergonha a teria matado.

— Parece ter sido um homem muito rigoroso.

— E era. Mas amava minha mãe e cuidou dela, ainda que o acontecido fosse contra todos os seus princípios.

— Ela era jovem. — Esme Cullen na certa era uma adolescente, pois agora só aparentava uns 40 anos, ainda que certamente tivesse mais.

— Tinha 16 anos. Meu avô a perdoou, mas jamais perdoou o homem que a engravidou.

— Aquela coisa de _só um homem sem honra tiraria a virgindade de uma mulher com quem não é casado?_

— É. E o sangue daquele homem circula em minhas veias.

Devia ser idéia do avô, ela pensou, mas disse apenas:

— Talvez ele a tivesse apoiado se soubesse da gravidez.

— Ele sabia que minha mãe era virgem, mas a deixou. Nunca voltou para saber dela. Nem se importou.

— Talvez. Provavelmente era tão jovem quanto ela. Talvez haja razões para que não tenha voltado.

— É. Essas razões eram que ele _era _um adolescente irresponsável que devia ter se controlado se não estava preparado para enfrentar as conseqüências do seu ato.

— Como você disse, era um adolescente. Provavelmente nem lhe ocorreu que houvesse conseqüências.

— A ignorância não altera o resultado.

— Não, mas acho difícil acreditar que o homem que o gerou não tivesse senso de responsabilidade.

— Esse senso vem de minha mãe e de meu avô.

— Não pode saber se não herdou nada de seu pai, pois não o conhece. — Tinha de convencê-lo de que, na vida, nem tudo era preto no branco como o avô o ensinara.

— Do que se trata? Está com medo de que o sangue ruim se manifeste?

Ela suspirou.

— Essa idéia é tão errada. Mesmo que seu pai fosse um canalha completo, isso não tem nada a ver com o que você é hoje.

— Nem todos pensam assim.

— Sei, mas sou a única que está certa.

— E talvez eu não seja a única pessoa arrogante da mesa.

— Saber quando estou certa não é arrogância — provocou — E, só para constar, fico feliz por seu pai não ter se controlado, e aposto que sua mãe também sente o mesmo.

O rosto dele endureceu.

— Por que você diz isso?

— Porque senão _você _não estaria aqui.

— E acha que isso é bom?

— Acho, e tenho certeza de que sua mãe concorda.

— Mas você hesita em casar comigo. Que insistência!

— Meus motivos não têm nada a ver com o fato de você ser um homem admirável e de eu ficar feliz por você existir.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Então, quais são seus motivos?

— Mais importante: quais são os seus?


	3. Chapter 2

— Já expliquei. Acho você linda, por dentro e por fora. Estou pronto para casar e ter uma família. Quero fazer isso com você. — Edward sabia instintivamente que, se mencionasse o acordo comercial com o pai dela, Isabella resistiria.

Esse não era o motivo principal para que a escolhesse como esposa, mas teve sua influência. Isso não o perturbava, mas desconfiava que a reação dela, caso soubesse, seria bem diferente. Como a própria Bella dissera, ela não tomava suas decisões fundamentando-se nas mesmas considerações em que se baseavam homens como ele e o pai dela.

Bella queria um motivo emocional para casar com ele. Queria ser amada. Edward percebera isso, mas amor não era algo que podia lhe dar. Não era algo que queria lhe dar. O amor era uma emoção supervalorizada que ele preferia evitar. Amara o avô e amava a mãe, e aquele amor lhe custara caro. Ficara fragilizado, nada nem ninguém mais conseguiam tocá-lo.

A infelicidade da mãe lhe doía. A desaprovação do avô deixou feridas que ele jurou que ninguém mais lhe causaria. Teria de convencer Isabella de que tinham tanto a favor deles que isso seria o bastante, que não precisariam do amor, que ele rejeitava inteiramente.

— Minha mãe disse que se apaixonou pelo meu pai à primeira vista. — Não sabia por que mencionara isso, mas apoiava o argumento que estava prestes a apresentar, então não se arrependeu. — A emoção, que você considera uma cura para a dor é, na verdade, uma das maiores causadoras de dor que conheço. O amor dela a levou para a cama dele. O amor de meu avô por ela a manteve ao seu lado, embora nunca pudesse esquecer completamente a indiscrição de minha mãe. O amor do meu avô por mim o fez exigir mais de mim do que exigiria de um filho seu. Não podia permitir que eu fosse igual ao homem que me gerou. Irresponsável e sem honra. Mas suas lições eram muitas vezes dolorosas, embora eu soubesse que nasciam do amor.

— O amor nem sempre causa sofrimento.

— Causa sim, e não quero a dor, que nasceria inevitavelmente do amor, no meu casamento.

Ela ofegou, e ele fez uma careta. Falara mais do que pretendia, mas, se isso ajudasse a convencê-la, não lhe negaria a verdade.

— O que _você _quer? — Os olhos dela, azuis da cor do mar, estavam cheios de uma suavidade que lhe penetravam a alma.

Isso acontecia desde quando a vira pela primeira vez, num baile de caridade. Ela estava com o pai, e Edward ficara intrigado com aquela mulher que pertencia tão claramente ao mundo que ele queria conquistar, mas que era, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferente.

— Quero filhos, um legado, um legado legítimo, para herdarem o que construí, para continuarem construindo. Quero agradar a mulher que se sacrificou tanto para me dar vida e me manter com ela. Mesmo na Grécia, há trinta anos, uma mulher encontraria meios de interromper uma gravidez indesejada, mas ela nem pensou nisso.

— Como sabe?

— Perguntei.

A compaixão que ele tanto apreciava faiscou nos olhos de Isabella. Ela era exatamente o tipo de mulher com quem queria passar o resto da vida. Uma mulher que o ajudaria a acalmar os demônios que lhe assolavam a alma.

— Sua mãe quer que você se case?

— Você sabe que sim.

Isabella sorriu.

— Bem, ela não é muito sutil, mas imaginei que desse aquelas indiretas a todas as suas namoradas.

— Na verdade, não.

— Quer dizer que sou especial? — perguntou ela, brincando.

— É. Ela já me deu muitas indiretas, mas nunca para as mulheres com quem eu saía. Até você aparecer.

— Ela quer netos. Muitos.

— É. E você?

— Sou moça demais para ser avó.

Essa era uma das coisas de que ele gostava em sua Isabella. Ela o provocava. Fazia-o sorrir, e estava sempre pronta para sorrir também.

— Quero saber se você quer ter filhos. — Não duvidava da resposta, ela era tão perfeita para a maternidade que não podia deixar de querer ser mãe. Mas queria ouvir isso de sua boca.

— Quero. Muito.

— Foi o que pensei.

Foi à vez de Bella fazer uma careta.

— Você acha que sabe tudo.

— Pelo visto, não sei. Pensei que você aceitaria o meu pedido de casamento sem muita confusão.

— Confusão? — perguntou ela delicadamente, e Edward sentiu que pisava em terreno perigoso.

— Não pensei que fosse uma decisão difícil para você — explicou.

— Seria mais fácil se você dissesse que me ama.

Ele só podia respeitar a coragem e a honestidade dela.

— Quer que eu diga isso?

— Uma mentira útil, para conseguir o resultado que deseja? E sua insistência para que eu fale a verdade? Já lhe disse que também não aceito menos que isso.

No entanto, Edward desconfiava que tivessem definições diferentes de honestidade. Deixou de lado essa ligeira preocupação e disse:

— Darei à sua felicidade toda a dedicação e a lealdade que um homem que a amasse lhe daria. Essas palavras não são mentirosas se você precisa delas para se sentir mais confortável com nosso casamento.

— Mas você não sente emoção e também não quer que eu sinta. Continuariam sendo mentirosas, Edward.

— Porém, a intenção por trás delas, minha dedicação a seu bem-estar, não é mentira.

— Compreendo que vemos as coisas de maneira diferente. Não só você não quer amar, como até acho que não acredita no amor romântico, porque, se acreditasse, não poderia falar tão levianamente, como se as palavras não passassem disto: meras palavras.

— O amor romântico é algo que nunca experimentei.

Um brilho de dor passou tão rapidamente pelos olhos dela que ele nem teve certeza de tê-lo visto.

—Ajudará se eu prometer jamais dizer essas palavras a outra mulher?

— Pode prometer isso? E se você se apaixonar? Só porque não me ama não significa que seja incapaz de amar uma outra.

— Não quero amar uma outra.

— Isso nem sempre é uma escolha.

Ele discordava.

— Cumpro minhas promessas. Depende de você resolver confiar em mim.

— Confio, sim.

Ele teve uma sensação de triunfo. Ela percebeu e franziu a testa.

— Não estou dizendo que vou concordar com o casamento, mas acho que pelo menos começo a entender por que pediu a minha mão.

— Pensava que isso fosse óbvio.

— Aí está mais um engano seu. Isso não deve ser bom para o seu ego, mas os motivos que o levam a querer compartilhar o resto da vida comigo não são nada óbvios.

— Você vai passar dos limites da provocação. — Avisou ele num rosnado fingido.

— E você vai fazer o quê?

— Talvez faça amor com você e elimine pelo menos essa dúvida.

— Acha que uma sedução planejada vai eliminar a minha preocupação com o fato de você achar tão fácil controlar sua libido perto de mim?

— Acho, pequenina, que há profundezas em você que ainda preciso sondar. — Ficava espantado por ela censurá-lo por tal coisa, mas isso também o excitava. — Pode acreditar, não acho fácil controlar meu desejo perto de você, mas é necessário.

— Porque não quer ser igual ao seu pai.

— Essa é uma razão.

— Diga-me outra.

— Se você não quiser casar comigo, não quero passar a vida viciado em um corpo ao qual não terei acesso.

Ela caiu na gargalhada, como era intuito dele, mas havia um toque de verdade no que Edward dissera. Se fizesse amor com Bella, achava que nunca mais poderia passar sem ela.

Por outro lado, fazer amor talvez fosse à solução para seu impasse. Provaria sua paixão por ela e, apesar de Bella querer que ele acreditasse no contrário, Edward sabia que só teria relações sexuais com ele se firmassem um compromisso sério.

Ele já se comprometera com ela e, embora preferisse que estivessem noivos oficialmente, com casamento marcado, antes de levá-la para a cama, não duvidava do resultado final. Não estava se aproveitando dela. Eles se casariam. Não era homem de se deixar contrariar por nada nem por ninguém quando se tratava de conseguir o que queria.

E queria Isabella Swan como esposa.

Quando chegaram ao prédio de Bella, Edward pediu o cartão-chave dela para estacionar na área de visitantes da garagem.

— Está planejando subir um pouco? — perguntou enquanto ele estacionava.

Ele esperou que ela o olhasse e perguntou:

— Está planejando me convidar?

Geralmente o fazia, mas nesta noite ela queria ter tempo para pensar.

Ele esticou a mão e segurou sua nuca.

— Convide-me, _pethi mou. _Não estou pronto para que a noite acabe.

Como sempre, o menor toque dele a impactava como um gigantesco terremoto.

— Mesmo não tendo o resultado que você esperava? — perguntou ela, sem fôlego, sabendo que não o dispensaria se ele quisesse ficar.

— Você não disse não. Isso me basta.

— Basta?

— Aprendi cedo a ter paciência quando busco o que quero. Apressar o resultado pode estragar um negócio, mais ainda do que enfrentar a concorrência.

Por que essa linguagem comercial a fazia derreter-se toda? Não devia reagir como se ele houvesse dito algo sedutor, mas o problema era que ele falava numa voz baixa e sensual que a deixava louca desde a primeira vez que a ouviu. E, efetivamente, o sentimento dele _era _sensual. Estava falando em convencê-la a casar com ele, o que a levaria a seus braços.

— Entendo. Então, sou uma fusão empresarial que você gostaria de fazer? — perguntou ela, tentando manter um clima leve.

— É a mulher com quem gostaria de casar, não uma empresa que pretendo comprar. Mas existem semelhanças, sim.

Bella não pôde deixar de sorrir. Claro que Edward enxergava a vida em termos comerciais. Era só isso que sabia, além das lições de integridade do avô. Arrepiou-se ao pensar em como deve ter sido difícil para ele ser criado por um homem que, apesar de amá-lo, não esquecia seu nascimento ilegítimo. Um homem determinado a não deixar o que considerava _sangue ruim _se manifestar no neto.

Se o velho Cullen ainda fosse vivo, ela lhe diria poucas e boas. Porém, se ainda fosse vivo, Esme jamais teria deixado a Grécia com o filho. Bella e Edward nunca teriam se conhecido. Esse pensamento a deprimiu.

— Suba — disse ela, com um suspiro vencido.

Queria passar mais tempo com ele. Ansiava por sua presença como por uma droga. Sempre pensou ter grande autocontrole, mas, quando se tratava de Edward, esquecia tudo. O que era uma ótima razão para não responder ao pedido dele naquela noite.

Edward saiu do carro e deu a volta para abrir a porta dela. Sempre um cavalheiro, mais do que muitos homens nascidos com dinheiro e posição social. Guiou-a até o elevador com a mão na cintura de Bella. Fazia muito isso, numa atitude protetora e possessiva ao mesmo tempo.

Continuou com a mão no corpo dela dentro do elevador. Também fazia muito isso, simplesmente a tocava, por querer, não por necessidade. Tocava-a como se ela já lhe pertencesse. Essa era uma das razões por que Bella se sentia confusa por Edward não insistir em fazer amor.

Agora compreendia melhor, mas não sabia se aceitava.

Subiram em silêncio para o quinto andar.

Ele esperou pacientemente enquanto ela destrancava a porta e desligava o alarme com o código e uma impressão do polegar. As trancas duplas da porta se abriram e eles entraram.

— Gosto da segurança daqui.

Ela riu. Às vezes, tinha a impressão de que, assim como o pai, Edward considerava a segurança do Tesouro Nacional apenas regular.

— Escolhi este apartamento num prédio seguro para ajudar papai a me deixar morar sozinha. Mas não foi suficiente, ele mandou instalar um sistema da Vitale Security.

— Já usei essa firma. São muito bons.

— Se são! E o especialista em instalação era deslumbrante de morrer.

— Era? — perguntou Edward, com aspereza.

— Completamente lindo. — Ela arqueou os lábios — Mas baixo demais para mim. Veio direto da matriz na Sicília. Papai exigiu o melhor.

— Devo então ficar agradecido por ter herdado uns genes de altura, hem?

Ela olhou seu corpo de mais de l,90m.

— Aposto que foi algo de bom que herdou de seu pai.

Edward fechou a cara, mas não pôde negar.

— Todos nós herdamos coisas dos pais e esperamos que sejam as melhores. — disse ela — Eu herdei a teimosia do meu. Pergunte a ele.

Edward esperou que ela se sentasse no sofá antes de se acomodar a seu lado.

— Não preciso perguntar, pois já vi por mim mesmo.

Ela riu novamente, adorando estar ali com Edward naquele momento. Tirou as sandálias e dobrou as pernas por baixo do corpo, virando-se ligeiramente para ficar frente a frente com ele.

Ele não sorria. Olhava para ela como se tentasse entender o que a fazia funcionar.

— E muito compreensiva quanto à necessidade que Charlie sente de protegê-la.

— Amo o meu pai. — Ela suspirou — E compreendo que, como única herdeira de um homem rico, sou uma boa candidata a um seqüestro.

— No entanto, insiste em morar sozinha.

— Não moro exatamente sozinha, não é? A equipe de segurança dele mora no apartamento ao lado. Monitora a mim e também o apartamento quando saio.

— Não seria mais simples morar na casa de seu pai?

— Talvez, mas deste jeito tenho mais independência. E depois, não quero que o dinheiro de meu pai domine todos os aspectos de minha vida.

— Você preferiria não ter a equipe de segurança.

— É.

— Mas aceita devido aos _sentimentos _de Charlie, seus temores por você.

— E também para ser prática. Não faz o mesmo pela sua mãe?

Ele sorriu, esticando o braço no encosto do sofá.

— _Touché._

O aroma dele a envolvia, a fragrância sutil da loção pós-barba misturada com seu próprio cheiro. Era a primeira vez que Bella sentia o aroma individual de alguém. Talvez porque, para seus sentidos, Edward fosse único. De todas as maneiras.

A calidez e a virilidade dele a atraíam, e ela se forçou a falar em vez de se aproximar de Edward.

— Aposto que acha tão difícil encontrar tempo para os jantares e passeios em família que Esme deseja quanto acho ter a equipe de segurança do meu pai aqui.

— Acho que você tem razão, embora nunca encarasse isso sob esse aspecto. Só sei que, desde menino, estive determinado a dar à minha mãe a vida que meu pai _devia _lhe ter dado. — Algo na expressão dele dizia que essas palavras o surpreenderam tanto quanto a ela.

Edward era uma pessoa muito fechada, e ter compartilhado tanto de si mesmo com Bella era incrivelmente especial.

Permitindo-se um ligeiro toque, ela roçou o braço dele e sorriu.

— Bem, acho que você ultrapassou, e muito, essa meta.

— Acha mesmo?

Ela sorriu, emocionada, porque parecia que Edward estava perguntando com interesse. Como se pudesse haver alguma dúvida.

— Duvido que seu pai seja um magnata imensamente rico. Você ultrapassou tudo que ele poderia ter feito por ela, mesmo se tivesse ficado por perto.

— Acho que você tem razão. — A satisfação na voz dele revelou a Bella algo mais sobre esse homem enigmático que queria se casar com ela.

Ele tinha coisas a provar para si mesmo... para o avô... e para o pai que jamais conhecera.

Lembrando seu papel de anfitriã, perguntou:

— Aceita um café, ou uma bebida?

— Nenhum dos dois, obrigado.

Por que o jeito de ele dizer isso a deixou toda arrepiada?

— Foi idéia sua subir — lembrou ela.

— Para resolver uma de suas preocupações relativas ao casamento, não porque quero tomar alguma coisa.

— Pretende afastar os meus temores? — Quanta nobreza dele! — De que maneira? — Embora pudesse adivinhar.

Ele se inclinou para ela, invadindo completamente seu espaço pessoal, e o calor do corpo dele a atraía, enquanto seus olhos escuros a hipnotizavam.

— Adivinhe.

— E aquela conversa de integridade antes do casamento? — Pretendia perguntar em tom sarcástico, mas a voz saiu excitada e convidativa demais. Droga!

— Pretendo me casar com você. Depende de você marcar a data. — Disse isso da forma mais casual possível.

— Então não faz mal seduzir uma virgem se pretende casar com ela? — Falou novamente naquela voz excitada que começava a irritá-la.

Parecia que ela queria que Edward a tranqüilizasse, mas não queria. Ou queria? Não assim, de caso pensado. Porém, Edward era um planejador e funcionava melhor com um roteiro. Bella soube disso desde o princípio. Só não esperava que aquela característica dominasse essa parte do seu relacionamento.

— Você disse que não é virgem. — Parecia que, para ele, tanto fazia.

— E você não acreditou.

— Você não tem motivo para mentir.

— Não, não tenho. — Mas ele tinha duvidado dela. Por que mesmo? Ah sim, os relatórios de segurança do pai e do seu próprio investigador. Mas, mesmo assim, ele devia ter acreditado nela. Não devia?

— Se eu fosse virgem, estaria planejando me seduzir a sangue frio?

Isso o fez sorrir predatoriamente.

— Posso garantir que não haverá nada de frio nisso.

— Agora, veja, custo a entender como você vai... — Seu cérebro entrou em curto-circuito quando o braço dele passou do encosto do sofá para os seus ombros.

Ele lhe roçou a clavícula com o polegar.

— Sim?

— Sim?

Os lábios dele pairavam sobre os seus.

— Você dizia?

— Dizia... — Bella buscou desesperadamente se controlar — Você... eu...

— Você... eu... o quê? — escarneceu ele, a voz cheia de riso e triunfo masculino.

O divertimento de Edward lhe espicaçou o orgulho, e ela afastou a cabeça da boca que se aproximava.

— Ainda não vejo como você pretende me convencer de sua paixão quando está me tocando com a _intenção _de me convencer. É como oferecer uma garantia extra a um cliente potencial.

As palavras soavam brilhantes no cérebro dela. Ele, porém, parecia pouco impressionado com o argumento.

— Posso jurar que não a enxergo como um cliente.

Ela não tinha certeza disso. Agora que o tinha verbalizado, o pensamento se enraizou em sua mente. Ele se aproximou mais um pouquinho.

— Desejo você. Quando a tiver possuído, lhe será impossível ignorar a verdade de meu desejo, _pethi mou._

—Você é tão seguro de si. — Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fez algo completamente inusitado. Um beicinho. E se sentiu bem ao fazê-lo.

Edward sorriu, como se achasse a reação encantadora, e roçou a ponta do dedo pelo braço cruzado de Bella, depois subiu pelo braço mais próximo do corpo, de modo que as costas dos dedos entraram em contato com a pele exposta pelo decote. Ela ofegou com a onda de calor e de prazer que a engolfou. Edward parou, com os dedos perigosamente próximos ao seio dela.

— É o fato de me sentir tão seguro quanto a você me querer que realmente a incomoda, eu acho.

Ele tinha razão, droga. Mas ela não teve tempo de pensar nisso, porque a boca de Edward desceu e se prendeu à dela com uma posse absoluta. Não era um beijo tímido, um prelúdio para a sedução, mas a coisa em si: Ao vivo e a cores, provocando explosões dentro dela e lhe derretendo o cérebro. E ela se entregou, exatamente como ele previra. Sem um soluço de protesto. Sem sequer uma tentativa de empurrá-lo. E não podia nem alegar que era porque as mãos estavam presas entre eles, pois Edward descruzara os braços imediatamente para poder chegar mais perto com o seu corpo grande e forte.

Até se sentiria constrangida se não estivesse gostando tanto do beijo. Mas nunca sentira nada tão perfeito. Bem, nada exceto os beijos dele. Fora assim desde o princípio. Ela percebera então o que sabia agora. O lugar dela era nos braços dele. Não sabia se ele sentia o mesmo, mas ansiava pelo toque de Edward.

Será que ele percebia? Era por isso que se mostrava tão seguro? Claro que sim... Edward era experiente demais para não perceber. Mas nada disso explicava por que _ele _queria se casar com _ela._

Até mesmo esses pensamentos se desvaneceram quando a língua dele exigiu e conseguiu a entrada em sua boca. O sabor dele a inebriou e Bella deixou Edward puxá-la firmemente contra o seu corpo, e regozijou-se com a carga elétrica do contato quando os seios se apertaram contra o peito dele.

Ela lhe puxou a camisa e depois procurou os botões, ávida por sentir a pele quente de Edward. Os botões se abriram, apesar dos seus dedos desajeitados, e Bella se deliciou com os cachos escuros e sedosos que cobriam o peito dele. Edward era tão viril, tudo nele gritava _exemplar especial de homem._

Os músculos dele eram duros como granito debaixo dos seus dedos curiosos. Ele era tão grande que a intimidava, mas também excitava sua sensualidade feminina.

Ele rosnou e puxou-a para o colo. Planejado ou não, o desejo dele por ela pulsava entre eles como ele prometera. Bella não podia negar a realidade bruta da ereção de Edward apertada contra a sua coxa, nem o modo como as mãos que a seguravam tremiam contra sua carne vibrante de sensações.

Porém, era muito mais do que apenas uma sensação física. Ela amava este homem, e seu coração ansiava por essa conexão íntima com tanto fervor quanto seu corpo.

As mãos dele escorregavam sobre a seda de seu vestido, provocando sensações que não cessavam de chocá-la. Era assim que a paixão devia ser — não forçada, não abafada, mas tão completa, tão real, que cada átomo de seu corpo vibrava de prazer. A mão de Edward deslizou pelas suas pernas acima, puxando o vestido e as deixando de fora. Ele parou quando as pontas dos dedos roçaram o ápice de suas coxas através da renda fina de sua calcinha.

Ele gemeu e afastou os lábios dos dela. Para poder olhar o que tocava.

— Muito sexy.

Bella não conseguia falar. Olhou para si mesma, esparramada no colo de Edward, as pernas entreabertas, as coxas tremendo de desejo. Sentia seu próprio odor sensual e, em vez de se sentir constrangida, se sentiu mais excitada ao pensar que podia reagir tão completamente ao beijo deste homem.

O peito bronzeado dele brilhava à luz tênue do único abajur que ela deixara aceso. Seu corpo moreno contrastava tanto com o de Bella que ela se perdeu por longos momentos no prazer de contemplá-lo.

— Gostaria de vê-lo diante de uma lareira, deitado, nu, num tapete espesso. Excitado — disse ela, chocada por ter admitido em voz alta uma de suas fantasias noturnas prediletas.

Ele não parecia espantado, parecia interessado.

— Tem uma lareira no meu quarto. Depois de nos casarmos, terei muito prazer em realizar seu desejo.

— Não disse que vou casar com você. — Onde achou o juízo para dizer isso, não sabia, mas desconfiava que a auto-preservação era tão instintiva quanto a intimidade sexual.

—Vai casar, sim.

— Talvez.

Ele escolheu aquele momento para escorregar o dedo pela beirada do trapinho que cobria o centro feminino dela. Ela gemeu e se arqueou para o toque dele, querendo que ele movesse o dedo um pouquinho mais para a esquerda.

Edward repetiu a carícia, a expressão feroz.

— Vou convencê-la.

— Pode tentar — convidou Bella, baixando uma das mãos para envolver a rigidez que comprovava que o desejo dele era tão real quanto o seu.

Não era uma amante ousada, mas era imperativo para seus sentimentos recém descobertos fazê-lo reconhecer que o desejo não era só da parte dela.

Ele ofegou, depois praguejou, e então foi a vez de Bella sorrir.

Vibrou de prazer com a reação dele. Talvez sua falta de ousadia no passado fosse porque sua única ligação sexual ocorrera quando tinha apenas 19 anos. Seu amante anterior era bem mais velho e muito mais experiente do que ela.

Enquanto o toque de Edward atiçava uma fogueira violenta de desejo dentro dela, Bella percebeu que seu ex-amante talvez soubesse muito, porém não tinha sido dos melhores ao fazer amor. E essa percepção afastou um pouco a dor de lembranças antigas. Se aquele homem houvesse sido tão bom quanto Edward, ela jamais teria escapado relativamente ilesa. Talvez nem houvesse escapado, apesar do que soubera naquela ocasião.

Na época, pensou que o coração tinha sido dilacerado pelo cálculo frio e a traição dele, mas, após cinco anos, tinha de admitir que poderia ter sido muito pior. Essa verdade a trouxe de volta à realidade com um puxão forte em suas emoções. Porque este _era _Edward. Ela _realmente _o amava, e o potencial dele para magoá-la ia além de tudo que Bella conhecia.

O terror a percorreu, esfriando o sangue aquecido pela excitação.

Tinha aprendido a esperar pouco do pai, mas será que algum dia poderia afetar o distanciamento emocional necessário para aceitar aquele tipo de relacionamento com Edward? Não queria, mesmo que pudesse. Não queria um casamento semimorto. Queria algo completamente vibrante entre eles. Isso, porém, seria apenas um sonho tolo?

— O que houve? — Ele olhava para o rosto dela agora, a testa franzida.

Ela pestanejou e o fitou, percebendo que Edward parará de tocá-la.

— Nada.

Mas era mentira. Sua mente pulsava, inquieta. Ele podia magoá-la. Muito. Será que deixá-lo fazer amor com ela era uma decisão inteligente? Queria mesmo deixá-lo se apossar de seu coração mais do que já havia?

_Ele queria casar com ela, _o lado do cérebro que alojava a libido repetia com urgência estridente. Ele não a ia deixar na mão. Mas o seu primeiro amante também queria casar com ela. Só que seus motivos não eram os que alegava, nem os que ela precisava que fossem. O amor não tinha nem entrado na equação.

— Você estava pensando em outra coisa. — disse Edward, insistindo no assunto.

— E isso o incomoda?

— Considerando o que estamos fazendo, incomoda, sim.

— Ah, o ego masculino. Não precisa sentir o seu danificado. Estava pensando em você. — Dessa vez as palavras soavam _mais _sarcásticas do que tencionara, mas não conseguiu modificar o tom.

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas escuras, mas não se afastou.

— Neste momento, quero que você esteja _comigo, _pensando só _nisto._

Ela não esperava outro assalto a seus sentidos tão depressa. Provavelmente porque seus pensamentos e seus sentimentos eram tão divergentes que ela esperava que os dele fossem impactados também.

Este beijo era tão carnal que destruiu seus temores e sua capacidade de pensar, deixando-a cambaleante, num redemoinho de desejo que não sabia navegar. Estes toques e estas carícias a deixavam louca de desejo e tão incoerente que nem percebeu que tinha sido despida até se ver nua nos braços fortes de Edward, sendo carregada para o quarto. Também devia ter removido algumas roupas, pois o torso de Edward estava exposto, e ele estava descalço.

O seu corpo ardia com o desejo de fundir-se com o dele, e ela se apertava contra Edward como se fosse conseguir isso naquela posição.

— Isso, fique louca por mim, Isabella. Você é tudo que um homem poderia desejar.

— Bella — ofegou ela, precisando que Edward a chamasse pelo nome que ela preferia, o que, em sua cabeça, combinava com a mulher que ela verdadeiramente era. A situação era íntima demais para o nome formal que só o pai dela usava.

Olhos escuros brilharam dentro dos dela.

— Bella. — Depois ele disse uma palavra em grego, rica de significado. _Minha._

Ele estava se apossando dela e, naquele justo instante, ela não podia se negar a ele. Precisava mais dele do que do ar que respirava, pertencia a ele. Pelo menos por esta noite.

Distribuindo beijos febris pela clavícula de Edward, pelo seu pescoço e pelo seu maxilar, Bella se recusava a pensar. Só podia sentir. Emoções profundas, prazer físico em todos os nervos, alegria e propósito irradiavam de Edward. Tudo se misturava num pacote inflamável que a abalava até a alma. Ela havia nascido para este momento e se regozijava com o seu esplendor.

— Edward... — Bella lambeu embaixo do queixo dele.

Ele rosnou e caiu na cama com ela. Bella caiu esparramada por cima de Edward, mas ele rapidamente inverteu as posições e se apossou de sua boca. Ela abriu os lábios, convidando a língua dele e aprofundando o beijo. Edward esfregou a parte inferior do corpo contra o dela, e Bella ficou rígida de choque com o prazer que sentiu.

Ele se livrara da calça com o resto da roupa, e sua ereção a tocava num lugar de onde ninguém se aproximara em cinco anos. Era incrível. Ele estava rígido como uma rocha e, no entanto, sua pele era macia e completamente deliciosa, apertada contra seu local mais feminino.

Ele puxou a cabeça para trás.

— Você está pronta para mim.

— Estou. — Ela tentou se retorcer para recebê-lo. Ele não a deixou se mexer.

— Proteção? — rangeu ele.

Bella logo compreendeu o que ele queria, e respondeu:

— Na gaveta, perto da cama.

Tinha comprado os preservativos quando começaram a sair juntos, imaginando que ele ia insistir por intimidade. O cérebro dela funcionava o bastante para apreciar que houvesse lembrado.

Edward queria que Bella casasse com ele, mas não ia tentar prendê-la com uma gravidez. Sentiu-se feliz ao saber disso. Seu outro amante não fora tão nobre. Ela agradecia a Deus pelas intenções asquerosas dele não terem dado fruto, porém jamais se esqueceria do sentimento de traição quando percebera o que ele tentara fazer.

Edward se afastou dela e correu para a mesinha de cabeceira, abriu a gaveta e agarrou um preservativo, colocando-o rapidamente. Voltou para a cama, aproximando-se dela de joelhos. Parecia um predador pronto para saltar sobre a presa. E ela se arrepiou toda de prazer por saber que a presa era ela.

Edward tomou o seio dela na mão e o massageou, levando-a ao delírio. Bella gemeu.

Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Seu desejo por mim é real, assim como o meu por você.

— Sim.

— A paixão, ela está aqui entre nós — disse Edward com um forte sotaque grego. — Ela é real.

— Sim — repetiu Bella.

— Acredite — disse ele, e depois a beijou novamente.

Ela não tinha certeza do que ele queria dizer, mas aceitou sua boca e seu toque, retribuindo-os livremente. Quando Edward se colocou sobre ela, Bella abriu as coxas num convite instintivo.

Então Edward parou. Parou de se mexer. Parou de beijá-la. Parou até com os másculos ruídos sensuais de prazer que estava emitindo.

Os olhos dela se abriram e encontraram um olhar escuro fitando-a.

— Você me aceita em seu corpo? — perguntou ele.

Edward sabia que ela o queria, então essa pergunta significava algo mais, porém Bella não tinha certeza do que era. Mas isso não importava. Sua resposta foi:

— Sim.

Ele assentiu, como que selando um pacto, e depois seguiu adiante.

Tecidos sedosos se esticaram, e seu corpo o absorveu como se tivesse sido criado para se encaixarem perfeitamente. Ela se sentiu totalmente preenchida, mas em vez de dor teve prazer. Era muito, muito bom.

Sentiu um medo feminino a atravessar, mas isso não diminuiu seu excitamento. Aumentou-o, fazendo-a ansiar por movimento e pela posse total.

— Quero você.

— Pode me receber?

— Fui feita para isso. — Não tinha certeza do que dizia, mas parecia fazer sentido.

Ele impeliu os quadris para frente. Continuando o movimento, se apossou do corpo dela aos pouquinhos.

Edward disse algo em grego que Bella não entendeu.

Ela se deleitou com a sensação de união completa por um longo momento.

— Eu disse que encaixaríamos.

Ele riu roucamente.

— Geralmente é o homem que tranqüiliza a mulher com essa frase.

— É mesmo? — perguntou ela, pouco ligando para o que era a norma entre outros homens e mulheres.

Só sabia o que era certo entre eles, e isto era certo. Tentou se arquear para ele.

— Preciso que você se mexa.

E ele se mexeu. Com tal perfeição que os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, que escorreram por suas têmporas. Edward pareceu entender, porque sorveu as lágrimas e continuou a fazer amor com ela, enquanto o corpo dela se aproximava de um cataclismo de prazer diferente de tudo que já conhecera.

Então aconteceu o que só podia ser milagre, pois o corpo dele se retesou sobre o dela no instante mesmo em que ela explodiu por dentro. Ele gritou. Ela gemeu alto. E seus corpos estremeceram juntos numa entrega mútua. Edward continuou a fazer movimentos pequenos e caridosos, prolongando o prazer de ambos.

O corpo de Bella se agitou em espasmos de prazer, enquanto ele gemia e se atirava contra ela mais algumas vezes, até desabar sobre Bella, num montão pesado, mas bem-vindo.

A respiração dele rugia em seu ouvido, e o peito dela arfava.

— Foi incrível — sussurrou ela, com medo de estragar o momento perfeito com muito som.

— É, foi mesmo — resmungou Edward contra o pescoço dela, arrepiando sua pele super sensibilizada.

Ela virou a cabeça e o beijou no rosto.

— Obrigada.

— Meu prazer foi igual ou maior que o seu.

— Fico contente por não ter dito que foi todo seu.

— Não seria verdade.

Ela riu suavemente da arrogância dele, mas logo se silenciou. Edward tinha toda razão. Não seria verdade. Ela jamais sentira algo tão maravilhoso. E queria sentir isso de novo. E de novo. E de novo.

E foi para isso que ele fez amor com ela, não foi? Para convencê-la de que nasceram um para o outro. Se não para o amor, então para o desejo e para a amizade.

— Vou adorar ter você como minha esposa — disse ele, confirmando que seus pensamentos eram paralelos, mas diferentes.

— O negócio ainda não está fechado, Edward.

Ele se recostou e a fitou com um olhar que dizia: "Será possível!" Ela já conhecia aquele olhar, mas, na situação atual, era engraçado, e ela riu.

— Não acho isso engraçado. Você _vai _casar comigo, Bella.

Pelo menos usou o nome certo. Ela sufocou o riso e acariciou o rosto dele.

— Fazer amor com você foi incrível, mas ainda preciso de tempo para pensar.

— Depois do que acabamos de fazer juntos, como pode precisar de tempo para pensar?

— Porque não podemos passar a vida inteira na cama, Edward.

— É um caso a pensar.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

—Você é tão homem.

— Isso, sou. — Ele se separou dela cuidadosamente e foi nu para o banheiro. — Eu não seria muito útil para você nesta situação se não fosse — atirou ele por sobre os ombros.

Ela não podia negar, e nem tentou.

Edward passou a noite e fez amor com Bella novamente, de madrugada, e depois, quando o despertador os acordou. Nas duas vezes ela se transformou num molambo trêmulo de satisfação. Mas ele não insistiu em uma resposta definitiva. Era como se estivesse tão certo quanto ao que ela diria que não se incomodava em esperar.

Saiu de lá depois de uma chuveirada para ir para casa se vestir para o trabalho, enquanto ela se aprontava apressadamente para não se atrasar.

Bella nem teve tempo para pensar ou tentar entender o significado daquela noite.

Edward lhe ligou mais tarde naquela manhã, mas ela estava com um cliente e só pôde retornar a ligação no meio da hora do almoço.

— Esperava que pudéssemos almoçar juntos, _pethi mou, _mas vejo que não vai dar.

Ela viu a quantidade de papéis em sua mesa e concordou.

— É, infelizmente não vai dar mesmo.

— Jantar hoje à noite? Mamãe espera vê-la.

Se ele não houvesse dito isso, ela talvez recusasse. Precisava de um tempo para botar a cabeça no lugar. Mas gostava de Esme Cullen. Muito.

E não tinha intenção de magoar aquela mulher tão doce.

— Adoraria. A que horas quer que eu chegue?

— Eu pego você às 18h.

— Prefiro ir dirigindo.

— E eu prefiro cuidar do seu conforto.

— Sabe que sou seguida pela equipe de segurança. Estarei perfeitamente segura, tanto na ida quanto na volta.

— Apesar disso, prefiro acompanhá-la. É a prerrogativa do homem.

— Em outra década, talvez.

— Algumas tradições não devem ser esquecidas. Além do mais, já notei que você não gosta de dirigir.

Era verdade. Sabia dirigir, mas não gostava. E Edward tinha notado.

— Você vai teimar sobre isso, não é? — perguntou Bella calmamente.

Estava se sentindo acarinhada. Provavelmente devia agradecê-lo por isso, mas não queria alimentar a crença dele de que sempre sabia o que era melhor.

— Ainda duvida?

Ela riu suavemente.

— Não, pois sei que teimar é o que você faz melhor.

— Depois da noite passada, diria que você considera que tenho alguns outros atributos.

Apesar de ninguém mais ter ouvido as palavras dele, ela enrubesceu.

— Edward!

Ele riu baixinho, sensualmente, a afetando de um jeito que Bella preferiu ignorar.

Esperou que ele parasse de rir e depois se despediu, dizendo:

— Vejo você às 18h, então.

— Vou esperar ansiosamente.

Ela desligou o telefone, sentindo-se ligeiramente manipulada mas realmente não se importava. Um dos problemas que enfrentara nos namoros fora que, depois de crescer sob os cuidados do pai e ter de lutar por independência, todos os outros homens pareciam fáceis de dominar. No começo, achava que queria isso mesmo.

Não queria ser usada novamente, nem ser dominada, então só saía com homens do seu mundo, que não precisavam do seu dinheiro. Homens que não tinham a vibração de Edward, nem seu poder pessoal.

Logo se cansou desses homens, e só depois de Edward irromper por sua vida foi que percebeu o que faltava. Queria um homem íntegro, mas não facilmente dominável. Não gostava de ser dominada, mas gostava da força de Edward.

Aprendeu que um homem podia ser agressivo e poderoso, e, ainda assim, sensível aos sentimentos dela. Porém, isso não era o mesmo que ter o seu amor. No entanto, Edward sempre cuidava dela. Ele a observava e prestava atenção.

Além disso, não vivia com medo de ofender seu frágil ego masculino, porque ele não era sensível _demais. _A aprovação do pai era uma faca de dois gumes. Sua falta de conexão emocional com ela resultará numa rebelião de Bella contra tudo que ele representava. Porém, havia uma partezinha mínima dela que ainda queria sua aprovação. Que ainda esperava bem no fundo que, se o conseguisse agradar o bastante, ele a amaria como um pai deve amar a sua filhinha.

Casar com Edward definitivamente agradaria seu pai, mas a semelhança dele com o homem que dilacerara o coração de Bella inúmeras vezes em seus 24 anos de indiferença quase absoluta a fazia parar para pensar.

Esses pensamentos perturbadores foram interrompidos por um telefonema, e ela não teve mais nem um segundo livre para pensar durante o resto do dia. Saiu tarde do trabalho e se apressou para se preparar para jantar em casa dos Cullen.

Edward perguntou pelo dia dela quando a foi buscar e passou o caminho inteiro até sua casa a escutando. Era uma experiência inebriante ser o foco central da atenção dele. Com prazer, ela fez um tique mental no placar dele, no lado que dizia: "Não é uma cópia carbono de Charlie Swan."

Ele a ajudou a sair do carro e ela o parou com a mão, se espichando para beijá-lo no canto da boca.

— Obrigada.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Por quê?

— Por me escutar. Imagino que minhas tentativas de ajudar meus clientes não sejam muito fascinantes, mas você não me impediu de falar.

Ele se abaixou e a beijou plenamente nos lábios.

— Está enganada.

Ela se agarrava ao bíceps dele, precisando de apoio depois daquele beijo breve, mas arrasador.

— Sobre quê?

— Tudo em você me interessa, mas o seu desejo de ajudar os outros não só é admirável como fascinante para mim.

— Você é um homem especial, Edward. — Mas seria verdade? Se tudo nela o interessava, por que ele ignorava tanto alguns elementos básicos da natureza de Bella? O mais importante sendo a necessidade dela por uma conexão emocional com ele.

— Lembre-se disso.

— Não é algo que possa esquecer.

Ele apenas sorriu e a levou para dentro de casa.


	4. Chapter 3

Esme Cullenestava muito feliz de ver Bella, e a recebeu efusivamente.

— Tão bom você vir. Edward ultimamente tem parecido um leão enjaulado, mas quando você está aqui ele melhora. — Ela apertou a mão de Bella e sentou no sofá, indicando que Bella sentasse a seu lado.

— Mamãe, não me incomodo de ser comparado a um leão, mas estou longe de ser enjaulado.

— Há muitos tipos de jaula, meu filho — disse Esme sabiamente — Embora eu concorde que você parece muito um leão, na jaula ou fora dela, porque enxerga o mundo como sua presa. — Ela suspirou, os olhos cheios de preocupação — São sempre os negócios com você. Quer vencer, vencer, vencer.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Melhor isso do que ser um preguiçoso, não?

Esme franziu os lábios e apelou para Bella com o olhar.

— Não consigo imaginar este aí preguiçoso. Você consegue?

Bella sacudiu a cabeça solenemente, embora um sorriso aparecesse no canto da boca.

— Não, realmente não consigo.

— Está aí, viu? — disse Esme, como que fechando a questão.

Bella imaginou se Edward sabia que questão era essa, pois ela mesma não entendia bem. Apesar disso, sorriu.

— E o que devo ver, mamãe? — perguntou Edward.

— Que trabalhar o tempo todo é uma jaula. — disse a mãe como se isso fosse óbvio.

— Melhor essa jaula do que outras que eu poderia mencionar.

— Talvez, mas o melhor seria jaula nenhuma. Não concorda Bella?

— É. A liberdade é uma coisa linda, e às vezes temos de sacrificar outras coisas para obtê-la.

— Ah, esta aqui é esperta. Segure-a, meu filho. — Esme acariciou o braço de Bella.

Edward sorriu.

— É o que pretendo fazer, pode acreditar.

Esme assentiu.

— Ótimo.

Felizmente, foi só isso que disseram sobre o assunto, e Bella se sentiu grata por ele não ter contado à mãe sobre o pedido de casamento. Sentia que Esme a tentaria convencer a dizer sim.

Então, por que Edward não usara a mãe para falar bem dele? Parecia a Bella ser uma tática que ele empregaria.

Por outro lado, ela pedira um tempo para pensar e, aparentemente, Edward ia respeitar isso. O que dizia muito a seu favor.

Já que Esme não estava pressionando Bella para aceitar o pedido do seu querido filho, a sua presença ali, como um anteparo, tornava a noite mais relaxante. Mas nada impedia a mente de Bella de reviver repetidamente os acontecimentos da véspera. O trabalho tinha ajudado, mas estar em companhia dele tornava isso impossível.

Pegava Edward a olhando como um tubarão, pronto a engoli-la, e começava a gaguejar e corar. A mãe o censurava por constrangê-la, mas Edward apenas sorria e se dizia inocente.

Um telefonema importante chegou durante a sobremesa, e Edward pediu licença para atender à ligação no escritório.

Esme sacudiu a cabeça depois de ele sair.

— Ele dá importância demais aos negócios, aquele ali. Achei que trazê-lo para a América lhe daria uma vida melhor. Não é fácil ser uma criança sem pai numa aldeia pequena como a nossa, mas agora me pergunto se fiz a escolha certa. Se tivéssemos permanecido lá, ele talvez não fosse tão movido pelos negócios.

— Não creio que Edward seja o tipo de homem que é definido por seu ambiente. Ele é o que é, e seria este mesmo homem, não importa onde passasse a infância. Tanto numa aldeia da Grécia quanto em Boston, seu filho teria chegado ao topo, independentemente de qualquer coisa. Acho, porém, que se você houvesse ficado lá, isso teria demorado mais, e seria mais difícil para ele. Talvez não estivesse onde está no momento, mas nunca duvide que teria atingido o que se propôs atingir.

— Obrigada, Isabella. Você é uma moça muito bondosa e perceptiva.

O elogio encheu Bella de bem-estar. Ela sorriu.

— E, pense só, se ele tivesse de trabalhar mais para chegar ao lugar onde está, teria demorado mais para tratar de assuntos que não fossem exclusivamente relacionados com os negócios.

Não ia revelar que a pedira em casamento, mas calculava que Esme fosse bastante esperta para perceber que os pensamentos do filho tinham se voltado para assuntos domésticos.

A senhora ficou horrorizada.

— Acha que ele talvez me tivesse feito esperar ainda mais para ter netos?

Bella riu. Sabia que a outra era intuitiva em relação ao filho.

— Temo que sim.

Esme sacudiu a cabeça novamente.

— Ainda me preocupo com ele. Nunca vai parar de querer mais? Quando terá o suficiente?

— Ele parece querer provar algumas coisas a si mesmo — disse Bella cuidadosamente.

Dessa vez o suspiro de Esme trazia uma grande tristeza.

— É. Quer provar que não herdou nada de mal do pai. O meu pai, ele era um homem bom, mas rigoroso. Fez Edward se sentir responsável por coisas sobre as quais não tinha nenhum controle. Papai não dizia nada de bom sobre o jovem que eu amei, mas ele era bom. Moço demais para ser tão forte quanto precisava ser, talvez, mas bom.

— Alguma vez você disse isso a Edward?

— Tentei, mas enquanto papai era vivo seria desrespeitoso dizer que suas palavras não eram todas verdadeiras. Quando ele morreu, suas crenças estavam tão enraizadas em Edward que não as consegui arrancar. E parte de mim... Eu culpava Carlisle por nunca haver voltado. Havia coisas que eu não sabia na ocasião Agora lamento nunca ter negado as palavras de meu pai.

Bella esticou a mão e tocou de leve no braço de Esme.

— Deve ter sido difícil para você.

— Foi. Fui criada para ser uma boa moça, para conservar minha inocência para o casamento, mas o amor que sentia pelo pai de Edward era avassalador. Nunca mais senti nada igual. Você vai me achar uma tola, mas ele sempre foi o marido do meu coração.

— Não acho isso tolice nenhuma. Já ouvi falar de amor assim. — E, pela primeira vez, ela imaginou se realmente queria se sentir assim por um homem.

Aquele tipo de amor sempre foi seu ideal, mas agora, vendo a dor de Esme, a mágoa naqueles lindos olhos castanhos, o coração de Bella sentiu uma pontada, tanto de solidariedade quanto de medo. Sentiu-se cheia de compaixão e, ainda, do temor de que seus próprios sentimentos já corressem tanto risco quanto os de Esme correram.

Não era uma adolescente ingênua de 16 anos com seu primeiro amante, mas desconfiava que o tipo de amor de que Esme falava transcendia a idade e até mesmo a experiência.

O sorriso de Esme apagou a mágoa de seus olhos, que brilhavam com a lembrança de um sentimento tão forte, que podia lhe trazer tanto alegria quanto mágoa.

— Sentir isso ultrapassa toda a riqueza que este mundo pode oferecer. E ser correspondida é um dom de prazer inimaginável. Ambos o sentimos. Ele me amou tanto quanto eu a ele.

— No entanto, ele partiu. — Bella não disse isso por duvidar de Esme, mas por não conseguir entender como alguém podia se afastar de algo tão especial. Tarde demais, percebeu quenão devia ter falado. — Sinto muito. Não devia ter dito isso.

— Por que não? É a verdade. Mas apenas parte da verdade. Papai nos pegou juntos e surrou o meu amor até ele nem conseguir se levantar. — Os olhos de Esme se encheram de lágrimas.

— Tentei fazê-lo parar, mas papai me esbofeteou, e Carlisle me mandou sair. Não suportava me ver machucada. Não obedeci a meu pai, mas obedeci a Carlisle. Seu orgulho ficava ferido por eu vê-lo apanhar daquele jeito, eu percebi. Ele se recusou a levantar a mão contra o meu pai, então ficou indefeso. Papai achava que tinha o direito de fazer o que fez, mas expulsou Carlisle da ilha.

— Então ele não partiu voluntariamente.

— Não. Ele não tinha como saber que eu engravidara. Era apenas um adolescente também. Um rapaz em férias com os amigos. Tentou me ver uma vez depois.

Bella apertou as mãos. Edward saberia disso?

— Só descobri depois da morte de papai. Achei a carta na cômoda dele. A princípio, não contei a Edward, porque ele já estava chorando a morte do avô, porém mais tarde não vi do que adiantaria. Já fazia tanto tempo, e eu tinha me convencido de que Carlisle se casara e tivera mais filhos. Edward já tinha tantos problemas, e achei que o expor a tal situação o teria magoado ainda mais. Achei melhor esperar.

— Você provavelmente tinha razão.

Os olhos de Esme se encheram de dúvidas.

— Será? Nunca me casei. Tive a oportunidade, mas não quis. Será que foi o mesmo para o meu Carlisle? Tive de escolher entre usar o dinheiro que consegui com a venda da casa da minha família na educação de Edward ou na busca pelo seu pai. Fiz a minha escolha, mas sempre me pergunto se foi à escolha certa.

— Mas agora que tem dinheiro, poderia achá-lo.

— Toquei no assunto uma vez com Edward. E me arrependi. Se eu não houvesse pedido, poderia ter feito isso sem repercussões, mas como disse a ele o que queria fazer, Edward me pediu para não usar o dinheiro ganho com o seu trabalho para procurar um homem que nos abandonara. Não o consegui fazer mudar de idéia.

— Contou a ele que o pai escrevera?

— Ele não se importou.

— Edward é muito teimoso.

— É.

O tal teimoso voltou logo depois para a sala, mas Bella não conseguia tirar da cabeça aquela conversa com Esme.

Quando Edward a levou para casa, novamente estacionou na garagem dos visitantes e pediu para subir. Bella sabia o que estava por vir, mas queria conversar com ele sobre o que Esme lhe contara e, para ser sincera consigo mesma, também queria o que ele queria. E queria muito.

Desta vez, Bella foi diretamente para a cozinha e pôs a chaleira no fogo para preparar um chá.

— Não estou com sede — disse Edward por trás dela.

— Quero chá. — _E tempo para conversar, _acrescentou silenciosamente.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha escura, mas fez uma ligeira reverência.

— Então tomaremos chá.

— Está caçoando de mim.

— Estou fazendo a sua vontade. É diferente.

— Entendo. E por que está fazendo a minha vontade?

—Pelos motivos masculinos mais óbvios. Espero adoçar seus sentimentos por mim para que eu possa me aproveitar de você.

Ela riu.

— Acho que sabe que pode me seduzir sem um bule de chá primeiro.

— Mas prefiro não seduzir.

— Quer que eu me ofereça?

— Isso é tão ruim?

Ela deu de ombros. Não achava que era, mas, mesmo assim, franziu a testa.

— Acha que fazer a minha vontade antes da cama vai me fazer convidá-lo a se deitar comigo?

— Farei o possível para convencê-la.

— Achei que não fosse me seduzir.

— Lembrá-la do prazer que compartilhamos ontem à noite não é sedução.

— E é esse o plano, lembrar-me?

— E fazê-la pensar sobre o que a noite de hoje pode trazer.

Felizmente para sua libido já esquentada, a chaleira apitou, e ela se pôs em ação, preparando um chá de ervas.

Estavam sentados à mesa da cozinha quando ela puxou assunto sobre o pai dele.

— Já pensou em achar o seu pai?

Edward se retesou.

— Vejo que seria demais esperar que o tempo que passei ao telefone não fosse aproveitado por mamãe para falar nisso. O que foi? Ela contou a história de como meu avô surrou Carlisle Foster e o expulsou?

— Você é incrivelmente perceptivo. — Ela sorriu maliciosamente, querendo criar um clima leve, mas sem saber se isso seria possível com aquela expressão no rosto dele. — Será que esteve nos espionando?

Edward suspirou e tomou um gole de chá.

— Não, mas é uma história que ela já me empurrou mais de uma vez.

— Não é uma história. Sua mãe jamais inventaria uma coisa dessas.

— Não duvido que meu avô tenha feito o que ela diz, mas que diferença isso faz? Meu pai foi fraco demais para voltar para ela. Isso é o que interessa.

— Ele tentou.

— Ela lhe falou sobre a carta também? — Edward parecia aborrecido.

— Falou.

— Olhe, li a carta, e não era uma carta de amor sonhando com a companhia dela. Ele tinha terminado a universidade, achava que poderiam se ver novamente pelas lembranças do passado. Nem mencionava aquele amor que ela insiste que ambos sentiam. Ele dizia algo sobre achar que ela talvez já estivesse casada, porque as moças gregas casavam mais cedo do que as americanas.

— Acha que ele devia ter aberto o coração para uma mulher que nem sabia se estava casada?

— Se o amor dele era tão grande como minha mãe alega, teria feito isso, sim. — O tom de Edward era duro, não aceitava nenhum argumento.

Ela insistiu.

— _Você _teria?

— Não acredito nesse tipo de amor.

— Sim, sei. Mas mesmo que acreditasse, duvido que expusesse o coração sem saber qual era a situação.

Isso pareceu espantá-lo um pouco.

— Qual é a finalidade desta conversa?

— Acho que você devia tentar encontrar seu pai, se não por você, então pela sua mãe.

Edward afastou a xícara e se recostou na cadeira, parecendo novamente um leão enjaulado.

— Acha que não considero os sentimentos dela quando me recuso a procurá-lo?

— E considera?

— Considero. — Ele esfregou o rosto, como se houvesse cansado de repente. — Diga-me, o que acha que aconteceria com minha mãe, que tem o coração tão sensível, se descobrisse que meu pai se casou logo depois de formado e tem outros filhos e uma esposa que adora?

— E tem? — Edward teria mandado investigar o homem?

— Não sei, e é essa a questão. Neste caso, ignorar é ser feliz. Pelo menos no que concerne à minha mãe.

— Mas se ele estiver casado, você não teria de contar a ela.

— Não poderia mentir para a minha mãe.

— Mas uma omissão será mesmo uma mentira, se for para protegê-la? Saber não seria melhor para você?

Edward deu de ombros.

— Amo a minha mãe. Esconder essa informação dela, se eu a tivesse, seria trair a confiança que existe entre nós. Não deixarei que ela se magoe novamente.

Puxa! Como seria possível não amar este homem?

— Mas se você estiver enganado?

— Então ele a teria procurado neste tempo todo.

Era um argumento convincente.

— E você? Não quer conhecê-lo?

— Ele abandonou a minha mãe e me abandonou também, embora não soubesse da minha existência. Não o quero em minha vida.

— Seu avô os manteve separados.

— Só houve uma carta, Bella, não dez, nem cinco, nem mesmo duas. Apenas uma. Ele só tentou uma vez, e nunca mais.

— E você não pode se imaginar fazendo isso, não é?

— Não quando se trata de algo importante para mim.

— Sou teimosa também, sabe.

— Já estabelecemos isso.

— Acho que você está errado.

— Acho que prefiro discutir sobre a maneira como vamos fazer sexo.

Chocada, ela abriu a boca num arquejo, mas não emitiu nenhum outro som. Sob a luz forte da cozinha, o olhar de Edward era ardoroso e cheio de malícia. Parecia tão deslocado naquela cozinha alegre e, no entanto, não estava.

Este homem, com sua sensualidade direta, se encaixava em sua vida de uma maneira surpreendente.

Porque, por mais espantosas que fossem, suas palavras rudes também a tinham excitado. Bella lambeu os lábios, sentindo o gosto do chá e do mel com que o adoçara.

— Isso não é algo que se discuta geralmente.

— Mas gosto de dizer como você é doce, como é bom sentir seu corpo.

Sem fôlego, ela disse:

— Você sabe ser muito... básico.

Ele se inclinou para frente e roçou os dedos em seu mamilo. Ela gemeu. Ele sorriu, obviamente satisfeito com o impacto que provocava nela.

— Acho que, apesar de sua imagem pública pudica, o primitivo a excita. Gosta de ouvir essas palavras que digo.

Edward tinha razão, mas nenhum outro homem que Bella conhecera teria dito algo assim. Edward era tão diferente. Seria por isso que ela se sentia tão atraída por ele?

— Acha que sou pudica? Acha que minha roupa é conservadora demais?

— Acho perfeito o jeito como se veste, Bella. Gosto de saber que o resto do mundo a olha e vê uma mulher elegante e tranqüila, mas sei que por baixo dessa fachada fica um corpo feito só para mim, que reage com uma paixão desenfreada que me encanta. — Continuou a roçar os dedos em seus mamilos excitados. — E às vezes acho que você se veste de um jeito mais provocante do que pretende.

— Não acha que _pretendo _provocá-lo? — Ela mal conseguia respirar, muito menos pensar com Edward a tocando daquele jeito e ouvindo o tom sensual da voz dele lhe dizendo aquelas coisas eróticas.

— Penso que você não tem noção de como acho sensuais seus _tailleurs _recatados e outras roupas, como o vestido que usava ontem à noite.

— Por que diz isso?

— Porque, se você soubesse, jamais teria duvidado da paixão que existe entre nós.

O cérebro masculino era difícil de entender, especialmente o de Edward.

— Devo ler a sua mente?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Espero que agora você tenha uma base melhor para tirar suas conclusões.

— Acho que sim. — Ela agarrou o pulso dele para interromper aquele toque excitante, que lhe derretia os miolos e outras partes do corpo.

— Eu antes sentia a sua paixão refreada — conseguiu dizer Bella — mas duvidei de meus instintos quando você não fez nada para realizá-la.

— E agora?

Ela respirou fundo, mas não conseguiu se controlar. Os seios pareciam inchados dentro do sutiã rendado e a respiração os fazia roçarem no tecido sedoso, excitando-a ainda mais. Ela sufocou um gemido e fechou os olhos, tentando achar seu controle na escuridão por trás das pálpebras.

— Agora admito que, juntos, somos muito bons naquilo.

Se ela ao menos soubesse se ele era, ou não, bom assim com todas as mulheres com quem esteve.

Para Bella, aquela noite fora uma experiência única, mas talvez ele sempre encontrasse aquela satisfação toda no ato do amor. Ela queria acreditar que não, mas se enganar quanto ao significado do sexo com um homem tinha partido seu coração antes. Recusava-se a repetir o erro.

Ele se levantou da mesa e foi até ela, puxando-a de pé. Ela estava perto do corpo dele, podia sentir o seu calor, mas ainda não estavam se tocando, exceto onde as mãos dele lhe apertavam os cotovelos. Seus olhos se abriram, recebendo o olhar ardente dele.

Ele acariciou com os polegares a área sensível da parte interna de seu cotovelo.

— Vamos ser bons juntos novamente, hem?

— Então acabamos de falar de seu pai?

— Sim. — Ele lhe segurou o rosto e lhe levantou o queixo — Acabamos de falar de tudo.

— Acho que posso aceitar isso — disse ela, rouca. O corpo ansiava pelo toque dele, mas Bella procurou controlar o impulso para se apertar contra Edward.

Queria bancar a tranqüila, não se revelar demais. Mas isso acabou com o primeiro roçar dos lábios dele contra os seus. O breve contato a atravessou como uma corrente elétrica sobrecarregada, fazendo o seu corpo se sacudir e se retesar, e seus lábios se abrirem, e pedirem silenciosamente por mais.

Ele a atendeu, cobrindo-lhe a boca completamente com a sua, se apossando dela, mas a convidando a compartilhar disso. E era o que ela queria também. Queria saber que o estava marcando como dela tão efetivamente quanto ele a marcara como dele. Ele aceitou a penetração tímida da língua dela e a convidou a entrar mais. Foi incrível.

Onde ele tinha aprendido a fazer amor tão completamente, apenas com lábios sobre lábios? Ou tinha nascido com esse dom? Edward era um homem especial, e era difícil não ter ciúmes das mulheres que a antecederam.

Ele a beijou no pescoço e ela estremeceu.

— Edward?

— Hem? — Ele mordiscou um ponto particularmente sensível, fazendo todo o corpo dela tremer.

— Sabe toda aquela conversa sobre não fazer sexo com uma virgem a não ser quando estejam casados ou perto disso?

Ele riu contra a clavícula dela.

— Bella, como ainda tem forças para me fazer perguntas? Devo estar fazendo alguma coisa errada.

— Não. — Ela arquejou um pouco quando ele tocou a língua em seu pescoço. — E essa a questão. Você faz isso tão bem. Só queria saber. Como aprendeu tudo isso? Faz tudo tão bem.

Ele gemeu e colou a boca nela.

— Você é tão maravilhosa. Não acredito que me perguntou isso.

— É só que não consigo entender se você e seu avô achavam correto o sexo com mulheres experientes. Isso faz parecer que você tem dois pesos e duas medidas, e depois, naturalmente, temos de considerar a _sua _virgindade.

— Posso lhe garantir que não sou virgem.

— Mas não o perturbou fazer sexo quando era? Ou a mulher planejava casar com você e algo deu errado?

O corpo dele se sacudiu de risadas, mesmo enquanto sua boca continuava fazendo coisas verdadeiramente deliciosas.

— Tem razão. Sou culpado de ter dois pesos e duas medidas.

— Explique-me isso.

— Há mulheres abertas ao sexo sem compromisso.

— Sim. — Isso era verdade.

— Você não é uma delas.

— Mas não sou virgem.

— No entanto, ainda é muito inocente.

Isso era algo sobre que ela não queria falar, mas, comparada com ele talvez fosse mesmo.

— Então fez sexo com muitas mulheres?

Ele suspirou e endireitou o corpo para que seus olhos se encontrassem.

— Não muitas. Não sou nenhum playboy.

— Mas você sabe tanto e gosta muito de sexo. Não o consigo imaginar celibatário.

— Então sua imaginação a traiu, embora a minha nem concebesse uma conversa como esta. Lembre-se de que durante anos trabalhei sem parar. Isso não estimulava nenhuma ligação sexual prolongada.

— Mas teve amantes.

— Tive parceiras sexuais. Mesmo quando a mesma mulher saciava essa necessidade por mais de algumas noites, o relacionamento não era o que eu descreveria como o de amantes. Nem mesmo era realmente um relacionamento. Apenas satisfazíamos uma necessidade mútua.

— Isso parece tão frio. — E tão grosseiro, mas ela estava começando a se acostumar com o jeito rude dele ao discutir certos assuntos.

Edward não fora criado na atmosfera refinada e muitas vezes sufocante a que Bella tinha sido sujeitada.

— E era. Não percebi o quanto era frio até me aquecer ao fogo de sua paixão sincera na primeira vez que a beijei.

Os olhos dela estavam marejados, as emoções a engasgavam. Ele talvez não acreditasse em amor, mas parecia que Bella era especial para ele. Disse isso.

— Claro que é especial. Quero casar com você. É minha amante e vai ser a minha esposa.

Ela não teve forças para negar naquele momento e nem tinha certeza de querer, então evitou uma resposta com um beijo. Ele rosnou e puxou o corpo dela para o seu, apertando sua rigidez contra ela em exigência e posse explícitas. Bella não tinha nenhuma intenção de recusar aquela exigência, nem conseguiria, mesmo que quisesse.

Edward a pegou nos braços e a levou para o quarto, deitando-a na cama cuidadosamente, como se ela fosse frágil e preciosa. Ela o olhou com o coração nos olhos, apertando os dentes para prender as palavras de amor que queriam lhe saltar da boca.

Ele permaneceu de pé e começou a se despir.

— Hoje, quero tudo bem devagar.

O corpo dela já estava ardente e ávido, e quase nem tinham feito nada.

— Acho que não vou sobreviver ao devagar.

— Não só vai sobreviver, como vai adorar. Eu garanto.

— Você é muito confiante.

— Segundo você, tenho razão para ser. Você gosta de como faço amor. Acha que sou tão bom, pergunta onde aprendi.

Ah, como ele era arrogante. Mas parecia satisfeito também então Bella sorriu.

— É, bem...

Ele sorriu, ouvindo essas duas palavras como um assentimento de cabeça.

— Está vendo?

Mas ela nem conseguia responder. Ele estava tirando a camisa e revelando a pele bronzeada, coberta de pelos escuros que cobriam músculos que se afunilavam numa cintura estreita e numa seta de pelos muito sugestiva.

Ele era incrivelmente deslumbrante e tremendamente viril. Edward abriu o botão da calça e ela respirou fundo. O homem era simplesmente o máximo.

Quando ele começou a baixar a calça, ela achou que também devia fazer alguma coisa. Embora fosse difícil se mexer, pois o corpo tremia todo. Procurou os botões do casaquinho.

— Não — disse ele, sacudindo a cabeça — Quero despi-la.

— Vai me torturar, não vai?

— De prazer, talvez.

Ela tremeu por dentro.

— Não vou sobreviver.

— Não pensei que você fosse tão pessimista.

Ela riu, mas parou quando ele se livrou da cueca. Sua força masculina surgia de um ninho de pelos crespos e negros. Embora já tivessem feito amor três vezes, ela ainda sentia um arrepio de medo lhe percorrer a espinha.

— Sabe que nos encaixamos perfeitamente — disse Edward.

— Sei.

— Mas ainda parece nervosa.

— Estou, um pouco.

— Deixe-me ver o que posso fazer.

Dirigiu-se para a cama. E quanto mais perto chegava, mais depressa o coração de Bella batia.

Edward parou com os joelhos encostados na beira da cama e pegou um de seus pés. Removeu a sandália.

— Sabia que os pés têm inúmeros pontos de prazer?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, a garganta seca demais para falar. Edward envolveu o calcanhar dela com uma das mãos e, com a outra, massageou o peito do pé, fazendo-a vibrar de prazer. Ela ofegou e gemeu, a cabeça caindo para a cama.

— Agora sei.

Ele riu.

— Gosta disso?

Sua única resposta foi um gemido quando Edward achou um dos pontos de prazer que mencionara. Massageou ambos os pés, fazendo-a se retorcer toda. Era estranho e maravilhoso ter um grego, nu, deslumbrante, acariciando os seus pés, enquanto o resto do corpo ainda estava todo vestido. E muito erótico, também.

Vagarosamente os dedos dele lhe subiram pelas pernas, achando pontos sensíveis em seus tornozelos e atrás dos joelhos. Um ponto a levou a soluçar o nome dele e se arquear na cama.

— É tão linda em sua paixão, Bella.

— Nunca me senti assim antes — arquejou ela.

— Fico contente.

Ela também. Novamente, a palavra "especial" lhe veio à cabeça, mas ela ainda não tinha idéia se o que sentiam era incomum para ele.

Porém os dedos dele tremiam ligeiramente ao entrarem por baixo da sua saia.

— Sua pele é como cetim, tão macia e tão lisa. Tão perfeita, Bella _mou._

Edward a massageava, dirigindo-se para o interior de suas coxas, tocando em carnes que pareciam tão íntimas quanto seu centro feminino. E, de certa forma, eram. Ninguém tocara suas coxas assim. Muitas partes de seu corpo eram muito íntimas, e Edward tocaria em todas.

Ele a acariciou ali, não escorregando nem a ponta do dedo sob o elástico da calcinha, e o seu prazer aumentou, fazendo-a choramingar e abrir as pernas, implorando por mais. Porém, ele desceu as mãos pelas suas pernas. Ela se mostrou aflita, e ele sorriu.

— Acho que é hora de remover a sua saia.

Ela estava mais do que disposta, e colaborou, elevando o corpo para que ele pudesse descer o zíper e puxar a saia para baixo o que Edward fez bem devagarzinho.

— Parece que você está desembrulhando um presente e está demorando muito para abri-lo porque é o único que recebeu.

— Para mim, você é um presente precioso.

As palavras aqueceram algo em seu íntimo que sempre estivera frio. O local que precisava ser estimado por alguém, que precisava saber que ela ocupava um lugar especial no coração e na vida de alguém. Sempre achou que o pai nem notaria se ela desaparecesse de sua vida.

Porém, embora não ocupasse um lugar especial no coração de Edward, ele estava demonstrando que tencionava lhe dar um lugar especial em sua vida. Há muito tempo ninguém lhe oferecia tanto, e Bella quase disse logo que se casaria com ele. Mas um restinho de senso de auto preservação a impediu.

Tomar uma decisão dessas enquanto fazia amor seria uma estupidez. Fizera isso antes e não ia repetir o erro.

Já estava ofegante e pronta para arrancar, ela mesma, o resto da roupa.

Edward prendeu a mão de Bella quando ela tentou fazê-lo.

— Ainda não. Você prometeu, _pethi mou._

Tinha mesmo prometido ou apenas aquiescido? Não importava. Ia deixá-lo continuar, porque o prazer era tão intenso, e ele também.

Ele passou a ponta do dedo na parte de cima da calcinha rendada, tipo biquíni, que combinava com o sutiã.

— Muito bonita.

— Não uso fio dental — disse ela, quase se desculpando.

— Esta já é bastante sensual. — Ele enfiou um dedo por baixo do elástico da cintura. — Mas estou ansioso para ver você nua.

— Então, tire-a.

— Ainda não.

Bella fez beicinho pela segunda vez na vida.

Ele se lançou sobre ela, lhe cobrindo o corpo e tomando a boca num tumulto de paixão que a fez se arquear e esfregar o ápice das coxas contra a virilidade ardente de Edward.

Ele interrompeu o beijo, ofegante.

— Você é perigosa, sabia?

— Gosto disso.

— Está muito longe de ser pudica, minha princesa de Boston.

— Meu lado selvagem só aparece com você.

— Como deve ser.

Foi à vez de Bella de rir.

— Está sendo arrogante novamente.

Edward deu de ombros e subiu sobre seu corpo, para poder lhe desabotoar a blusa. Olhava atentamente enquanto o torso dela aparecia. Ela ardeu sob aquele olhar, mas seus olhos foram atraídos para o corpo que estava sobre o seu. Esticou a mão para o tocar abaixo da cintura.

Sentir aquela carne ardente contra sua mão era incrível.

— É como aço coberto de cetim.

— A mim, só parece aço — rosnou ele. Ela sorriu e o acariciou de alto a baixo.

Edward gemeu, e Bella também. Havia algo terrivelmente excitante em ter a liberdade de tocá-lo assim. Apanhou-o entre os dedos. Mas ele não parou o que estava fazendo.

Edward a fez se sentar para tirar a blusa e abrir o fecho do sutiã antes de removê-lo também. Ela notou que ele removia essas peças bem mais depressa que a saia. Tocá-lo estava fazendo efeito.

Pele nua se apertava contra pele nua, e o ardor deles se mesclava, enquanto as sensações espocavam em cada ponto de contato. Ela apertou a rigidez dele num reflexo automático.

Ele deu um gemido prolongado.

— Você é perigosa.

— Já disse isso.

— É a verdade.

— Acho que somos perigosos juntos.

Edward a fez deitar novamente.

Bella enfrentou o olhar dele, o dela mesma era determinado.

— Quero você agora, Edward. Chega de brincadeiras.

— Isso não é nenhuma brincadeira, _pethi mou._

E realmente parecia muito sério quando uma das mãos dele envolveu o seu seio, o polegar roçando um mamilo enquanto a outra mão apertava o seu ombro, prendendo seu corpo no lugar enquanto ela se arqueava a este contato.

Ela gemeu, insuportavelmente excitada pela recusa dele em deixá-la se mover. Não compreendia por que ele achava necessário mantê-la quieta. Mas isso não importava. Porque as coisas eram como eram, tão intensas que Bella mal conseguia suportar.

Seus olhos se fecharam e ela só conseguia sentir. Sentir as coxas fortes de Edward montadas em seus quadris. Sentir as duas mãos dele envolvendo seus seios agora, os polegares atiçando os bicos rijos. Bella não tentou se mexer, como se tivessem combinado assim. Delicadamente, ele beliscou e depois puxou os bicos duros até ela querer gritar.

— Por favor, não pare — sussurrou Bella, de olhos fechados.

Continuou sentindo. Sentindo o prazer-tensão se espiralando dentro dela. Sentindo o corpo invadido de calor e desejo tão fortes que ela pensava explodir antes mesmo de ele a possuir. O odor da excitação deles a cercava, assim como a fragrância pessoal de Edward.

Ela ouvia seus próprios arquejos e a respiração ruidosa dele, os sons parecendo uma carícia interna que atiçava o desejo que se contraía cada vez mais dentro dela. Ele mudou de posição, e o escuro por trás de suas pálpebras ficou mais forte, como se ela estivesse na sombra de Edward. Depois a boca de Edward estava sobre a sua, primeiro a devorando, depois a provocando suavemente, depois a devorando de novo.

Ele provocava todos os seus sentidos, levando-a a um auge febril, depois a trazendo para baixo. Repetiu o processo muitas e muitas vezes, mas Edward tinha razão. Era tudo intenso demais para ser chamado de brincadeira.

Aquele homem estava determinado a demonstrar a ela que combinavam. Que seus corpos se complementavam perfeitamente, ou talvez apenas que o corpo dele podia lhe dar mais prazer que o de qualquer outro homem.

Ela não tinha a menor dúvida disso ao se contorcer debaixo dele.

— Edward, por favor... — Mas não sabia o que estava implorando. Realização? Ou mais deste prazer enlouquecedor?

Edward sentiu o coração se contrair ao ouvir seu nome sussurrado tão desesperadamente pelos lábios de Bella. Ela era tão fogosa. Tão receptiva. Combinava com ele sob todos os aspectos. Logo ela também compreenderia essa verdade.

Lambeu a covinha do pescoço dela.

— Você é tão perfeita para mim, _pethi mou _— disse ele, rouco.

A cabeça dela se retorcia no travesseiro, mas Edward sabia que não era uma recusa. Bella simplesmente não tinha condições de falar. E ele a levara a este estado.

Sentiu-se orgulhoso. Como ela afirmara, já não era virgem, mas as suas reações eram avassaladoras demais para que ela tivesse se sentido assim com qualquer outro homem. Bella disse que isso era diferente para ela, e ele acreditava.

Assim, sabia que era o primeiro dela, e isso era muito importante para Edward.

Ele se afastou das suas coxas e arrancou o último pedacinho de pano que a separava da nudez total. Sem tempo, nem vontade, de prolongar o gesto. Era hora de possuí-la. Colocou rapidamente um preservativo.

Estava apertando as coxas de Bella, preparando-se para penetrá-la, quando percebeu que também queria ser recebido por ela. Queria que Bella tivesse certeza dele. Que quisesse mais do que o seu corpo. Olhou para Bella.

— Você me quer em você? — Parou de se mexer, de tocar e esperou.

Os olhos dela se abriram vagarosamente. Aqueles olhos azul-esverdeados o fitaram, úmidos e emocionados.

— Sim, Edward, só você... em de mim.

Como ela sabia que eram aquelas as palavras de que ele precisava? Como soube esclarecer, usar aquela palavra: só? A criança rejeitada que Edward fora sabia que ele precisava daquela palavra. Ser importante para esta mulher era a chave para sarar as feridas que se recusara a reconhecer que existiam.

— Você me pertence, Bella.

O olhar dela se prendeu ao seu.

— Sim. Só a você.

Ele se lançou dentro dela como se, pela primeira vez, chegasse a casa. O corpo dela se sacudiu, se apertou em volta dele, e Bella atingiu o clímax com um grito primitivo de acasalamento. Edward deixou que ela aproveitasse o momento ao máximo antes de começar a se mexer, levando-a novamente ao auge com golpes que a marcavam como dele.

— Edward, não posso, é demais.

Ele não parou, girando os quadris a cada empuxo.

— Pode sim, Bella. Dê-me o presente de seu prazer. Chegue ao clímax para mim, minha querida.

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, enfiou os calcanhares no colchão e explodiu, enquanto ele também se liberava. Os braços dele mal tinham forças para apoiar o corpo e, quando ela o puxou, Edward desabou sobre ela.

Bella parecia não se importar, e resmungou palavras doces contra o pescoço dele. Dizendo que ele era maravilhoso, um amante incrível, forte, perfeito. Até disse que Edward era lindo e, embora jamais admitisse isso em voz alta, ele gostava de ouvir todos esses elogios saindo daquela boca tão doce.

— Tenho que tirar o preservativo — resmungou Edward a certa altura.

Ela sorriu, soltando os braços.

— Obrigada.

— Por quê?

— Você sabe.

— Não, não sei.

— Por não tentar me enredar.

Será que ela o achava tão fraco que tinha de recorrer a truques para vencer? Ele não precisava daquele tipo de recurso e, com suas origens, mesmo se temesse não vencer de outro jeito, jamais faria aquilo.

Além do quê, ela confessou que lhe pertencia.

Quando Edward voltou ao quarto depois de se lavar, ela estava aconchegada debaixo das cobertas, quase inconsciente. Não fez nenhuma objeção quando ele se deitou a seu lado.

Ele a abraçou.

— Você me pertence, Bella.

— Edward...

— Não negue. — Ele a virou de frente e a olhou — Você reconheceu meu lugar em sua vida quando fizemos amor.

Seu olhar azul-esverdeado fugiu do dele, e depois ela suspirou e enfrentou aquele olhar.

— Não nego que meu corpo lhe pertence, Edward, mas isso não significa que vou usar uma aliança de casamento.

Que coisa! Bella parecia pronta para adormecer a qualquer momento, no entanto pensava com bastante clareza na hora de discutir.

Sentiu-se tomado de frustração diante daquelas palavras.

— O que significa, então?

— Que duvido que algum dia deixarei outro homem se deitar na minha cama, mas não sei se posso passar o resto da minha vida com você.

Que diabos significava aquilo? Ele se sentou e a olhou, furioso, a luz tênue do abajur iluminando uma expressão feminina indecifrável.

— Se jamais se entregaria a outro, como pode negar meu lugar a seu lado?

— Não estou _negando _nada. Por favor, acredite em mim. Só não estou... não estou confirmando.

— Palavras.

— Não... Edward... verdade.

— Mas, depois do que acabamos de fazer...

Ela apertou o dedo contra os lábios dele, para silenciá-lo.

— Foi maravilhoso, Edward. A experiência mais incrível de minha vida. Por favor, não a estrague começando uma discussão. — Seus olhos mostravam uma vulnerabilidade contra a qual ele não podia lutar.

Edward lhe mordiscou o dedo suavemente, e Bella o retirou mas não antes de ele o banhar com um beijo de língua. Depois, ele rosnou:

— Não sou eu quem está discutindo aqui.

Todas as mulheres seriam tão confusas, ou era só ela? Edward nunca perdera tempo tentando entender a mente feminina. A única que lhe interessava era a da mãe, e aquele relacionamento era completamente diferente.

Os olhos azuis dela estavam cheios de sentimentos indecifráveis.

— Não estou discutindo. Estou assustada, Edward. Não quero ser magoada.

— Não vou magoá-la.

— Mas vai. É inevitável. — Ela parecia exausta, mas continuava falando, como se seus pensamentos fossem tão fortes que não precisava estar completamente desperta para expressá-los. — Você não me ama. Isso vai me machucar. Tenho de decidir se será pior que a dor de abrir mão de você.

Ele não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

— Que droga, não vou magoá-la.

— Não vai conseguir evitar. — A voz dela era muito triste. E isso o deixava furioso.

— Diga-me do que precisa e garanto que terá. Muito simples. — Por que ela não entendia isso?

— Não pode.

— Posso fazer qualquer coisa.

Sua boca se curvou num sorriso melancólico.

— Sei que você acha que sim, mas não é verdade. Não pode me dar a coisa mais importante de todas.

— O que é tão importante?

— Seu amor.

Ele sentiu como se tivesse levado um chute no peito.

— Posso lhe dar tudo de que precisa. Se quiser afeição, eu lhe darei. Se quiser presentes, eu os comprarei. Se quiser companhia, ficarei com você. Não a privarei de nada.

Os olhos dela se fecharam, mas as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto, o que o deixava sem ação, coisa a que não estava acostumado. E não gostava nem um pouco disso.

— Exceto das emoções que me faltaram à vida inteira. — Ela se virou de lado, dando-lhe as costas. — Tudo que você me ofereceu devia ser fruto do amor, mas você me dará _se eu pedir. _Existe uma diferença, mesmo que você não perceba. Conheço essa diferença intimamente.

Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela, confortando-a.

— Explique.

— Meu pai se sente responsável por mim, mas não me ama. Nunca me amou. Tudo que fez por mim foi por dever. Agora, você diz que fará o mesmo: vai me dar tudo de que eu precisar, como um dever de marido. — Virou-se para ele, e a dor em sua voz se refletia no olhar — Nunca tive ninguém que me amasse. A vida sem amor é tão solitária, Edward. Não quero essa solidão no meu casamento.

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Sempre teve o amor da mãe e do avô. Mesmo assim, desprezava o amor, porque o responsabilizava por causar dor demais.

Bella estava dizendo que a falta de amor doía também, mas errava ao dizer que tinha de ser solitário.

— Sente-se sozinha agora, Bella?

Ela não respondeu, mas algo em seus olhos dizia que sim lá no fundo. Depois de terem se amado tão lindamente. Ele não compreendia. Sentia-se mais ligado a Bella do que a qualquer outra pessoa. Por que ela não sentia essa conexão?

— Não quero passar o resto da vida esperando que as pessoas que amo me amem também.

— Está dizendo que me ama?

Com lágrimas lhe escorrendo pelo rosto, ela sussurrou:

— Estou.

Algo se apertou dentro dele. A incerteza dela reavivava antigas feridas que o assombravam. Filho ilegítimo, sempre fora considerado inferior, apesar de ter sempre se sobressaído nos esportes e nos estudos.

Por não ter o sobrenome do pai, por mais que houvesse se esforçado, nunca fora aceito. E também não podia forçar Bella a aceitá-lo, nem queria tentar. Ela merecia aceitar aquele relacionamento por conta própria, e ele também precisava saber que a escolha fora inteiramente dela.

E como seria o amor dela? Com expectativas e cobranças como o do avô? Ou incondicional, como o da mãe, que o aceitava por quem ele era? Sabia que, embora não precisasse do seu amor, se o tivesse, queria que fosse acompanhado de aceitação.

Não respondeu à sua declaração. Não sabia o que dizer. Não podia retribuir suas palavras, nem agradecer por algo que ele achava que o magoaria, como sempre acontecia com o amor.

Então a beijou. Beijos suaves e delicados que continuaram até Bella parar de chorar e adormecer, apertando-o forte com os braços e repousando a cabeça em seu ombro.


	5. Chapter 4

Bella estava sentada na praia, olhando o céu e contemplando o pôr do sol. Estava cansada, depois do longo vôo e da viagem de ônibus de Barcelona até a cidadezinha costeira, com sua praia de pedregulhos, perfeita para banhos de sol.

A praia estava vazia agora e a vida noturna se desenvolvia a todo vapor. Era estranho estar realmente sozinha, pois Bella não se lembrava da última vez em que fora a qualquer lugar sem a equipe de segurança.

Acordara de manhã no conforto agridoce do abraço de Edward e o abraçava forte também. Com os olhos fechados e os braços dele segurando-a firmemente, ela podia fingir que ele a amava. Depois de acordar, Edward fizera amor com ela e depois fora embora. Antes, porém, lhe dera o fim de semana para pensar.

Era tão típico dele dar um limite de tempo para as ruminações dela, mas o que a chocava era Edward haver feito aquilo sem mais discussão. Isso era tão pouco natural nele.

Ou não era? Será que ela o conhecia bem? Amava-o, mas isso não significava que sabia como funcionava a mente de Edward. O pai dela jamais daria a um oponente tempo para se refazer. Edward nem tentou lhe dizer que seu medo não tinha motivo. Disse que esperava que ela chegasse a essa conclusão por si mesma.

Ficara ali, à porta, segurando seu rosto, e dissera:

"_Ou você vai me aceitar por quem eu sou, ou não. Ou vai reconhecer que não tem nada a temer, ou vai deixar seus temores destruírem nosso futuro. A escolha é sua". _Depois a beijou e saiu.

Embora duvidasse chegar à conclusão de que nada tinha a temer, chegara rapidamente à conclusão de que a vida sem ele lhe parecia mais desolada do que a vida com ele, mesmo sem seu amor. Seu próprio amor era a maior arma contra ela nessa batalha. Uma batalha que, segundo a parte de seu coração ferida pela indiferença do pai, ela precisava vencer. Porém, a parte mais completa, mais forte do coração — a parte que amava Edward — lhe dizia que a batalha consistia em viver e que era melhor lutar pelo amor do que contra ele.

Edward era tudo que podia imaginar num amante, mas era muito mais. Era amoroso com a mãe. Era afetuoso com ela. Era justo. Era honrado. E era o máximo!

As lições de integridade do avô tinham calado fundo em Edward Cullen. E isso deixava Bella profundamente impressionada.

O pai de Bella nunca tivera escrúpulos em mentir para ela quando achava que era para seu bem, mas não a amava de verdade. Será que ele alguma vez amara alguém? A mãe dela? Sentia que a perda da esposa logo após o nascimento de Bella lhe destruíra o coração. Mas podia estar enganada. Não tinha como saber.

Tanto os avós paternos como os maternos faleceram antes de ela completar seis anos. O avô por parte de pai morrera do coração no ano em que Bella faria seis anos, e a avó, antes de Bella nascer. Os pais de sua mãe faleceram num desastre de automóvel dois anos antes.

Embora não tivesse contado a Edward, já fora amada. Lembrava-se dos abraços amorosos da avó quando era pequena. De como o avô sorria para ela como se fosse o sol de sua vida. Mas isso já fazia tanto tempo que às vezes esquecia como era ser amada.

Lembrava-se daquele carinho quando estava perto de Esme. Aquela mulher mais velha fazia Bella imaginar como seria ter mãe. E uma parte dela desejava o casamento com Edward porque sabia que, se casasse com ele, sua mãe seria também mãe dela, e alguém no mundo realmente a amaria. Edward, que renegava o sentimento, não sabia como era feliz por ter na vida duas pessoas que o amaram.

E agora ela também o amava, mas não sabia se o bastante para dispor do sentimento livremente, sem esperar retorno. E se não pudesse, o casamento daria certo? Ela seria forte o bastante para amar sem ser correspondida e não se tornar amarga?

A resposta às suas perguntas se encontrava na forma como reagia ao pai. Examinou o seu íntimo e sentiu certa paz. Porque, embora frustrada com o pai e, às vezes, sentindo uma dor muito grande por não ser amada como queria, Bella nunca o odiara. Não o odiava agora. Jamais o odiaria.

E, embora se assemelhassem muito, Edward não era uma cópia carbono do pai dela. Ele prestava muita atenção a ela. E também respeitava as prioridades familiares com a mãe. E isso era importante. Porque Bella não ia criar os filhos sozinha, enquanto ele se dedicava ao trabalho. Sentia que Edward ia achar muito importante sua presença como pai para os filhos, já que não tivera o pai a seu lado.

Ela imaginava como ele reagiria ao saber que ela havia garantido mais do que um fim de semana para tomar sua decisão. Tinha tirado uma semana de folga no trabalho, enganado sua equipe de segurança, e ido ao aeroporto. Lá, embarcara no primeiro vôo disponível, que era para Barcelona.

Quando chegou, tomou o primeiro ônibus com vaga, o qual a trouxera para esta cidadezinha costeira.

Hospedara-se num hotel antigo. Seu quarto era pequeno, porém limpo e com um charme antiquado que a agradava.

Quando saiu de Boston, estava fugindo. De Edward. De suas próprias emoções. Da decisão que, sabia em seu íntimo, teria a conclusão prevista. Especialmente depois de ter recebido Edward em seu corpo. Ele tinha razão. Não adiantava discutir. Uma vez entregue a ele, não havia esperança. Não de um futuro sem Edward.

Recordando os momentos que antecederam a primeira vez que fizeram amor, se lembrava de ter tido um instante de lucidez: aquele em que reconhecera o que resultaria de sua entrega estupidamente — ou corajosamente? Ou apenas inevitavelmente — ela se entregara.

Sabia que o sexo não tinha o mesmo significado para homens e mulheres. Sabia por experiência própria e pelo que lia em livros e revistas. Mas saber disso não a salvara. Simplesmente _porque _o sexo significava algo tão diferente para ela, não tivera nenhuma chance. Se a questão fosse apenas de negar o corpo teria conseguido, mas, havendo envolvido o coração no assunto estava perdida.

Ia casar com Edward. A alternativa — a vida sem ele e sem o amor de mãe que receberia de Esme — era uma escolha impossível.

O coração batia esperançoso ao aceitar essa decisão. Edward não era o pai dela. Amava a mãe, mostrando que era capaz de sentir emoção. E gostava de Bella. Temia o amor, da mesma forma que ela temia o vazio de uma vida sem amor. Ia ensiná-lo que o amor nem sempre magoava, que podia ser a maior bênção de uma vida. Ela vira a vida dos outros e aprendera que seria o mesmo para ela, se tivesse amor.

Ambos tinham motivos para temer, mas isso não significava que ele não poderia aprender algo novo. Bella resolveu se arriscar.

Recusava-se a acreditar que ele teria menos coragem que ela.

Bella passou o resto da semana na Espanha, sentindo saudades de Edward, mas aproveitando a liberdade. A equipe de segurança só a alcançou na quinta-feira. Depois de voltar para Barcelona num carro com motorista, voou para casa de primeira classe na sexta-feira.

Edward atendeu o telefone.

— Cullen falando.

— Edward, é Hawk.

— Encontrou-a?

— Sim.

Algo em sua voz alertou Edward.

— Onde?

— Está na Espanha.

— Disse que queria tempo para pensar. Aparentemente, precisava de distância também.

— E de outras coisas.

— O que quer dizer?

— Cheque o seu fax.

Edward atravessou a sala rapidamente, na direção do aparelho de fax. Duas folhas estavam na bandeja. Ele pegou a de cima, com a logomarca da firma de Hawk, que dizia: "Para seu exame."

A folha de baixo era um recorte de um pequeno tablóide europeu. Não era, obviamente, uma foto da capa, mas de um artigo de dentro. Mostrava Bella numa roupa moderninha e provocante, diferente das que costumava usar. Estava com um homem atraente, de cabelos escuros, ao lado de uma mesa de jogo. O homem tinha o braço nos ombros de Bella e sua expressão era francamente possessiva.

Por alguma razão estranha, Edward perdeu o fôlego.

— Volte ao computador. Mandei fotos adicionais num arquivo codificado.

Edward não sabia como o outro percebeu que ele chegara ao fax e olhara a foto, em que se proclamava que um conhecido playboy tinha uma nova coelhinha, rotulada de "mulher misteriosa".

Evidentemente, a identidade de Bella era desconhecida. Sabendo que ela não procurava publicidade, isso não o surpreendia. E se o playboy era tão rico quanto parecia ser, poderia esconder o nome dela até dos repórteres mais determinados.

Edward checou o e-mail e havia um de Hawk. Abriu-o digitou a senha que Hawk lhe deu pelo telefone e a fotografia apareceu na tela. Era de Bella e um homem na praia. Ele apertou a barra de rolagem e as fotos se sucederam, cada vez piores. Terminando com uma, tirada através da janela, dos dois juntos na cama, nus.

— Destrua as suas cópias — ordenou Edward asperamente.

— Feito.

— Obrigado, Hawk.

— Sinto muito, Edward.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça e desligou, só então percebendo que Hawk não teria visto o seu gesto.

A dor da traição trespassou Edward enquanto ele tentava absorver a evidência apresentada a seus olhos. Bella havia dormido com outro homem.

Resmungou uma palavra muito feia em grego. Isso não ajudou.

Acreditara que ela era uma mulher íntegra. Acreditara quando lhe dissera que o amava. Então, o que era aquilo? Uma última farra antes do casamento? Não podia aceitar. Não queria saber de casamento com uma mulher infiel.

A dor que o atormentava era de decepção, disse a si mesmo. Não tinha nada a ver com um coração dilacerado. Seu coração parara de sangrar havia já muito tempo.

Charlie Swan ligou uma hora depois.

— A equipe de segurança a localizou.

— Na Espanha? — Por que perguntava, quando tinha a evidência das fotos bem diante dele?

— É. Vai voar para casa hoje.

— Obrigado.

— Então, tudo certo para a fusão?

— Discutiremos isso depois de eu conversar com Bella. — Não sabia por que se sentia compelido a dizer a ela que o relacionamento acabara antes de contar a seu pai.

Ela demonstrara que o relacionamento nada significava para ela.

— Ótimo, ótimo. Conversaremos na segunda-feira, então.

Edward deixou Charlie pensar que estava tudo bem e desligou o telefone. Conversariam na segunda, mas não seria sobre a fusão completa, baseada no casamento entre Edward e Bella.

Bella ligou para Edward quando chegou em casa sexta à noite. Já era tarde e estava cansada, mas em paz com sua decisão.

A ligação foi recebida em silêncio quando ele atendeu. Era o celular, talvez a conexão estivesse ruim.

— Edward? — perguntou, tentando verificar se ainda estavam conectados.

— Estou aqui.

— Gostaria de vê-lo.

— Amanhã.

— Tudo bem. Quer passar aqui?

— Passarei.

— Quando?

— Chegarei depois do café da manhã.

— Ótimo. — Talvez pudessem passar o dia juntos. Ela sentira saudades dele.

A linha ficou muda, e ela percebeu que a ligação devia ter caído. Não ligou novamente. Estava com sono e o veria de manhã.

No dia seguinte, Bella se levantou cedo. Não sabia a hora que Edward considerava depois do café, mas já estava pronta às 7h30. Ele só chegou às 9h.

Quando Bella abriu a porta, Edward não a beijou nem sorriu.

Ela não foi tão reservada. Queria que tivessem uma relação afetuosa, então se esticou e o beijou no queixo.

Ele não se abaixou, então Bella não alcançou seus lábios, mas isso não a incomodou.

— Senti saudades.

— É mesmo?

— Está aborrecido por quê? — Ela se afastou, mordendo o lábio — Passei uma semana fora.

— É, talvez. — Ela nunca o vira tão frio e distante.

Só podia estar enganada, mas seus olhos pareciam cheios de asco. Porém, isso seria uma reação forte demais a seu curto intervalo de independência.

— Está zangado porque levei mais do que o fim de semana para tomar minha decisão? — perguntou Bella, tentando avaliar o estado de espírito dele ao levá-lo para a sala.

Sentou-se no sofá.

Ele escolheu a cadeira mais afastada dela.

— Então, tomou uma decisão?

Ela tentou sorrir.

— Tomei, e é melhor se acostumar com o fato de que não aceito bem ordens. Nossa vida conjunta será mais tranqüila se você aceitar isso. Também não gosto de ser tratada com frieza.

— Então deseja casar comigo?

— Desejo.

— Interessante. Por que será?

A confiança de Bella começou a vacilar. A conversa não estava fazendo o menor sentido para ela.

— Não mudou de idéia só porque passei a semana fora.

— Não, não mudei de idéia porque você levou mais tempo para tomar sua decisão do que estipulei.

— Ótimo.

— No entanto, vieram à luz outras considerações. — Definitivamente, havia asco em seus olhos.

— O que quer dizer? Que outras considerações?

— Você não era virgem quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez.

— Disse-lhe que não era.

— Porém o que não percebi foi que essa falha indicava um defeito mais profundo em seu caráter.

— Considera minha condição de não-virgem uma falha? — perguntou Bella cuidadosamente.

Ele apenas a olhou.

— Então devo considerar a sua condição, que é semelhante, da mesma forma?

— Eu, pelo menos, compreendo o significado de fidelidade a um só parceiro.

— E está dizendo que eu não? — perguntou Bella, incrédula. Não era possível estarem tendo esta conversa — Porque tive um amante antes de você, resolveu que não posso ser fiel?

— Não.

— Então o que está dizendo?

— Que você soube esconder muito bem seu verdadeiro caráter, tanto de seu pai quanto de mim e de meu investigador. Pelo menos a princípio. Claramente, você é muito esperta ao levar uma vida dupla. Devo cumprimentá-la pelo talento. Não é fácil enganar o meu investigador e a equipe de segurança de seu pai, mas você conseguiu.

— Edward, não sei do que está falando. Não escondi nada de você. — Bem, não tinha entrado em detalhes sobre sua única relação anterior, mas isso não poderia ser tomado como esconder seu verdadeiro caráter.

— Pelo contrário, conseguiu me enganar direitinho. Em retrospecto, vejo os sinais que, antes, estava cego demais para perceber.

— Que sinais?

— Os preservativos. Se era tão inocente, por que tinha preservativos na primeira vez que fizemos amor?

— Porque presumi que você acabaria querendo fazer amor, e eu não queria correr o risco de engravidar.

Ele torceu a boca.

— É uma desculpa conveniente, mas não realista. Até a semana passada, não fiz nada para levar nosso relacionamento para o quarto.

— Sei, mas...

Ele levantou a mão para interrompê-la.

— Não desejo ficar aqui discutindo com você.

— O que deseja, então? — Por dentro, sentia-se gelada, mas não estava entorpecida. Era uma sensação de frio tão cortante que lhe atingia os ossos.

— Dizer o que precisa ser dito e depois ir embora.

— Diga, então — exigiu Bella, com os lábios quase paralisados.

Edward hesitou por um instante, mas depois a máscara fria voltou, e ele disse:

— Seu pai queria um herdeiro para a empresa dele. Você se recusa a ser esse herdeiro, então ele saiu em busca de um. E me encontrou.

Mais estilhaços de gelo penetraram em seu coração, e ela percebeu que isso não era tudo.

— O quê?

— Ele me ofereceu um dote irresistível. Metade da empresa ao me casar com você, e um testamento deixando a outra metade para nossos filhos quando ele morresse.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, negando a culpa do pai e a de Edward também. Aceitar que eles a pudessem tratar como um objeto de troca doía demais, não dava para lidar com isso. Ela não era nada para nenhum dos dois. Nunca fora.

— Sim. No entanto, nem metade da empresa de navegação de seu pai seria o bastante para me levar a casar com uma mulher que dormiria com outro homem antes mesmo de se esfriarem os lençóis em que dormiu comigo. Uma mulher que devia estar pensando no meu pedido de casamento.

Quando Bella forçou as palavras a penetrarem em sua mente, elas começaram a tomar um aspecto horrível, e dois fatos ficaram claros. O primeiro era que Edward achava que ela tivera relações sexuais com outro homem enquanto estivera fora do país. O segundo era que Bella jamais teria sabido da transação comercial entre ele e o pai se Edward não tivesse se convencido do primeiro fato.

— Você acredita que, simplesmente porque saí do país por alguns dias, sem minha equipe de segurança, isso significa que fiz sexo com outra pessoa? — perguntou Bella, achando isso tão difícil de aceitar quanto saber que fora tratada como um penhor pelos dois homens que amava.

Estava acostumada à indiferença do pai, mas não com essa brutalidade absoluta quanto a seus sentimentos. E tinha esperado mais de Edward. Que idiota ela era!

— Não chego a julgamentos drásticos por um motivo tão frívolo.

— Está dizendo que alguém lhe contou que eu o estava traindo?

— De certa forma.

— Explique — exigiu cada vez mais gelada por dentro, preparando-se para o próximo golpe.

Ele jogou um envelope pardo em cima da mesa de centro.

Ela o pegou, recusando-se a hesitar ou a temer o que encontraria lá dentro. Retirou várias folhas de papel. A primeira tinha o logotipo de uma agência de detetives mundialmente conhecida. Embaixo, havia uma cópia de um artigo de um tablóide vagabundo. Uma mulher estava a uma mesa de roleta com um homem. A mulher podia ser irmã de Bella, de tão parecida.

Era muito mais magra. As sobrancelhas eram bem mais finas. A outra mulher vestia a última moda, uma roupa sensual, e tinha uma pose confiante de modelo ou atriz.

Bella sempre parecia dura em fotos como aquela. Parecia ter um sexto sentido que avisava quando a imprensa estava se aproximando, e ficava toda retesada. Detestava ser fotografada. O fax era em preto e branco e não dava para ver a cor dos olhos da mulher, nem se o cabelo de seu acompanhante era preto ou castanho.

Passou para a próxima página e uma de suas dúvidas foi resolvida. O cabelo do homem era castanho. A foto, a cores, era dos dois se beijando na praia. A mulher usava um biquíni e tinha um sarongue nos quadris. Era tão magra que uma costela aparecia. Não tinha a aparência doentia de algumas estrelas de Hollywood, mas era ultra magra.

Ao passar pelas fotos, Bella notou que os olhos da mulher eram da mesma cor que os dela. Parecia mais com Bella do que uma simples irmã. Fora o peso e alguns detalhes cosméticos a mulher era uma sósia dela.

A última foto era de duas pessoas na cama. Sentia-se como uma bisbilhoteira, mas não conseguia afastar os olhos, porque ficou profundamente tocada. Ao reconhecer no rosto da mulher a expressão vulnerável que ela própria tinha depois de fazer amor com Edward, soube que aquela _era _sua irmã.

Não sabia como isso era possível, mas seus instintos gritavam que era mais que a simples coincidência de uma composição genética vinda do passado remoto que fazia uma estranha se parecer tanto com ela. Sabia, no fundo do coração, que a mulher era sua irmã gêmea.

O pai lhe contara que a mãe morrera logo depois de Bella nascer. Nunca mencionou outro bebê. Mas tinha de ser. E o pai mentira para ela. Como a gêmea e ela haviam sido separadas não sabia, nem lhe importava.

Só sabia que existia um ser humano que a teria amado, porque as irmãs se amam. Uma mulher que ela teria amado e apoiado.

Virou-se para Edward e disse:

— Saia.

— É só isso que tem a me dizer?

— Não.

Ele parecia olhá-la como se esperasse que Bella pudesse explicar as fotos. Mas isso era ilusão. Edward não ligava. Queria casar com ela para aumentar sua empresa. Até a mãe dele entendera, enquanto Bella vivia na ignorância. Nada era bastante para Edward, e sua empresa sempre viria em primeiro lugar. Igual ao pai dela.

— Acho você desprezível.

Isso pareceu abalá-lo.

— Que diabos acabou de me dizer?

— Mentiu para mim. Disse que me queria, mas só queria a empresa de meu pai.

— Vai usar isso para justificar seu comportamento?

— Não. Não preciso justificar meu comportamento, e o seu é imperdoável. Saia do meu apartamento, Edward, e não volte nunca mais.

Ele nem se mexeu.

— Bella...

— Pare de falar e saia. — Havia coisas demais em sua cabeça. Dor demais. Surpresas demais. Pavor de que tudo em que acreditara com relação à vida e a si mesma fosse uma grande fraude.

— Pelo menos me diga por que se encontrou com ele. Era um antigo amante, era uma última farra?

— Não lhe devo explicações.

— Você voltou pronta para casar comigo.

— É. Fui mesmo uma idiota.

— Bella, faça-me compreender.

Ela o fitou. As palavras pareciam um pedido vindo do coração, mas Edward não tinha coração. Só se importava com sua empresa. Não ligava para ela. A transação com o pai e o fato de não ter lhe contado provavam isso.

— Você disse que não podia esconder a verdade de sua mãe.

— Não é a mesma coisa.

— Evidentemente. Você a ama, e eu não passo de um penhor que você e meu pai barganharam. Acho que sou capaz de odiá-lo, Edward. De verdade.

Ele riu asperamente.

— Uma das coisas que achei intrigante em você é o quanto temos em comum. Até isso. Também sou capaz de odiá-la, Bella.

— Vá embora, Edward. — Lágrimas ardiam em seus olhos. Bella pestanejou furiosamente, determinada a não chorar diante dele. — Não quero você aqui. Nunca mais.

Ele se levantou com um lampejo de dor no olhar, que logo desapareceu sob a expressão glacial que tinha quando chegou.

— E eu não quero estar aqui. Parece que ambos nos enganamos ao acreditar que podíamos confiar um no outro.

— É. —A voz dela rachou ao dizer isso.

Edward parou no caminho para a porta, mas depois endireitou os ombros e continuou andando.

Bella queria gritar de dor.

Já se sentira assim uma vez, e prometera a si mesma nunca mais deixar que a usassem. Falhara, e isso doía. Doía tanto que não sabia se podia conter a dor, como fizera da primeira vez. Era grande demais. Profunda demais.

Mas, também, o amor que sentia por Edward era tão mais intenso do que o que sentira aos 19 anos! Era como se tivesse uma faixa de aço lhe apertando o peito.

Ela não conseguiria lidar com isso. Mas não havia ninguém para ajudá-la com a dor. Nada para suavizar sua intensidade.

Depois, seu olhar recaiu sobre as fotos espalhadas na mesa de centro. A verdade. Precisava saber a verdade.

Agarrou a folha com os dados da agência de detetives e foi ao telefone. A agência tinha filiais no mundo inteiro, mas o fax viera de Nova York. Nervosa, teve de discar duas vezes antes de acertar o número.

O remetente, uma pessoa chamada Hawk, sem sobrenome, não estava no escritório. Ela deixou o nome e os números, tanto do celular quanto do telefone fixo, pedindo que lhe telefonasse imediatamente. Disse ao serviço de atendimento que era uma emergência.

Para ela, era.

Não podia se permitir pensar na traição de Edward. Diziam que não se morre de um coração partido, mas não era isso que parecia. Tinha de conter a dor, trancá-la junto com a dor de outras rejeições sofridas.

Sentiu-se desesperada. Agarrou as fotos e correu para o computador, determinada a pesquisar o que pudesse. Qualquer coisa para ocupar a mente.

Começou pelo artigo do tablóide. Hawk dera o nome do semanário, juntamente com o número da página da matéria. Ela achou o jornal online. Era um tablóide espanhol, mas isso não era problema, pois era fluente no idioma.

Não havia, porém, informações adicionais. O nome do homem que acompanhava a mulher parecida com Bella fora dado na matéria original. Ela pesquisou e descobriu várias outras matérias sobre ele. Mas isso apenas a deprimiu mais.

Aparentemente, tanto ela quanto a irmã tinham péssimo gosto para homens, porque este sujeito saíra e fora fotografado com uma dúzia de mulheres diferentes no último ano. E quem sabe com quantas mais? Não havia nenhuma outra matéria sobre a mulher misteriosa.

Então, Bella resolveu que estava na hora de ir direto à fonte. Seu trabalho com pessoas desempregadas a ensinara como pesquisar o passado de uma pessoa para obter informações suficientes para colocá-la em programas educacionais. Começou procurando seu próprio registro de nascimento e, a partir daí, o registro de nascimento de uma irmã.

Depois de uns 45 minutos, parou chocada, mal acreditando no que via. _Tinha, _realmente, nascido gêmea, e nos registros não constava a morte da irmã.

Seguindo um palpite, ligou para uma amiga que trabalhava numa biblioteca. Era uma antiga cliente que Bella ajudara a obter a posição de bibliotecária de referência numa cidadezinha perto de Boston. Pediu a ela que fizesse uma pesquisa em microfilmes dos artigos de jornal sobre a sua família à época de seu nascimento.

Duas horas depois, a amiga telefonou com notícias que abalaram o mundo de Bella.

Bella não se surpreendeu ao encontrar o pai no escritório num sábado à tarde, mas ele se surpreendeu ao vê-la.

Levantando-se por trás da escrivaninha, ele lhe deu um sorriso de boas-vindas.

— Isabella, o que está fazendo aqui?

— Vim lhe perguntar por que mentiu para mim.

— Menti para você? — Ele estreitou os olhos azuis, desconfiado — Sobre o quê?

— Qual é o problema? São tantas as mentiras entre nós que nem consegue adivinhar por qual delas estou zangada? — perguntou Bella sarcasticamente.

— Disse a Edward que não mencionasse a transação comercial. Sabia que ia aborrecê-la.

— Não ligo a mínima para a transação comercial entre vocês dois.

— Não liga?

— Não.

— Então vai se casar com ele assim mesmo?

— Nunca!

Charlie Swan pareceu encolher, aparentando mais do que seus 54 anos.

— Pensei que...

— O que quer que tenha pensado, se enganou. Mas não estou aqui para falar de Edward, ou do desastre que seria meu casamento com ele, e que evitei por pouco.

— Não está?

— Estou aqui para falar sobre ela. — Bella atirou a foto na escrivaninha.

Era aquela em que o amante da irmã era difícil de reconhecer. Bella não duvidava de que o pai fosse começar a procurar pela irmã, mas o fato de que ele parara as buscas e abandonara a filha perdida com os outros negócios fracassados a determinou a não facilitar. Ela era perfeitamente capaz de achar a outra mulher, ou, pelo menos, tão capaz quanto ele de contratar uma boa agência de detetives.

O pai olhou a foto e empalideceu.

— De onde saiu isto?

— Pergunte a Edward.

Ele levantou a cabeça.

— O que Edward tem a ver com isso?

— Pensa que eu o traí.

— Mas disse a ele que você estava na Espanha.

— Disse?

— Sim.

— Há leis contra a perseguição neste estado. Afaste a equipe de segurança ou as vou invocar.

— Que droga, Isabella, sabe que não posso fazer isso. Não é seguro.

— Quer dizer, como foi seguro para ela?

Ele empalideceu ainda mais.

— Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer depois que ela sumiu. Nenhuma pista para seguir.

— Você desistiu.

— Era o único jeito de não enlouquecer. — Ele engoliu em seco — Como descobriu sobre ela?

— Certamente não por você.

Ele estremeceu, mas não disse nada.

— Segui um palpite e mandei fazer uma pesquisa em jornais da época de meu nascimento. O seqüestro saiu nos jornais.

— Quando saiu, já não havia mais esperança.

— Por que não me contou sobre ela?

— De que adiantaria? Quando você tinha idade bastante para entender, eu sabia que jamais a veríamos novamente. Saber sobre ela só a magoaria.

— Desde quando você se preocupou em me magoar ou não? Não me contou sobre minha irmã porque não queria que eu ficasse insistindo para você a achar. Sabe que eu faria isso. Sou teimosa em relação às pessoas que amo.

— Eu não poderia suportar. Era doloroso demais. — A confissão veio numa voz baixa e torturada.

— O que doía exatamente? Dar sua filha por perdida, como um mau negócio?

— Não a dei por perdida. Não havia a menor pista — gritou, praticamente, levantando-se de repente por trás da escrivaninha.

— Quem disse que eu estava falando sobre ela? — perguntou Bella, e saiu do escritório.

Ele gritou o seu nome, porém ela ignorou o apelo na voz dele, assim como ele havia ignorado seus apelos por afeto durante vinte e quatro anos.

Quando chegou em casa, havia uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica. Era Hawk.

Ela retornou a ligação, irritada com a demora dele.

— Disse a seu serviço que era uma emergência — falou, sem nem mesmo se identificar, quando ele atendeu.

— Srta. Swan?

— Sim.

— Faz apenas cinco horas que ligou.

— Uma emergência indica que uma reação imediata é necessária, Sr. Hawk. Surpreende-me que seus clientes tolerem esse tipo de demora.

— A senhorita não é um de meus clientes.

— Mesmo assim.

Ele suspirou.

— Devo admitir que preferia não ter esta conversa, mas, só para esclarecer, não considero uma emergência o fim de um relacionamento devido a informações fornecidas por mim.

— Devia considerar, quando suas informações estão erradas.

— Por favor, Srta. Swan. Já ouvi isso antes. Chorar, implorar, oferecer suborno, não levará a nada. Nada vai me convencer a ligar para o meu cliente e dizer que houve um engano. Não houve engano nenhum.

— Tem tanta certeza disso?

— Certeza absoluta.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça diante da arrogância dele, mas disse apenas:

— Não tenho o menor interesse em que telefone para o indivíduo que o empregou.

— Então, o que deseja? — perguntou o homem com ceticismo.

— Quero sabe onde o senhor, ou o seu detetive, estava quando as fotos foram tiradas.

— Não posso responder a essa pergunta. Meus detetives são todos muito discretos. Não se sinta mal por não ter percebido que estava sendo seguida.

— Não quero saber onde o detetive estava em relação às pessoas na foto. Quero saber onde ele estava geograficamente.

— Estava na Espanha.

— _Espanha? _— gritou ela, incrédula.

A matéria aparecera num tablóide espanhol, mas o playboy que estava com a irmã dela era uma celebridade espanhola, membro de uma família que era dona de um dos conglomerados mais importantes do país. A matéria, porém, não informava onde a foto com a mulher misteriosa fora tirada.

— Sabe que ele estava lá.

— Não, Sr. Hawk. Não sei. — Ela se sentia mal. Esteve no mesmo país, e, pelo que tudo indicava, talvez na mesma costa que a irmã. — Em que cidade ele estava?

— Esse jogo é necessário?

— Responda só as minhas perguntas e eu o deixarei em paz.

— As fotos foram tiradas em Barcelona e em seus arredores.

— Se eu tivesse ficado na cidade, talvez a tivesse visto — arquejou ela. Por que tomara o ônibus e saíra de Barcelona? Porque estava fugindo de Edward — Seguiu o casal para outro lugar?

— Não. O cliente mandou suspender a vigilância, então chamei meu detetive de volta.

Pelo menos, ela sabia por onde começar. E tinha um nome. O do playboy que acompanhava sua irmã.

— Sr. Hawk, pode me recomendar uma agência que me ajude a achar uma pessoa?

— Está me pedindo uma recomendação?

Ela quase riu da incredulidade dele.

— É. Edward o empregou, o que significa que o senhor é o melhor. Portanto, deve saber quem devo procurar, já que não posso recorrer ao senhor.

— Quem quer encontrar, Srta. Swan, se me permite perguntar?

— O casal das fotos. Especificamente, a mulher.

— Nenhuma agência que eu recomendar vai fabricar evidências de uma segunda mulher para tirá-la desta enrascada.

— Não estou enrascada. Na verdade, graças ao senhor estou permanentemente livre de uma enrascada. Então tenho duas coisas a lhe agradecer, Sr. Hawk.

— Apenas Hawk — rosnou ele — Que duas coisas?

— Se o senhor não tivesse cometido um erro, Edward nunca teria me contado sobre a transação comercial para a qual eu serviria de garantia. Talvez eu tivesse me casado com ele. E, graças àquelas fotos, agora sei que tenho uma irmã e onde começar a procurá-la. Se o senhor não estivesse em Nova York e eu não tivesse chegado à conclusão de que os homens não valem nada, até o beijaria.

Edward fitava as fotos de Bella com o outro homem. Quando primeiro as recebeu, só as tinha olhado tempo suficiente para assimilar o que via, e depois se recusou a olhá-las novamente. Ia apagar as imagens do computador depois de imprimi-las, mas não apagou.

Depois, fora à casa de Bella para dizer que estava tudo acabado entre eles. E agora estava ali, examinando as fotos obsessiva e meticulosamente. Bella parecia mais magra nas fotos, mas isso não estava certo. Não diziam que a câmera acrescentava peso? E as sobrancelhas estavam diferentes.

Tentou se lembrar do rosto dela naquela manhã. Parecia diferente? Não conseguia se lembrar. Estava tão perturbado, droga. Não gostava de admitir isso, assim como não gostava de ser incapaz de afastar os olhos das fotos de sua mulher com outro homem. Ela _era _sua mulher. Bella lhe pertencia. Mas, se fora para a cama com outro homem, então não era dele. Pelo jeito como se separaram naquela manhã, não era dele. E Edward até concordara com isso.

O seu orgulho havia concordado. Exigira que ele fosse embora em vez de insistir nas explicações que ela se recusava a dar. Não que houvesse explicação possível. Ele estava indignado consigo mesmo por querer saber o que se passava na cabeça dela. Por querer _compreender._

Só que havia um fato importante que ele não podia ignorar. Ela voltara preparada para se _casar _com ele. Por quê? Por que, se quis fazer sexo com outro homem, estava disposta a se casar com _ele! _Sabia que não era por seu dinheiro nem por sua posição. Essas coisas não eram importantes para Bella. Ou assim ele acreditava.

Ainda não estavam casados, mas, a partir do momento em que o recebera em seu corpo, passara a pertencer a ele. Amassou uma das fotos, enquanto pensamentos dela com outro homem atormentavam emoções que ele se recusava a admitir. Não devia se sentir assim. Se ela queria outra pessoa, ele deveria poder lidar com isso da mesma forma que fazia com uma transação comercial fracassada.

Porém, dissera a Bella que o relacionamento deles não era uma transação comercial. E não era. Era mais do que isso, droga.

Olhou as fotos novamente. Por que sentia instintivamente que havia algo errado nelas? Obviamente, não queria ver sua mulher com outro homem. Era isso que estava errado.

Olhou fixamente a foto da mulher na praia. Era um efeito da câmera, ou o corpo de Bella estava tão diferente quanto achava?

O telefone tocou, e Edward atendeu.

— Cullen.

— Edward, é Hawk.

— Sim?

— Acabei de receber um telefonema estranho de sua noiva.

— Não estamos noivos. — Dizer as palavras em voz alta o fez sentir um vazio e teve de se concentrar em ignorar essa reação.

— Foi o que ela disse.

— Estava zangada com você?

— Não. Na verdade, me agradeceu.

— Acha isso estranho? — Ele também achava. Jamais imaginaria que Bella fosse agradecer a Hawk por desmascará-la.

— Não depois da explicação dela. Parece achar que você e o pai dela agiram muito mal com ela. Pediu-me que recomendasse uma firma para ajudá-la a encontrar uma pessoa.

— Quem?

— A mulher das fotos.

Edward congelou por dentro.

— Ela está alegando que não é ela?

— Está.

— E quer que você encontre essa outra mulher?

— A princípio, não. Queria que eu recomendasse outra agência. Mas se a mulher nas fotos não é a sua noiva, então meu detetive cometeu um erro. Isso põe a culpa na minha agência. Não gosto de erros, Edward.

— Sei disso. Por isso uso sua agência exclusivamente. — pausou — Vai procurar a mulher?

— Vou, mas queria lhe fazer a cortesia de avisar que a estou procurando.

— Agradeço.

— Edward?

— Sim?

— Sinto muito.

Edward sabia que era difícil para o outro dizer essas palavras. Ele e Hawk tinham isto em comum. Ambos detestavam cometer erros e detestavam admiti-los também. Hawk não pediria desculpas se não estivesse convencido da alegação de Bella. Se acreditava nela, então as evidências apresentadas por Bella tinham de ser muito significativas.

Uma sensação inebriante de alívio invadiu Edward, e ele teve de se esforçar para falar normalmente.

— Quem Bella diz ser a mulher?

— Sua irmã gêmea, seqüestrada do hospital logo depois que nasceram. Não havia pistas, e o bebê desapareceu. Não houve nenhum pedido de resgate.

Edward levou algum tempo para assimilar as palavras de Hawk, porque eram diferentes de tudo que poderia imaginar.

— Eu não sabia que Bella tinha uma irmã.

— Nem ela.

— O pai não contou a Bella?

— Não, e acho que ele está na lista negra dela.

— Juntamente comigo.

— Receio que sim.

Edward praguejou, mas, mesmo assim, se sentiu leve. Bella não fizera amor com outro homem. Ela _era _dele.

— Como Bella descobriu?

— Sabia que não era ela nas fotos.

— Então soube imediatamente que tinha uma gêmea?

—Não. Achou que fosse apenas uma sósia, mas seus instintos lhe diziam o contrário, então pesquisou seu registro de nascimento.

— E descobriu que havia um outro bebê.

— É. Verifiquei os registros e as reportagens sobre o seqüestro nos jornais. Também verifiquei que a Srta. Swan realmente estava num hotelzinho de uma praia afastada de Barcelona durante o tempo em que meu detetive estava seguindo sua gêmea e Mendez na cidade.

— Entendo. Quais são as chances de ambas estarem na Espanha ao mesmo tempo?

— Poucas, mas no meu trabalho, aprendemos que essas coisas acontecem. Muito mais do que as pessoas querem acreditar.

— Eu acredito.

— Ela ficou perturbada.

— Bella? O que a perturbou?

— Estar tão perto da irmã desconhecida e não se encontrarem.

— Sem dúvida, muitas coisas a perturbam neste momento.

Hawk concordou em silêncio.

— Já falou com Swan? — perguntou Edward.

— É o próximo para quem vou ligar.

— Mantenha-me informado sobre o que descobrir.

— Não posso. Contar que estou procurando foi uma cortesia, mas neste caso, minha cliente é Isabella Swan.

— Entendido.

Edward ligou para Bella. Ela não atendeu, o que não foi surpresa. Seu telefone tinha identificador de chamadas. Tentou mais três vezes antes de resolver fazer o que tinham combinado que ele nunca mais faria: voltar ao apartamento dela.

Ele mudara de idéia, mas ela com certeza não. Passar pela porta não seria fácil. Bella dissera nunca mais querer vê-lo. E manteria a palavra. Mas Edward não havia chegado aonde chegara desistindo facilmente de seus objetivos.

Estava a caminho da casa dela quando o celular tocou.

Era Hawk novamente.

— O que é? — perguntou Edward bruscamente.

— Quando liguei para falar com Charlie Swan, descobri que ele fora levado às pressas para um hospital particular. Foi achado inconsciente no chão do escritório faz duas horas.

— Alguém telefonou para Bella?

— Ela não está atendendo ao telefone.

— Já estou a caminho do seu apartamento.

— Ótimo. Quando estiver lá, diga que estou trabalhando para achar a irmã dela.

— Farei isso.

Tentou ligar novamente para Bella, mas não foi atendido.

A ligação seguinte foi para a mãe dele. Aquela conversa foi quase tão difícil quanto a que previa ter com a mulher que estava determinado a reconquistar.

Edward bateu à porta de Bella depois de haver entrado no prédio sem a ajuda dela. Ela também não estava atendendo à campainha.

Bella não respondeu à batida. Isso também não foi surpresa, mas Edward não desistiu, bateu novamente. Nenhum som veio do outro lado da porta de aço.

Da próxima vez que bateu, gritou o nome dela.

— Bella, é Edward. Tenho notícias de seu pai.

Nada ainda. Ele foi rapidamente para o apartamento ocupado pela equipe de segurança e bateu na porta. Um homem alto e forte a abriu.

— Sim?

— Sabe quem sou.

— Sim, senhor.

— A Srta. Swan saiu do apartamento esta tarde?

— Não, senhor.

— Tem certeza?

— Tomamos precauções adicionais depois que nos enganou na semana passada. Não pode ter saído sem que percebêssemos.

Edward assentiu e voltou para a porta de Bella, a esmurrando até ouvir uma voz do outro lado.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, os vizinhos vão reclamar do barulho. — A voz estava abafada pela porta, mas o tom era claramente aborrecido. — Vá embora.

— Não.

— Não vou deixá-lo entrar!

— Seu pai está com problemas, Bella.

— Está mesmo. — Ela parecia, ao mesmo tempo, zangada e magoada.

Edward fez uma careta, detestando ter que dar a notícia.

— Ele está internado no hospital neste momento.

Houve um silêncio absoluto atrás da porta. Depois, seu celular tocou. Era ela. Ele atendeu.

— Sinto muito, _pethi mou._

— Como assim, está internado?

— Hawk me informou que ele foi encontrado desfalecido no chão do escritório faz mais de duas horas. Foi levado às pressas para um hospital particular.

O telefone ficou mudo. Depois, a porta se abriu. Ela estava ali, com a mão na maçaneta, os olhos azuis, gelados. Também estavam vermelhos e inchados.

— É melhor não ser nenhum truque.

— Eu não inventaria uma coisa dessas.

— É o que diz.

Edward não se ofendeu. Sabia que não podia se dar a esse luxo nas atuais circunstâncias. Ele estava completamente errado, e ambos sabiam disso. Só não sabia como consertar os danos causados pela conversa daquela manhã. Achava que Bella até poderia perdoá-lo por acreditar que ela foi infiel, a evidência tinha sido esmagadora. Porém não achava que o perdoaria pelo acordo comercial que fizera com o pai dela, no qual Bella desempenhava um papel-chave.

Edward suspirou.

— Como disse, encontraram Charlie desmaiado no chão do escritório. Tentaram avisá-la, mas você não está atendendo ao telefone.

— Não queria falar com ele nem com você.

Então tinha ignorado todas as chamadas identificadas como dele, de sua empresa, ou da empresa do pai.

— Compreendo.

— Não, não compreende. — O queixo dela tremia — Você não me ama. Não compreende nada.


	6. Chapter 5

Ele não sabia o que dizer a isso.

— Vou levá-la ao hospital.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, mas Edward viu que seu corpo esbelto tremia.

— Eu mesma posso ir dirigindo.

— Não deve dirigir neste estado.

— Que estado é este, Edward? — A raiva transparecia em seu olhar — Sangrando por dentro depois de descobrir como você e meu pai me enganaram completamente?

— Eu não sabia da existência de sua irmã.

— Mas sabia da existência da fusão das empresas. Sabia que só me enxergava como uma garantia contratual. Estava pronto para me usar, até obter o que você considera evidência que provava que sou indigna de ser seu penhor.

— Não foi assim. — Mas ele sabia que era assim que ela veria o caso. Mulheres e homens pensavam diferentes. Ele e Bella pareciam ainda mais diferentes do que a maioria na maneira como processavam certas informações. — Não planejava usá-la. Queria compartilhar minha vida com você.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Negando as palavras dele? Negando a si mesma? Ele não sabia.

Bella engoliu em seco convulsivamente, apertando o maxilar para firmar o queixo, que tremia. No entanto, Edward percebia que o estoicismo estava a um passo de se transformar num desequilíbrio emocional. Havia algo de frágil em sua atitude.

— Não vou discutir isso agora. — Ela parecia firme, mas então desabou — Ele está mesmo no hospital?

Ele a segurou nos braços, pois ela estava prestes a cair no chão.

— Sim, _pethi mou. _Telefonei para checar a caminho daqui. Ele está estabilizado, mas ainda não sabem o que causou o problema.

Edward se sentiu grato, mas surpreso, quando ela não se afastou dele.

— Eu sei — resmungou ela contra o peito dele e depois começou a soluçar — A culpa foi minha.

— Não. Isso não é verdade.

— Contei a meu pai sobre ela. Sobre minha irmã. Sem nenhum aviso. Depois, o acusei de ter desistido de mim e dela. Então saí. Não quis ouvir nada do que dizia.

Se Edward tivesse percebido que a mulher nas fotos não era Bella, teria estado com ela quando confrontou o pai. Teria melhorado a situação para a mulher com quem queria se casar e para o pai dela. Mas tinha sido enganado pelos próprios olhos, e agora todos pagariam por isso.

— Shhi... — Ele passou a mão suavemente pelas suas costas — Você estava magoada, eu devia ter estado lá com você. Se não tivéssemos discutido, estaria. Sinto muito.

Ela se afastou dele, conseguindo, de alguma forma, sufocar as emoções que emanavam tempestuosamente. Enxugou os olhos com as mãos e fungou.

— Precisamos ir. Preciso vê-lo.

Edward suspirou de alívio por ela o deixar levá-la. Bella precisava dele, embora não percebesse.

Já estavam no carro quando Bella perguntou:

— Como soube de minha irmã?

— Hawk me telefonou.

— Ah. — Ela suspirou — Está certo, você mencionou ter falado com ele. Foi ele que lhe contou sobre o papai?

— Foi, num telefonema subseqüente.

— Foi muito chocante descobrir que tenho uma irmã?

— Sem dúvida, terrivelmente chocante para você. Eu, porém, tinha começado a desconfiar de que havia algo errado nas fotos antes de falar com Hawk.

— O quê... por quê?

— A mulher nas fotos se parece com você, mas há diferenças sutis.

— Por que não notou antes de me acusar de andar dormindo com outros por aí? —Ele sentiu o olhar fixo dela enquanto manobrava no trânsito da cidade.

— Estava zangado demais para olhar para as fotos direito, a princípio.

— Mas não estava perturbado demais depois? — Ela parecia muito confusa.

— Depois que você me expulsou de seu apartamento, fui para o meu escritório. As fotos estavam lá... — Sua voz sumiu, pois ele não queria confessar a compulsão que o ligava a ela, mesmo que só pelas suas fotos com outro homem.

— E você as olhou?

— Olhei.

— Com bastante atenção para notar as diferenças entre mim e a minha irmã?

— Foi — disse ele, com esforço.

— Achava que você queimaria as fotos, feliz por se livrar delas.

— Estavam no HD do meu computador.

— Delete-as, então.

Se fazer isso pudesse ter apagado os sentimentos provocados ao vê-las, Edward as teria deletado. No entanto, disse:

— Fico contente de não ter me livrado delas.

— Por quê?

— Descobri a verdade.

— Mas aposto que só a aceitou depois do telefonema de Hawk.

— Tem razão.

— Mas se sentiu confortado?

— Sim.

— Não tenho certeza se entendi por quê. Se seu cão de guarda estava tão obviamente vigiando a pessoa errada, nada garante que eu não estava tendo um caso com um playboy espanhol também. Talvez eu tenha descoberto o prazer de me realizar sexualmente, e resolvi experimentar um pouco.

Ele tentou não se irritar com a impertinência dela. De certa forma, Edward definitivamente merecia aquele deboche, mas seu lado primitivo queria rosnar que se calasse. Não gostava de ouvir aquelas palavras saindo de sua boca.

—Você voltou para casa pronta para casar comigo, e não teria feito isso se estivesse interessada em ter experiências sexuais com outros homens.

— Talvez eu tenha resolvido que você era melhor do que os outros com quem experimentei fazer amor.

Ele não conseguiu se controlar. Rosnou.

— Você não faria isso — disse ele com toda a calma possível, apertando com força o volante.

— Não foi o que disse hoje de manhã.

— Acreditei na evidência diante de meus olhos. — Talvez tivesse sido prematuro acreditar que ela compreenderia e perdoaria aquele aspecto de sua discussão mais facilmente que o outro.

Ela se virou para olhar pela janela lateral, criando uma distância mental intolerável.

— Não tem importância.

— Não concordo — rosnou ele — Estou pedindo desculpas.

— Por quê?

— Por não ter confiado em você. Por acusá-la de infidelidade.

— Não somos casados. Não posso ser infiel a você. Mesmo que tivesse feito sexo com dez outros homens, e não pode ter certeza de que não fiz, isso não significaria que fui infiel.

— Você não fez sexo com outra pessoa. Pare de insinuar que fez.

— Por quê?

— Está me provocando.

— E daí?

— E daí que não quero outra discussão.

— Talvez eu queira.

— Mais tarde, quando você não estiver tão frágil, provoque uma briga. Agora, por favor, eu lhe imploro Bella. Pare de me provocar.

Ela arquejou, chocada.

Será que Bella achava que Edward ligava tão pouco para ela que seria incapaz de deixar o orgulho de lado para protegê-la? Ele não era tão fraco assim.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio tenso, ela suspirou.

— Realmente não importa, mas não fiz sexo com mais ninguém — admitiu Bella, de má vontade.

— Eu sei.

— Isso não faz nenhuma diferença. Não vou me casar com você, Edward. Talvez você tenha decidido que pode confiar em mim, mas eu _sei _que não posso confiar em você. Isso não vai mudar.

Ele discordava.

— Por causa da fusão das empresas?

— É.

— Vamos superar isso.

— Não vamos, não.

Chegaram ao hospital e ele aceitou que não era hora para esta conversa. Perdera a confiança de Bella, mas ela voltara para casa disposta a se casar com ele. Edward a faria retomar essa disposição.

— Discutiremos isso mais tarde.

— Não vai levar a nada.

Em vez de discutir, Edward estacionou o carro e deu a volta para ajudá-la a saltar. O rosto dela estava pálido, os olhos ainda vermelhos e novamente marejados.

Edward se abaixou e a beijou na testa.

— Ele vai ficar bem, _pethi mou. _É um homem forte.

— Eu sei. — Mas, novamente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Ele segurou seu cotovelo e achou um bom sinal ela não se afastar. Porém isso também o perturbou. Charlie não era o único Swan forte. Para Bella estar disposta a se apoiar em Edward, sentindo por ele o que sentia, era porque estava incrivelmente vulnerável.

Ele passou o braço pela cintura dela, e a manteve bem perto de si enquanto entravam no hospital particular.

Bella entrou no quarto do hospital fervilhando de emoções. Ainda estava zangada com o pai, mas também se sentia culpada. Havia dor também, pela traição dele e de Edward. E medo. Um medo horrível, atordoante. Não queria que o pai morresse. Ele era tudo que tinha, mesmo que não fossem tão próximos quanto gostaria.

Ele estava acordado, os olhos azul-claros fixos nela enquanto Bella se aproximava da cama. Ele não sorriu. Não falou.

Bella parou a uma certa distância da cama, sem saber o que fazer. Desejando que ele, ou Edward, dissesse alguma coisa. A garganta estava apertada demais.

Então, Charlie Swan fez uma coisa que não fazia desde que ela era pequenina, e que tinha feito tão poucas vezes que a lembrança até parecia um sonho. Abriu os braços.

— Vem aqui, querida. Por favor.

E ela correu para ele. Ele a abraçou forte contra o peito, e Bella começou a chorar.

— De-desculpe, pa-papai. Eu não que-queria que isso a-acontecesse.

— Eu sei, filhinha, eu sei. — Ele esfregou as costas dela, seu abraço forte e carinhoso — Você não fez nada errado. Estou aqui por causa de meus próprios erros, não dos seus.

Bella levantou a cabeça, tentando controlar as lágrimas, mas elas não cessavam.

—Mas eu di-disse...

— A verdade. — Ele acariciou o rosto dela — Escute Isabella. Errei muito com você. Errei muito, ponto final, mas jamais lamentarei as palavras que você disse esta tarde. Elas me despertaram. Você me deu esperança, depois de mais de vinte anos, de ver minha outra filhinha novamente. E, por mais zangada que estivesse, você me fez perceber que eu tinha uma filha que precisava de mim agora, mesmo que eu nunca encontre sua irmã.

— Como podia não saber que eu precisava de você?

Os olhos dele se escureceram de agonia.

— Durante mais de duas décadas, ignorei suas necessidades, porque não sabia, absolutamente, lidar com sentimentos. Não com os seus. Nem com os meus. Fui um péssimo pai e gostaria de voltar ao passado para modificá-lo, mas isso é impossível. Quando sua mãe morreu, eu me fechei. Aconteceu tudo tão depressa, quando o desaparecimento de sua irmã foi revelado, eu já estava fechado para os meus bebês. Eu não me esforcei para encontrar sua irmã. Eu aceitei sem questionar... — Sua voz rachou, e ele levou um segundo para poder continuar — Quando os investigadores me disseram que não havia mais pistas para seguir, eu nem discuti. Um ano depois de ela ter desaparecido do hospital, a polícia deixou o caso de lado por absoluta falta de novas informações. Fechei o caso também com a agência de detetives que tinha contratado.

Inacreditavelmente, ele virou a cabeça e começou a chorar.

— Não tenho desculpa. Quando olho a sua infância, sinto que excluí você tão completamente quanto ela. Falhei com vocês duas de tantas formas!

O monitor ao lado da cama começou a bipar, e uma enfermeira entrou correndo, seguida por um médico. Bella tentou se levantar e sair do caminho, mas o pai não a soltava.

— Não. É apenas o meu coração. Vai melhorar. Ele não está acostumado a sentir, e está achando difícil a nova experiência. — Sua tentativa de rir terminou num ofego de dor, mas ele não a soltava.

— Por favor, papai. Deixe-os cuidarem de você. Por favor, não o quero perder novamente.

— Não vai embora? — O seu tom implorava a voz, normalmente forte, engasgada com as lágrimas que ela nunca o vira verter antes.

— Só vou até o corredor, prometo.

— Eu a amo, Isabella. Por favor, acredite. Sei que nunca demonstrei, mas eu a amo mais do que a minha própria vida.

Ela não sabia se podia acreditar nele. Queria. Tanto. E se sentia mal, porém 24 anos de rejeição são se apagavam mesmo com lágrimas sentidas e confissões de afeto. Talvez ele estivesse sentimental devido à doença e voltasse a seu distanciamento normal assim que melhorasse. Bella, porém, não disse nada disso.

Deu-lhe um sorriso lacrimoso.

— Eu o amo também. Sempre amei.

Ele a soltou, e ela se afastou para o médico se aproximar. Depois, Bella cambaleou até a porta, e Edward estava lá, com o braço em volta dela, guiando-a para fora do quarto até o corredor. Uma vez lá fora, Edward a puxou contra o peito, abrigando-a do barulho que vinha do quarto e do sentimento de desolação que a ameaçava dominar.

De repente, surgiu um outro par de braços para abraçá-la. E um perfume suave e confortante.

— Ela está bem, Edward?

— Ela é forte, mamãe. Bella levantou a cabeça.

— Esme?

— Sim, minha filha. Estou aqui. — Os seus olhos brilhavam de compaixão —Venha, vamos para a sala de espera.

— Disse a ele que não sairia do corredor.

— A sala é logo aqui, perto do corredor. Você saberá imediatamente, se ele precisar de você. Edward garantirá isso, mas, minha filha, você precisa se sentar.

Edward concordou, e ele e a mãe conseguiram convencer Bella a ir para a sala de espera e se sentar. Colocaram-se um de cada lado dela no sofazinho perto da parede. Não havia mais ninguém na sala, e Bella ficou satisfeita. Nunca se descontrolava assim. Detestaria que estranhos vissem sua fraqueza.

Edward tinha o braço em seu ombro, e ela se recostou nele, buscando a sua força.

Esme segurou a mão de Bella e a acariciou.

— Teve um dia difícil, não?

Bella deu um suspiro trêmulo.

— Tive.

— Edward me contou tudo.

Bella levantou a cabeça, olhando da mãe para o filho.

— Tudo mesmo?

Os olhos escuros de Esme, tão parecidos com os do filho, eram compassivos.

—Sim. Tudo. Meu filho, ele é muito tolo, mas você tem de lhe dar algum crédito. Ele não sabia da existência de sua irmã, assim como você também não.

— Ele lhe contou sobre a fusão das empresas?

A expressão de Esme se tornou profundamente triste.

— É. Ele e seu pai, eles não entendem um coração de mulher, não é?

— Não, acho que não.

— Estou sentado bem aqui — reclamou Edward.

— E tem sorte por estar. Não force a barra, meu filho.

Bella riu, engasgada.

— Ele está cuidando de mim. Foi me buscar. Eu não estava atendendo ao telefone.

— Eu sei. Ele me ligou do carro a caminho de seu apartamento.

— Eu talvez nem soubesse. —As lágrimas voltaram a correr — E se papai houvesse morrido e eu nem soubesse?

— Não pense assim. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Bella assentiu, prendendo as lágrimas. O médico entrou na sala.

— Srta. Swan.

Bella olhou para ele.

— Sim?

— Sedamos o seu pai. Ele precisa de descanso agora.

— O que aconteceu?

— Já ouviu a frase "O coração não agüentou"?

— Já.

— Foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Na verdade, é muito raro, mas o choque de saber que sua irmã estava viva, aparentemente combinado com alguma revelação pessoal dolorosa, foi simplesmente demais para ele. A boa notícia é que os testes mostram danos mínimos ao coração, e seu pai deve se recuperar completamente, mas precisa descansar e fugir do estresse.

— Ele dirige uma empresa multinacional, acho que vive do estresse.

— Vai ter de viver de outra coisa por uns tempos.

Bella olhou para Edward.

— Como? — Foi só o que perguntou, mas sabia que ele entendera a pergunta.

— Trabalharei com seus funcionários executivos para manter a empresa funcionando sem problemas. Hawk encontrará a sua irmã, e vai dar tudo certo. Pode acreditar, _pethi mou._

— Quero acreditar, mas tenho medo.

— Precisa ter fé — disse Esme, apertando a mão dela — Edward a ajudará.

— Mas...

— Apesar da maneira ignorante com que lidou com o namoro de vocês, é um homem capaz e inteligente. Protegerá seu pai do estresse dos negócios até ele ficar bom novamente.

— É bom ouvir isso — disse o médico — Pode ir para casa, Srta. Swan. Seu pai dormirá por mais algumas horas.

— Prometi que não iria embora.

— Então, vai ficar. — Esme acariciou a mão dela novamente — E eu ficarei com você. Edward, vá para casa descansar. Tem muito a fazer amanhã, cuidando de duas grandes empresas.

Edward tentou argumentar, mas de nada adiantou. Esme Cullen ultrapassava o filho em teimosia. Edward providenciou um quarto para as duas, próximo do quarto do pai. A riqueza garante certos privilégios, principalmente num hospital particular.

Bella passou uma noite inquieta e estava ao lado da cama do pai antes do café da manhã no dia seguinte.

Os olhos dele se abriram e ele examinou o quarto com o olhar, parando quando a avistou do outro lado da cama. Sorriu, e o rosto se cobriu de gratidão.

— Está aqui!

— Onde mais estaria?

— Não a teria culpado se houvesse ido para casa e se recusado a voltar para me ver.

— Bella jamais faria tal coisa — disse Esme, lá da porta.

— Sra. Cullen, não percebi que estava aqui.

— Bella precisa de mim no momento.

Aquelas palavras soaram doces aos ouvidos de Bella. Ninguém nunca cuidara dela como Esme estava cuidando, ou até como Edward cuidara na véspera e com seu telefonema às 6h da manhã de hoje. De alguma forma, adivinhara que ela não estava dormindo, e ligara para saber se estava bem.

Oferecera-se para vir ao hospital, mas Bella sabia como estava ocupado com as duas empresas, então lhe dissera para não vir.

— Obrigado por ser uma amiga tão boa para a minha filha.

Esme fez um gesto de pouco caso.

— O prazer é meu. Ela já seria minha filha por casamento se você e meu filho não houvessem pisado na bola tão espetacularmente.

Charlie estremeceu.

— Entendi.

— Sim, vejo que entendeu.

Bella tomou a mão do pai.

— Não temos de pensar nisso agora.

Ele apertou sua mão convulsivamente, como se receasse vê-la se afastar.

— Gostaria de falar sobre isso, se você não se importar.

Bella mordeu o lábio nervosamente.

— Não quero que se perturbe novamente.

Esme aproximou uma cadeira da cama e se sentou.

— Falei com a enfermeira encarregada. O café da manhã chegará daqui a vinte minutos.

Era uma frase tão corriqueira, mas aliviou a tensão que começava a tomar conta do quarto. O pai de Bella fez um gesto com a cabeça.

— Querida?

— Prometa que não vai ficar esgotado novamente.

Ele sorriu.

— Prometo.

— O que queria dizer?

Ele suspirou e alisou o cobertor antes de começar a falar. Essa hesitação incomum tocou o coração de Bella.

— Eu me aproximei de Edward com a idéia da fusão depois que vi como ele olhava para você.

— Do que está falando? — Edward olhara para ela?

O pai enfrentou o seu olhar com firmeza. Bella viu que ele estava determinado a ser inteiramente sincero.

— Não vou fingir que fui cem por cento altruísta. Já fazia muito tempo que sabia que você não tinha o menor interesse em dirigir a empresa. Tomar um sócio, que poderia me dar netos para herdar a empresa, fazia sentido.

— Seria difícil ele lhe dar netos sem a minha cooperação.

— Exatamente.

— Então lhe ofereceu metade da sua empresa se ele casasse comigo.

— Foi, mas Bella, eu sabia que ele a queria.

Pessoalmente. Ela ainda não tinha certeza disso, mas não negou a opinião do pai. Não viu nenhuma finalidade nisso. Aparentemente, ele acreditava que Edward a queria, e só isso era relevante nesta conversa.

O problema era que, em sua opinião, ele se esquecera de algo muito importante.

— E isso melhora tudo? E o que _eu _queria?

— Você olhava para Edward Cullen do jeito que sua mãe me olhou quando nos conhecemos.

— Que jeito? — Bella fez a pergunta mais por estar ávida para saber sobre os seus pais e o que tinha acontecido entre eles do que por querer saber como o pai achava que ela olhava Edward.

— Sua mãe me olhou como um caçador esfomeado. Ela era uma mulher ousada. Então, os olhos doces dela, da mesma cor dos seus, estavam cheios tanto de cautela quanto de atração. Queria domar o leão, mas não tinha certeza se eu era domável.

— Você era um playboy?

— Não. Como Edward, eu era um homem de negócios. Eu tinha herdado a minha fortuna, diferentemente de seu namorado, mas não era o bastante para mim. Só tinha 28 anos quando conheci sua mãe, mas já quase dobrara os bens de meu pai.

— Você a amava?

— Muito.

Algo no íntimo de Bella se comoveu com aquela afirmação. Ele amara um dia.

— Como foi que ela morreu? — Sempre soube que a mãe morrera depois do parto, mas também houvera um acidente. Ela nunca pedira detalhes porque... bem, não era o tipo de coisa que perguntaria ao pai, e não havia mais ninguém.

— Ela sofreu um acidente de automóvel. Foi grave. Ela entrou em trabalho de parto prematuro, deu vocês à luz e depois entrou em coma. Nunca recuperou a consciência e morreu menos de uma semana depois do parto.

— Lamento.

— Eu também. Era uma mulher maravilhosa e teria sido tão boa para você! Eu não a criei como sua mãe teria gostado. Fracassei com ela e com você, assim como fracassei com sua irmã. Eu luto por tudo que quero nos negócios, mas fui fraco demais para lutar contra a dor da perda dela.

— O fracasso não é uma doença mortal, a não ser que se permita que seja — disse Esme, ali de perto da cama, em tom prático e confortante.

Charlie levantou a cabeça e a contemplou.

— Não vou me permitir morrer. Vou compensar minhas meninas. Algum dia. De algum modo.

Esme assentiu.

— É um sentimento admirável, mas não vai ser fácil.

— Eu sei.

— Se ficar difícil demais, vai se refugiar no trabalho novamente, e não terá outra oportunidade. Sua filha é muito auto-suficiente.

— Independente demais.

— Preferiria que ela fosse fraca?

— Não.

— Ótimo.

Bella não se importava com o fato de a conversa não exigir sua participação. Tinha muito a assimilar, e, por mais que desejasse confiar no pai novamente, não sabia se conseguiria. Ele a magoara tantas vezes, como criança e como mulher. E outros também a tinham magoado. Estava descobrindo que a dor do passado podia ser uma enorme barreira à aceitação, no presente, de coisas como amor e afeição.

O café chegou e eles comeram juntos, estabelecendo um padrão para os dias seguintes. Bella vinha para o hospital todas às manhãs e tomava café com o pai antes de ir para o trabalho. Sabia que Esme passava umas duas horas com ele durante a tarde, e Bella voltava à tardinha para passar algum tempo com ele antes de dormir. Edward falava com ele diariamente.

Edward também telefonava para Bella duas ou três vezes por dia, mas eles não se viam. Ele estava trabalhando vinte horas por dia, substituindo o pai dela e administrando sua própria empresa.

De certa forma, Bella era grata por esse afastamento. Sabia que, desde o instante em que ele decidira que ela era digna de confiança, voltara a querer casar com ela. No momento, porém, ela não tinha forças para discutir isso com Edward.

Hawk ainda estava procurando sua irmã, mas o homem com quem ela fora vista havia sumido, e os agentes de Hawk estavam tendo dificuldades para localizá-lo. O investigador descobriu o que os repórteres já haviam descoberto: ninguém parecia saber quem era a mulher misteriosa de Mendez.

Enquanto isso, Bella começava a conhecer o pai. Ele lhe contou coisas sobre a mãe dela, os avôs, e sobre si mesmo, que ela nunca soubera. E, a cada dia, Bella acreditava um pouco mais que aquela mudança nele era permanente. Que talvez o pai realmente a amasse.

Porém, parte dela reconhecia que não ia confiar inteiramente na mudança até ele voltar ao trabalho e _continuar _se interessando por ela.

Ele teve alta na tarde da sexta-feira seguinte. Foi à maior folga do trabalho que Bella já o vira tirar. Embora o dia seguinte fosse sábado, ele passou algumas horas no escritório. Edward garantiu não o deixar se demorar muito, e o acompanhou de volta para casa antes da hora do almoço.

Tinha combinado com Bella que almoçaria com ela e o pai. Ela os esperava, nervosíssima. Não via Edward desde o sábado anterior.

Quando o viu, teve de se controlar para não o tomar nos braços. Parecia exausto, mas administrar duas empresas multinacionais acabaria com qualquer um. Porém, não com Edward. Parecia cansado, sim, mas ainda tão forte e viril que os joelhos de Bella amoleceram ao vê-lo acompanhando o pai para dentro da sala.

Preparara uns drinques de fruta antes de eles chegarem, e os ofereceu assim que eles se sentaram.

O pai sentara numa cadeira de canto. Esticou o braço para pegar a bebida.

— Obrigado, querida.

— De nada. Como foi no escritório?

— Edward fez um trabalho excelente, mantendo tudo na mais perfeita ordem. Não tive muito que fazer.

— Teve o bastante para ficar lá durante quatro horas — disse Bella, com um sorriso contrafeito, ao oferecer um drinque a Edward.

Ele acomodara o corpo alto na almofada ao lado dela. Aceitou a bebida e piscou.

— Teve de checar tudo que fiz para se assegurar de que eu não fizera besteira.

— Bobagem. Sabia que você havia feito tudo certo, Edward, mas sempre há coisas que simplesmente não podem ser delegadas. Por mais preparado que seja o delegado.

Bella se sentou, mantendo-se o mais afastada possível de Edward.

— Como está se sentindo? — Ela não resistiu a lhe perguntar.

— Essa é uma pergunta que devia fazer a seu pai.

— Há muito tempo que não vejo papai com uma aparência tão saudável. Você, pelo contrário, está quase cinzento de fadiga.

— Foi uma semana comprida, mas sobrevivi.

— Precisa descansar mais, Edward.

Ele apenas deu de ombros. Ela franziu a testa.

— Não vai voltar para o escritório depois do almoço, vai?

— Há coisas que exigem minha atenção.

— Que esperem.

Ele arregalou os olhos escuros. O pai riu.

— Está ficando mandona. É um bom sinal. Com a mãe dela, significava que se sentia possessiva.

Bella corou.

— Mesmo não o namorando mais, ainda considero Edward um amigo. E não me sinto possessiva, mas me importo com ele. Como amigo.

Isso era uma grande mentira. Sentia-se, sim, possessiva, porém admitir isso seria sugerir que Edward tinha direitos sobre ela, e isso Bella não faria. Amava-o, e uma coisa que percebera naquela semana era que o amor, por mais ofendido que tivesse sido, custava a morrer. O dela estava ferido e talvez até sangrando, mas ainda estava muito vivo.

Sentia-o por ambos os homens que a olhavam agora, pensativamente.

— Ficaria feliz em permanecer fora do escritório se você concordasse em passar à tarde comigo — disse Edward.

— Tenho coisas a fazer hoje à tarde.

— O quê? — perguntou o pai.

— Espero um telefonema de Hawk sobre a busca pela minha irmã. E preciso lavar roupa e limpar o apartamento.

— Ficaria feliz em ajudá-la a lavar roupa.

Ela deu uma risada.

— Posso até imaginar.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Minha mãe e eu tínhamos muito pouco dinheiro disponível quando chegamos aqui à América. Garanto que sei separar e dobrar roupa com a maior eficiência.

Pensar em tê-lo em seu pequeno apartamento durante horas a fio era apavorante.

— Não acho isso uma boa idéia.

Edward descansou a mão em sua coxa.

— Precisamos conversar, Bella.

— Não quero conversar — admitiu em voz baixa, desejando que o pai não estivesse ali, ouvindo a conversa deles.

— Por favor, Bella...

Ela fechou os olhos ao apelo do tom dele, mas nada podia impedir aquela voz grave e sonora de ecoar em sua cabeça.

— Não quero mais ser magoada, Edward. Por favor, não insista.

Detestava dizer isso diante do pai, mas os dois homens sabiam como a tinham magoado. Ela estava se esforçando para se relacionar com o pai novamente, mas não sabia se algum dia poderia dar outra chance a Edward. Não depois de saber que ela não passava de um penhor comercial para ele.

Edward suspirou.

— Não vou insistir _agora, pethi mou._

Perguntava-se se ela notara a ênfase na palavra "agora". Sabia que Bella não tinha noção de como parecia frágil. Precisava tanto de repouso quanto ele. Então, não ia insistir hoje, mas, em breve, ele e sua Bella iam conversar sobre o relacionamento. E ela ia lhe dar outra chance. Era bondosa e delicada demais para negar.

Além do mais, Bella o amava. Ele sabia disso. Se ela fosse capaz de desligar suas emoções, teria parado de amar o pai há muito tempo. Nunca parara, e isso dava esperanças a Edward.

Hawk ligou na manhã seguinte com a notícia de que tinha achado a irmã de Bella. Ela se chamava Amber Taylor e estava com Miguel Mendez no iate dele. Tinham acabado de chegar ao porto, depois de mais de uma semana no mar.

Assim que soube o nome da moça, Hawk descobriu muito mais sobre ela. Era uma modelo bem-sucedida, mas não supermodelo. Por isso Bella nunca a vira em capas de revistas importantes. Amber posava para fotos de moda e fazia alguns comerciais. Como Bella aparecia pouco em público, ninguém percebera sua semelhança com uma modelo de sucesso apenas mediano.

Além disso, Amber crescera numa cidadezinha no sul da Califórnia, com a mãe, Helen Taylor. O pai era falecido. Ou o suposto pai. Ela acabara de entrar para os círculos internacionais da moda, e, aos 24 anos, ainda não chegara ao topo da carreira.

Não namorava muito, e seu atual relacionamento com Mendez foi à primeira evidência que Hawk encontrou quanto a ela viver com um amante. Não havia nenhuma evidência de uma adoção formal, como já era esperado. O inesperado era que ela vivia sob a identidade da filha que Helen Taylor tivera.

Um bebê prematuro que morreu logo que nasceu, apesar dos esforços dos médicos na ocasião.

— Não quero que as autoridades sejam notificadas, Hawk.

— Não achei que quisesse, Srta. Swan.

— Não vai contar a meu pai que a encontrou, vai? — Ela não sabia bem como lidaria com a informação, mas não queria correr o risco de outro choque para o pai que levasse a um ataque cardíaco.

— Você é a minha cliente, Srta. Swan. Não o seu pai.

— Certo. Tudo bem. Dê-me a informação que tem sobre sua localização atual.

Ela rabiscou o que Hawk lhe disse. Depois desligou. Em vista de como Amber vivia, Bella duvidava muito que ela soubesse alguma coisa sobre sua família verdadeira, ou mesmo que tinha outra família.

Hawk estava investigando as circunstâncias do seqüestro e tentando entender como Amber acabara nas mãos de Helen Taylor, que não tinha o menor perfil de seqüestradora. De acordo com as informações obtidas, ela era uma mãe dedicada que se sacrificara muito para a filha ter sucesso na carreira escolhida.

Sem ter certeza por que, Bella pegou o telefone para ligar para Edward depois de falar com Hawk.

Ele atendeu ao primeiro toque.

— Bella?

— Acabei de falar com Hawk.

— Ele achou sua irmã?

— Achou.

— Onde?

— Na Espanha. Estivera ao mar no iate do amante, mas aportaram ontem.

Ele não disse nada.

— Não sei o que fazer, Edward. Será que apareço do nada, sem avisar? Telefono primeiro e digo que quero me encontrar com ela? A mãe dela talvez seja a seqüestradora. Como será que ela vai se sentir com relação a isso?

— Conte-me tudo que Hawk disse.

Bella contou, sem omitir nada.

— A mãe não me parece uma criminosa. Na verdade, parece uma mulher que ama profundamente a filha.

— Foi o que também achei.

— Deve haver circunstâncias atenuantes.

— Não quero magoar Amber.

— Mas as circunstâncias do nascimento dela não podem ser ignoradas.

— Eu sei.

— Talvez seja melhor esperar Hawk descobrir como Amber entrou na vida de Helen Taylor.

E foi o que Bella fez, mas a cada dia aumentava seu estresse. Sentia saudades de Edward, embora ele telefonasse várias vezes ao dia. À noite, ansiava pelo conforto de seu abraço. E, por mais que lembrasse a si mesma que era um conforto falso, o sentimento não cessava. Ela só percebeu como Edward se tornara parte integral de sua vida depois que se separaram.

Era ela que o mantinha longe. Ele a vivia convidando para almoçar, para jantar, para o teatro, e Bella recusava todos os convites. Ele nunca se zangava com ela. Só lhe lembrava que, na hora adequada, a encostaria na parede e não haveria nada que pudesse fazer para se livrar dele. E o que mais a apavorava era que não tinha certeza se queria mesmo se livrar dele. Na verdade, uma parte dela queria que Edward tirasse a decisão de suas mãos e simplesmente aparecesse lá, no apartamento. Porém ele não aparecia, e ela não dormia, passando as horas escuras da noite e as horas livres do dia preocupada.

Queria contar ao pai que Amber fora encontrada, mas tinha medo das conseqüências.

Hawk telefonou, dizendo que não conseguia achar qualquer indício de como Amber tinha vindo morar com Helen Taylor como sua filha.

— Se ela não for a seqüestradora, Srta. Swan, então não tenho a menor idéia de como veio a ser a mãe de sua irmã.

Hawk soube mais sobre Amber e Helen Taylor no decorrer de sua investigação, e tudo indicava que Helen era uma mãe tão boa quanto Esme. Doía pensar que tudo começou com um seqüestro. Bella não conseguia imaginar como a irmã se sentiria quando descobrisse. Despedindo-se de Hawk, comovida, Bella já discava mentalmente o número de Edward ao terminar a conversa com o investigador mundialmente conhecido.

Edward praguejou em grego quando Bella contou as novidades.

— Sinto muito, _agape mou. _Mas não deixaremos a situação destruir vidas.

Ele falava com tanta confiança que ela acreditou.

— Que vou fazer?

— Nós começaremos por contar a seu pai.

— Nós?

— Naturalmente. Não acha que eu a deixaria fazer isso sozinha, acha?

Ela não tinha o direito de pedir o apoio dele depois de sua ruptura, mas não ia recusar sua ajuda.

— Obrigada.

Sentado em sua poltrona predileta, perto de Bella, que estava sentada no sofá da imensa sala de estar, o pai empalideceu quando Bella lhe contou tudo que Hawk descobrira.

— Então, essa mulher, Helen Taylor, provavelmente seqüestrou minha filha e a criou, fazendo-a acreditar que era o bebê que Helen perdera dois meses antes?

— É isso que achamos. — Edward apertava Bella bem perto dele com um braço forte, e ela não protestava.

Nem protestou quando ele respondeu em seu lugar. Ela tremia de estresse por dentro, receando que a conversa sobre a irmã fosse demais para o pai.

Bella acrescentou:

— O marido dela morreu no acidente trágico que provocou o parto prematuro. Hawk acha que as circunstâncias semelhantes do nosso nascimento podem ter deflagrado o seqüestro.

— Mas a mulher foi uma boa mãe? — perguntou o pai em voz rouca.

— Pelo que Hawk descobriu, foi exemplar sob todos os aspectos. Ela realmente ama a filha. Vive para ela. — Bella disfarçou a inveja que sentia.

Era errado invejar a irmã por ter passado a vida com uma mãe amorosa, principalmente sabendo que ela ia enfrentar a dor de revelações difíceis muito em breve. Mas parte de Bella não podia deixar de imaginar como teria sido ser criada por alguém que a considerasse mais do que um mero apêndice em sua vida.

— Acho que primeiro devemos nos aproximar de Helen Taylor — disse Edward.

— Concordo. — O pai passou a mão pelo rosto e suspirou — Ela sem dúvida passou mais de duas décadas apavorada, receando ser descoberta. Precisamos lidar com ela primeiro.

Bella chegara à mesma conclusão.

— Vai ser horrível para todos. Nem conheço a mulher, mas sinto pena dela. Independente do que a levou a seqüestrar Amber, ela realmente parece ser uma pessoa decente, que ama a filha. — Respirou fundo e disse o que precisava ser dito — Não quero envolver as autoridades. Já vai ser bastante difícil para todos, mesmo sem isso.

O pai assentiu.

— Vamos descobrir o que aconteceu, por que ela pegou a minha filha e ficou com ela, e partimos daí.

Bella ficou aliviada por ele ter reagido tão bem à notícia e se mostrado tão tolerante.

— Você é bem mais compreensivo do que eu pensava.

Ele fez uma careta, com uma sombra de culpa e de dor nos olhos.

— Não consigo aceitar o fato de que ela deu a Amber o amor que eu neguei a você. Talvez tivesse sido melhor para você se ela houvesse levado vocês duas.

Bella não sabia o que dizer. Mentia muito mal, então não podia alegar que não pensara o mesmo. Até o pai se "humanizar", ela teria questionado se perdê-la teria algum efeito sobre as emoções dele. Sentia-se culpada por pensar assim e sabia que isso era errado, mas tinha passado a vida inteira acreditando que, se desaparecesse — por qualquer razão — a única coisa que o pai sentiria seria uma sensação de fracasso por não ter cumprido suas responsabilidades.

Estava começando a acreditar que valia mais do que isso para ele, porém 24 anos pensando dessa forma não desapareciam da noite para o dia.

Deixando-se levar pelo coração, ela se ajoelhou ao lado do pai e o abraçou.

— Não lamento ter sido criada por você.

Isso, pelo menos, não era mentira. Apesar dos pensamentos estranhos que lhe passavam pela cabeça ao descobrir cada novo aspecto da situação, ela amava o pai. Sempre amou. Quanto mais ele lhe falava sobre a mãe, mais Bella reconhecia que, sob esse aspecto, ela era igual à mulher que morrera antes de ter a chance de segurar seus bebês.

Ele deu um riso oco, mas o abraço era apertado.

— Você é uma alma bondosa, Isabella Swan. Muito parecida com a sua mãe — disse ele — Eu não a merecia, e não mereço você.

— Talvez — disse ela, com um sorrisinho, ao voltar para seu lugar ao lado de Edward, apoiando-se levemente nele, buscando sua força — Mas não vai se ver livre de mim, apesar de tudo.

— Voaremos para a Califórnia para ver Helen Taylor amanhã — resolveu o pai.

O braço de Edward voltou para o ombro de Bella e o apertou.

— Vou com vocês.

Bella nem pensou em discutir. Ansiava pelo apoio dele. Virou-se e encarou seu olhar escuro.

— Gostaria disso.

Ele a beijou, os lábios carinhosos, a expressão indecifrável.

— Então está resolvido.

Voaram no jato particular de Edward para um pequeno aeroporto perto da cidade onde morava Helen Taylor. Bella não tinha certeza por que estavam no avião de Edward e não no do pai. Mas, quando perguntou ao pai, ele apenas disse que Edward preferiu assim. Edward e o pai trabalhavam, enquanto ela se afligia por trás de uma fachada de tédio relaxado, folheando uma das revistas de moda que traziam fotos da irmã.

Hawk forneceu uma grande quantidade de informações sobre a carreira de Amber. Bella tinha passado inúmeras horas de insônia olhando fotos da irmã como modelo e imaginando o que se passava por trás de seu lindo olhar azul. Engraçado como olhos da mesma cor em Bella não pareciam nada especiais, mas na irmã modelo pareciam exóticos e misteriosos.

Ela esfregou os próprios olhos, desejando poder tirar uma soneca, mas sabendo que não conseguiria dormir. Simplesmente não desligava o cérebro. Tinha se saído bem em manter o aspecto estóico que cultivara a vida inteira, mas, no fundo, só queria desabar.

Os Swan, porém, não desabavam, e, mesmo que o fizessem, ela não desabaria. O pai e a irmã precisavam dela naquele momento.

Estavam voando fazia menos de uma hora, e Bella já bocejara cinco vezes quando, sem o menor aviso, se sentiu sendo tirada de seu assento.

Arquejando, ela se agarrou a Edward, deixando a revista cair no chão da cabine.

— O que está fazendo?

— Precisa descansar. — Ela agora não tinha problemas em entender a expressão dele. Ele parecia zangado — Já dormiu uma noite inteira desde que voltou da Espanha?

— Não — admitiu ela, e descansou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele — Mas também não vou dormir agora.

— É o que veremos.

Bella se viu sorrindo da arrogância dele.

— Não posso. Sinceramente, Edward. Há coisas demais girando na minha cabeça.

Ele ignorou essas palavras e a carregou para um quartinho na parte traseira do avião, e, uma vez lá dentro, fechou a porta.

— Esta cabine é bem legal. O jato de meu pai não tem quarto.

— Eu sei. Foi por isso que viemos no meu.

— Por causa do quarto?

— É. Você não tem dormido. Isso é óbvio. Eu estava determinado a obrigá-la a descansar confortavelmente durante o vôo.

Desacostumada a ser mimada, Bella sentiu um nó na garganta. Mesmo que não pudesse dormir, apreciava o gesto. Muito.

— Obrigada — sussurrou.

— De nada. — Ele a deitou na cama, posicionando-a com a cabeça deitada num travesseiro fofo. — Confortável?

— Uhm-hum.

— Ótimo. — Edward se sentou na ponta da cama e tirou os sapatos e meias de Bella.

Ela remexeu os dedos dos pés.

— Uhm... obrigada.

— Mais uma vez... de nada.

Porém, ele não parou aí. Antes de ela poder perceber o que fazia, desabotoara sua calça comprida de seda escura e a puxara até o meio dos quadris.

Ela agarrou os punhos dele.

— O que está fazendo? — sibilou num sussurro furioso, não querendo que o pai escutasse.

Embora isso fosse pouco provável, mesmo na cabine bem isolada, pois o vôo criava muito ruído, mascarando conversas até entre pessoas sentadas perto uma da outra.

— Não pode dormir vestida. Relaxe, _pethi mou. _Vou cuidar de você.

— Não vou dormir mesmo — protestou ela — Não há motivo para me despir.

— Vai ficar mais confortável. — Com um movimento hábil da mão, ele soltou os punhos e lhe tirou a calça comprida antes de ela poder fazer outra coisa a não ser arquejar. Ele a dobrou cuidadosamente e a pendurou no armário minúsculo antes de se virar para ela. — Não está melhor assim?

Bella só conseguia olhá-lo, boquiaberta. Talvez por puro choque ou por exaustão mental, sua cabeça não estava funcionando direito. Ela deveria ter se enfiado debaixo das cobertas, mas ficou deitada ali, de blusa e calcinha, imaginando o que ele faria a seguir.

Descobriu quando ele se sentou a seu lado e começou a lhe desabotoar a blusa.

Finalmente conseguindo recobrar o juízo, Bella se revirou e pulou da cama.

— Acho que vou ficar de blusa. De fato, acho que devo vestir a calça comprida e voltar para junto de meu pai.

O olhar dele declarava que ela ia se despir e voltar para a cama. Infelizmente para ela, Edward estava bem diante da porta por onde ela queria fugir. Embora não seminua como estava.

Cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Não gosto de receber ordens, Edward.

Ele se recostou na porta, também cruzando os braços e lhe lançando um olhar intimidante.

— Não gosto de ver a minha mulher prestes a desmaiar de exaustão.

— Não sou sua mulher.

Ele atravessou o quartinho com a rapidez de um jaguar, e a dominou pela altura.

— Estamos brigados. Aceito isso. Mas você _é _minha.

— Não — sussurrou Bella, numa negação que lhe parecia uma mentira.

— Assim como sou seu.

As palavras a tocaram bem no fundo, onde ela não queria que Edward influísse novamente. E sacudiu a cabeça, incapaz de verbalizar novamente a negativa que o coração lhe dizia que calasse.

As mãos dele seguraram seus ombros e ele se aproximava tanto que apenas alguns centímetros separavam seus corpos.

— Então, não se incomoda se eu levar outra mulher para a minha cama?

Seu coração gritava uma negativa, porém ela disse apenas:

— Não seja grosso — numa voz fria e distante.

— Não minta para mim — replicou ele, num tom de censura masculina.

Bella engoliu em seco, desejando que Edward não estivesse tão perto, ou que sua proximidade não a afetasse tanto — Não tenho o direito de impedi-lo de ir para a cama com outra mulher.

— Eu lhe dou esse direito.

Ela abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu se forçar a rejeitar a oferta. Ele a beijou, breve, mas firmemente.

— Eu lhe dou esse direito — repetiu.

Bella não pôde dizer uma palavra. Recusar o direito lhe era impossível, mas aceitá-lo implicava em conotações que ela não estava preparada para encarar. Jogou a cabeça para trás e o beijou, de modo breve também, porém com mais suavidade.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de reabri-los.

— Vamos chegar lá — prometeu — Agora venha. Deixe-me cuidar de você.

Ele a ergueu nos braços novamente e a colocou de volta na cama, movendo-se cuidadosamente, como se não a quisesse assustar, mas a expressão implacável em seus olhos dizia que ele esperava que ela descansasse.

Então, com os olhos cheios de um carinho contra o qual ela não podia lutar, ele acabou de lhe desabotoar a blusa e removê-la. Pendurou-a também e, enquanto estava perto do armário, fez o mesmo com sua própria jaqueta. Seus olhares se encontraram. Ela se sentou e abraçou os joelhos, mas não protestou quando Edward começou a tirar o resto da roupa. Ela não afastou os olhos enquanto ele se despia, ficando apenas com a cueca de seda, e pendurando tudo cuidadosamente no armário, para ser vestido mais tarde.

Ele foi até a cama.

Bella passou a língua pelos lábios.

— Edward?

— Eu também preciso de um cochilo, Bella. Tenho dormido mal desde a noite em que você desapareceu de Boston. Descansaremos juntos. E, por ora, é só o que faremos.

Ela devia discutir, mas, bem no fundo, não queria. Confiava que ele não insistiria em nada sexual depois dessa promessa. E queria ser abraçada. Queria tanto! O seu mundo era um redemoinho de acontecimentos assustadores e, mesmo tendo traído a sua confiança, Edward parecia uma ilha de conforto para seu coração atormentado.

Silenciosamente, Bella abandonou a posição defensiva e entrou debaixo das cobertas, deixando lugar para ele a seu lado. Não tinha certeza, mas achava que Edward suspirara de alívio. Ele se deitou, apagou a luz, e depois a tomou nos braços.

Bella não resistiu, mas também não relaxou. Não conseguia. Com o amor, vinha o desejo e, já que seu amor por ele continuava pulsando em seu coração, o desejo também estava lá. Porém ela não queria se entregar ao desejo. Achava que não teria condições de lidar com ele se o fizesse.

Mal conseguia se controlar, e o jeito que Edward a fazia se sentir quando a tocava destruiria todas as barreiras que Bella conseguira erguer para se proteger, depois de descobrir a duplicidade dele e do pai. Além disso, ele tinha razão ela precisava e queria o descanso curativo do sono. Ansiava por ser abraçada e se sentir protegida, ainda que apenas por pouco tempo.

Edward parecia compreender e nem a tentou convencer a relaxar. Enroscou o corpo grande e cálido no corpo rijo dela, abraçando-a e sussurrando palavras suaves e tranqüilizadoras em seu ouvido até ela ficar sonolenta. Aos poucos, o corpo relaxou contra o dele até que Bella caiu no sono mais tranqüilo que já tivera desde a última vez que ele compartilhara a cama com ela. Algum tempo depois, acordou com alguém acariciando suavemente seu rosto. Seus sentidos lhe disseram que era Edward, antes mesmo de ela despertar completamente.


	7. Chapter 6 - Final

— Acorde, a_gape mou. _Estamos quase chegando.

Ela abriu os olhos e o viu, vestido e sentado na beira da cama.

— Dormi o vôo inteiro?— perguntou, incrédula.

— Você precisava descansar.

Tinha precisado descansar na véspera também, mas se revolvera na cama até desistir de dormir e se levantara antes do amanhecer para trabalhar com fichas de clientes.

— Isso foi o que você disse.

— E tinha razão.

— Não precisa parecer tão satisfeito com isso.

— Qual o homem que não gosta de estar com a razão?

Ela franziu o nariz.

— Não conheço nenhum. — Teve de se controlar para não se aconchegar à mão dele — Nem acredito que dormi tão bem.

— Foi porque ficou abraçada comigo. Confesso que também dormi melhor do que tenho dormido há semanas.

Bella se sentou rapidamente, segurando o lençol contra o peito.

— É, bem... precisamos comprar um par de ursinhos de pelúcia, ou coisa parecida.

— Ou coisa parecida.

Ela não quis continuar com o assunto.

— Quanto tempo falta até aterrissarmos?

— Trinta minutos.

— Oh. — Ela olhou em volta da cabine bem iluminada e prática.

Felizmente, uma porta se abria para um pequeno banheiro.

— Preciso me arrumar.

— Para mim, você está ótima, mas concordo que talvez prefira reservar a aparência de acabei-de-ser-amada para nossos momentos privados.

— Não fui amada.

— Tem certeza disso?

O que ele estava dizendo? Que a amava? Não. Ele não acreditava nessa emoção, mas teria mudado de idéia? O pai tinha, e ela achava que isso seria impossível. Será que Edward tivera algum tipo de revelação emocional? Mas se isso houvesse acontecido, certamente ele teria dito alguma coisa. Não apenas uma referência indireta, esperando que ela a captasse.

Reprimiu as perguntas, pois não sabia se queria respostas em suas atuais condições emocionais, e o fitou.

— Quero dizer que não fizemos sexo.

— Isso eu concedo. Vem depois, eu acho.

— Não — sussurrou Bella, mas sem muita veemência. Edward se inclinou para frente, até a boca ficar a apenas um centímetro da dela.

— Tem certeza de que é essa a palavra que vai dizer?

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas o que diria ficou preso na garganta, pois Edward a beijou. Sua boca se apossou da dela, os lábios se amoldando aos seus e a língua correndo para dentro de sua boca. Não havia protesto possível, e ela retribuiu o beijo até começar a arquejar, e as mãos dele, fechadas em punhos, lhe apertarem os quadris.

— Voltaremos a essa discussão mais tarde — disse Edward, e se levantou como se não a tivesse beijado quase até a morte e feito insinuações que lhe abalaram a alma. Ele deu um piparote em seu nariz. — Apronte-se, Bella _mou. _Vou ver como seu pai está passando. — E foi embora.

Atordoada, ela saiu da cama e foi para o banheiro escovar o cabelo e se ajeitar antes de se vestir. Edward tinha razão. Dormira muito melhor sem as roupas, e elas estavam bem mais apresentáveis do que estariam se Bella houvesse dormido com elas.

A viagem de carro do aeroporto até a casa de Helen Taylor levou menos de uma hora, mas a tensão dentro da limusine era palpável quando chegaram a casa simples de estilo rural.

Bella pôs a mão no braço do pai.

— Vai ficar bem?

O sorriso dele era cálido e tranqüilizador, muito diferente do modo como a olhava antigamente.

— Vou, mas, e você?

— Estou com medo — confessou, para sua própria surpresa.

Mas, quem sabe, talvez ela também estivesse mudando. Saber que se é amado muda a maneira como se reage ao outro, Bella descobriu.

Ele cobriu a mão dela com a sua.

— Vai dar tudo certo. Confie em mim, queridinha.

— Não quero que Amber seja magoada. — Nem o pai. Nem mesmo Helen Taylor. Entretanto, não via como evitar pelo menos algum sofrimento.

— Nem eu. Vamos agir da melhor maneira possível e confiar, no resultado.

Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu. Ele saltou da limusine primeiro, depois Edward, que se virou para ajudá-la a sair. Puxou-a para o seu lado, com o braço em volta da cintura dela ao se encaminharem para a porta da frente, e Bella se sentia grata pelo contato. Apesar do clima quente do sul da Califórnia, ela sentia frio. Encostou-se nele com uma exibição pública de afeto que não teria demonstrado um mês atrás. Definitivamente, algo mudara em sua cabeça.

O pai tocou a campainha. Menos de um minuto depois, a porta se abriu. Havia uma mulher à porta. O cabelo louro cortado à altura do queixo e o corpo esbelto e bem-feito indicavam que era Helen Taylor. Ela era exatamente igual às fotos recentes e às mais antigas que Hawk conseguira. Havia nela certo ar quase espiritual que fez Bella se sentir ainda mais protetora.

Os olhos cor de avelã se arregalaram e escureceram de aflição quando ela reconheceu Charlie Swan. Seu olhar passou por Bella, pulou para as feições inexpressivas de Edward e retornou para Bella.

— Você é exatamente igual a ela. É exatamente igual ao meu bebê.

Ela mexeu a boca, mas não conseguiu dizer mais nada, enquanto os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas e os joelhos se dobravam. Charlie Swan a segurou antes que ela despencasse no chão. Levantando-a nos braços como se fosse uma criança, a carregou para dentro da casa. Edward guiou Bella para dentro e fechou a porta com o pé.

Seu braço continuava apertando a cintura de Bella, e ela se recostou pesadamente nele.

Os soluços baixos de Helen eram o único som que se ouvia enquanto o pai entrava na sala de visitas. Levou-a até o sofá e a colocou cuidadosamente nele. Helen o fitava como se não pudesse acreditar no que via.

Swan se agachou ao lado do sofá e segurou a mão dela.

— Vai ficar tudo bem.

Mas a loura sacudiu a cabeça, com lágrimas lhe escorrendo pelo rosto.

— Impossível. Sabia que este dia chegaria, mas sempre tive esperança de que não chegasse. Não foi justo de minha parte. Eu sei. Fui tão egoísta!

— Diga por que você levou minha filha. — Ele falava tão suavemente que Bella teve vontade de abraçá-lo.

Não sabia que ele era capaz de tanta paciência e gentileza. Nem mesmo com a sua mudança de comportamento depois do colapso.

Helen tentou se recompor.

— Eu...

— Mamãe, o que está acontecendo?

Bella congelou. Soltou-se de Edward e girou para encarar a recém-chegada, cuja voz era tão semelhante à dela. Já estava lutando para conter as lágrimas, e agora elas ardiam em seus olhos enquanto pestanejava ferozmente, tentando se controlar.

— Amber...

Amber a fitava como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

— Quem é você?

— Sou...

— Ela é sua irmã — disse Helen, com a voz um pouco trêmula.

— Minha irmã? — Amber sacudiu a cabeça, com a testa franzida — Não. Não é possível. — Olhou para a mãe — Você não teve gêmeas. Eu chequei. Sempre achei que faltava alguma coisa, sabe? Então chequei, e não havia outro registro de nascimento. Eu sou a única filha de Helen e Leonard Taylor.

Bella sabia que a irmã tremia por dentro, embora sua fala e sua compostura nada revelassem. Bella também era mestra em ocultar suas emoções.

Edward parecia perceber o turbilhão de emoções abaixo da superfície, porque deu um passo na direção de Amber, estendendo a mão, como que para ajudá-la.

— Srta. Taylor, talvez fosse melhor se sentar.

— Quem é você? — perguntou ela, dando um passo para trás.

— Sou o noivo de sua irmã, Edward Cullen.

— O magnata da navegação?

— Você lê a seção de finanças?

— De vez em quando. Quando estou entediada numa sessão de fotos. E você é Charlie Swan — disse ao pai de Bella, parecendo ainda muito controlada.

Porém, Bella lia outra história nos olhos que eram um espelho dos seus. A preocupação de Amber com Helen Taylor estava lá, bem como a confusão e o aborrecimento por esses estranhos terem vindo perturbar sua casa.

Largando suavemente a mão de Helen, Charlie se levantou.

— Sou... — Pigarreou. — Sim, sou Charlie Swan.

Helen se aprumou, enxugou as lágrimas com as mãos, secou as mãos no jeans e esticou os braços.

— Venha cá, meu bem. Preciso lhe contar uma coisa.

Amber se encaminhou vagarosamente para a mãe, os olhos fixos em Charlie Swan, como se ele fosse uma cobra prestes a dar o bote. Ele se afastou, indo para uma cadeira perto do sofá. Era tão igual ao modo como sempre se sentava com Bella que ela sentiu um aperto no coração. Eram uma família, embora nem todos soubessem disso ainda.

Amber deixou a mãe puxá-la para se sentar a seu lado. Os olhos de Amber pularam de Bella para o pai, depois para Edward e de volta para Bella.

— Você é igualzinha a mim.

— Quase.

— Seu cabelo é mais escuro. Você não usa mechas.

— Não.

— E mais curto também.

— Isso. E minhas sobrancelhas têm o formato original e peso pelo menos 5kg a mais. Não me visto tão bem quanto você e não gosto de correr — disse Bella, citando uma atividade que Hawk dissera que Amber praticava muito. — Mas adoro filmes antigos, usamos o mesmo número de sapatos e também prefiro prata a ouro.

Helen Taylor deixou escapar um som aflito. Amber segurou a mão dela.

— O que há mamãe?

— Por favor, não me odeie, Amber. Eu mereço, sei que sim, mas agüento tudo, menos isso.

— Ninguém vai odiá-la, Sra. Taylor. Vamos resolver tudo da melhor maneira — disse Charlie Swan em tom firme, mas amável.

Bella se orgulhou tanto dele!

— Jamais poderia odiá-la — declarou Amber.

Helen sacudiu a cabeça, sua expressão se tornava resignada e determinada.

— Antes de você entrar na sala, o Sr. Swan fez uma pergunta. Ele queria... — Calou-se, pareceu se recompor e continuou. — Ele queria saber por que roubei a filha dele.

— O quê?

O choque das palavras traumatizantes reverberou através de Amber para a sala toda. Bella sentiu a onda de choque a atingir com força física, enquanto o corpo da irmã se enrijecia todo. Então, Edward estava ali, passando os braços em volta de Bella puxando-a com ele para um sofazinho, onde a prendeu junto a si. Abraçou-a protetoramente, enquanto Helen prendia as lágrimas e respirava fundo.

— Quando fiz aquilo, não achava que estava roubando ninguém. Por favor, acreditem em mim. — Helen acariciou a testa de Amber — Eu a amo tanto. — Engoliu em seco e depois continuou — Havia perdido meu bebê depois do acidente medonho que tirou a vida de Leonard e provocou meu parto prematuro.

Ela então olhou para Charlie Swan, como tentando explicar o que ela mesma achava inexplicável.

— Uns adolescentes drogados furaram um sinal e se chocaram com nosso carro. Eu mal sobrevivi ao acidente. Morávamos perto de Boston naquela época. Levaram-me de avião da cidadezinha onde morávamos para um hospital em Boston. Quando minha filha morreu, comecei a perambular pelos berçários de todos os hospitais. Estava lá na noite em que sua esposa foi internada. Todos comentavam o acidente. Era tão parecido com o meu. Se não fosse, acho que isto não teria acontecido, mas era como se eu estivesse revivendo tudo. Todos que me cercavam, médicos e enfermeiras, estavam dizendo exatamente o mesmo que disseram na noite de meu acidente. É difícil de explicar, mas alguma coisa estalou dentro de mim. Era como se eu estivesse revivendo o que acontecera, mas com um resultado diferente. Criei todo um conjunto de lembranças mais fáceis de suportar do que a realidade. Sua esposa entrou em coma, mas seus bebês viveram. Eu vivia, mas meu bebê morrera. Na minha cabeça, naquela noite, meu bebê viveu, e era Amber.

O pai de Bella assentiu, como se compreendesse bem. Novamente, ela sentiu um surto de orgulho por ele. Helen se virou para Amber.

— Não pergunte como consegui tirá-la da maternidade, pois não me lembro. Quando a levei para casa, todas as coisas de bebê ainda estavam lá e achei que você era minha pequenina Amber. — Sua voz hesitou — Eu a amava tanto e você era tudo que me restara.

Amber abraçou a mãe.

— Está tudo bem, mamãe.

— Não está tudo bem. Eu vivi a fantasia e acreditei completamente nela durante cinco anos.A não ser por pesadelos recorrentes em que perdia o meu bebê, tudo estava muito bom. Porém tive um impulso irresistível de me mudar para o outro lado do país. Pensava que quisesse fugir das lembranças dolorosas de seu pai, quero dizer, de meu marido. Mais tarde, percebi que meu subconsciente sabia que eu estava fugindo de algo muito pior do que lembranças dolorosas. Mudamos para cá quando você tinha menos de um ano.

— Mas alguma coisa a trouxe de volta à realidade — disse suavemente Amber. O tom era tão parecido com o usado por Charlie momentos antes que Bella sentiu os olhos cheios d'água.

Helen assentiu.

— Vi uma matéria sobre Charlie Swan numa revista de negócios. — Olhou para o resto das pessoas na sala — Sou analista financeira.

— Nós sabemos — disse Charlie, baixinho. Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu.

— Claro. — Respirou fundo novamente e apertou as mãos trêmulas — A matéria mencionava o desaparecimento de sua filha e, de repente, eu _me dei conta. _Não me lembrava de tê-la levado, mas lembrava da morte do meu bebê e soube que a menininha que eu amava mais do que a mim mesma pertencia à outra pessoa.

— Não entendo. Você teria me devolvido. Mamãe, eu conheço você...

— Sim, eu tentei. — Ela olhava novamente para Amber, os olhos suplicantes — Mas, quando cheguei a Boston com você, tive de pesquisar sobre Charlie Swan. Não poderia entregar meu bebê a qualquer um, nem mesmo sendo seu pai biológico. Tinha medo do que aconteceria comigo, mas ainda mais pavor de perdê-la. Ia implorar por piedade... esperava... — Engoliu um soluço — Tive esperança de que ele me deixasse visitá-la. Porém, quando fiz a pesquisa, descobri que era um empresário impiedoso. A matéria dizia algo sobre como a tragédia pessoal não o afastara dos negócios. Ele agia como se não houvesse perdido uma filha e não ligava para a que ainda tinha. Sabia que o homem descrito pelos jornais e pelos empregados com quem conversei ia apresentar queixa contra mim, e eu acabaria presa. Talvez tivesse enfrentado isso, mas saber como ele tratava a filha que lhe restara era outra coisa, inteiramente. Ele a ignorava. Ela era criada por babás e empregadas e quase nunca o via.

Olhou para Charlie como se não pudesse imaginar que fosse o homem que estava descrevendo e depois fitou a filha novamente.

— Você era uma menininha afetuosa, adorável. Teria sucumbido àquele tipo de cuidado. Eu não podia. Não podia devolvê-la. E ele nunca mudou. Acompanhei sua trajetória, li quando a filha dele, Isabella, foi mandada para um colégio interno quando mal completara 8 anos.

Os olhos de Helen se encheram de lágrimas ao encontrarem o olhar de Bella.

— Doeu tanto vê-la ser tratada daquele modo. Eu amava sua irmã profundamente e você, por tabela. Não podia mudar sua vida, mas não podia deixar seu pai fazer o mesmo com Amber.

— Compreendo — disse Bella. E compreendia mesmo. Alguém de fora talvez não compreendesse, mas ela vivera num deserto emocional — Fico feliz por minha irmã ter escapado de uma infância igual à minha. Fico feliz por você estar lá para amá-la.

— Mas ela precisava de mim. Se tivesse me devolvido, teríamos uma à outra — disse Amber, baixinho.

— Pensei nisso, mas não podia sacrificar sua felicidade pela dela. — Helen escondeu o rosto nas mãos e começou a soluçar. — Sinto muito.

O pai de Bella se colocou do outro lado de Helen. Tomou-a nos braços e a segurou como se só ele, entre todos ali, pudesse entender a dor e a culpa materna. E talvez fosse isso mesmo. Se tudo que ele dissera na semana anterior fosse verdade, carregava uma carga de culpa tão pesada quanto à de Helen pelo tratamento que dispensara a Bella.

— Se meu pai biológico era um homem tão horrível, por que não a está ameaçando de prisão, nem gritando com ela? — perguntou Amber a Bella, os olhos cheios de uma confusão que Bella compreendia bem demais.

— Ele escapou da morte há duas semanas e mudou radicalmente. Acho que finalmente me ama e sei que também amará você.

— Mas o que vai acontecer com a minha mãe?

— Nada vai acontecer com sua mãe. Papai não quer prejudicá-la, e nem eu. Eu só queria conhecer você. E gostaria de conhecer sua mãe também, se ela deixar. Foi uma boa mãe para você. Cuidou de você, e depois de ouvir a história dela, estou convencida de que não fez nada por mal.

— Você existe mesmo? — perguntou Amber — Ninguém reage assim a uma situação séria como esta.

Edward riu, abraçando-a.

— Bella é uma mulher muito especial.

— Fico contente. — O rosto controlado vacilou por um instante e o queixo de Amber tremeu. — Não quero que punam minha mãe.

— Não se preocupe — disse Charlie com firmeza, continuando a abraçar a mulher, que chorava. — Ela cuidou melhor da minha filha do que eu. Eu parei de procurar por você depois de apenas um ano. Não há desculpas para tal comportamento. Fui um péssimo pai para a sua irmã, mas ela me ama apesar de tudo.

— Existem pais piores do que você, bem piores — disse Bella.

— Obrigado, querida, mas quando eu me lembro de seus olhos, exatamente iguais aos de sua mãe, implorando para que eu demonstrasse uma gota de afeição. Nunca me perdoarei.

— Você me abraçava algumas vezes.

—Aposto que você se lembra de cada uma das vezes, porque foram muito raras.

— Você era mesmo um horror — murmurou Amber. Charlie se encolheu.

— Sim, era. E agradeço a Deus por Bella nunca ter desistido de mim. Vejo como estava errado. Quero compensá-las por meus erros. Acho que podemos constituir uma família agora. Todos nós, se vocês quiserem.

— Não deixarei minha mãe de fora.

— Assim como Bella, gostaria muito de ter a oportunidade de conhecê-la.

Ao ouvir isso, Helen saiu do abraço dele, enxugando o rosto. Parecia arrasada, mas em paz e um pouco confusa.

— Vivi apavorada durante anos. Não acredito que tudo esteja acontecendo dessa forma.

O pai de Bella fez uma careta.

— Seria diferente, algumas semanas atrás.

— Que bom que você não me achou naquela época — brincou Amber.

Bella concordava, mas não disse nada. A visita prosseguiu num tom mais positivo daí por diante. Estranhamente, porém, Bella se sentiu um pouco distanciada, ouvindo o pai conversando com Helen e Amber. Ela absorvia tudo que eles falavam e gostava do que ouvia, mas não conseguia participar.

Se Amber se sentia atordoada e traumatizada pelos acontecimentos, o mesmo sentia Bella. Ainda não estava acostumada a ter um pai que queria ser pai e agora tinha uma irmã, e isso era demais para ela. Estava sozinha há tanto tempo que nem sabia como fazer parte de uma família, e imaginou, bem no fundo da mente, se isso não seria um dos motivos que a faziam evitar a conversa sobre seu relacionamento com Edward.

Tinha medo de se entregar e fazer parte de uma família, e depois perder tudo novamente. Era o tipo de medo que só quem vivera tanto tempo à margem da felicidade alheia poderia entender. Sua mente ruminava esses pensamentos perturbadores enquanto ela escutava a conversa dos outros.

Soube que Amber estava na cidade para uma sessão de fotos e pretendia se encontrar com Miguel depois. Falava dele com muito entusiasmo, o que fez tanto Bella quanto o pai sorrirem. Em algum momento, Edward encomendou o jantar. Todos comeram, ainda conversando.

Já era tarde quando ele se levantou e disse:

— Bella precisa repousar. Enfrentou semanas traumáticas. Que tal continuarmos a visita amanhã?

Amber olhou para Bella e mordeu o lábio, num gesto que Bella reconhecia.

— Você quase não falou.

— Estou sufocando. Não estou acostumada a fazer parte de uma família — disse ela, expondo um de seus segredos mais íntimos.

— Nosso pai parece tão maravilhoso agora, é difícil acreditar que a tenha criado daquele jeito.

Bella sorriu.

— Ele não era tão ruim quanto todos o pintam.

— Era sim.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Bem, não importa. Você é meu pai e eu o amo. Sempre amei e sempre amarei, mas essa coisa de família, vai ser difícil me acostumar. Mas gosto muito. — Sorriu novamente, esperando que todos vissem sua sinceridade.

Amber assentiu.

— Sinto que também vou gostar muito de você.

— Vai amá-la, assim como será amada por ela — corrigiu Edward com um sorriso caloroso. — Ela é infinitamente digna de amor e está claro que você também é uma mulher muito especial.

Bella quase desfaleceu. Tudo bem, essa era a segunda referência indireta, o que significava que não era só imaginação dela. O pai pigarreou.

— Gostaria de ficar mais um pouco para conversar com Helen sobre o que meu advogado me falou quanto ao seqüestro, à prescrição e coisas do tipo.

— Vai ficar tudo bem? — perguntou Bella. — Ela não vai para a cadeia?

— Não, não vai. Já providenciei para que Helen não sofra mais do que já sofreu pela tragédia que houve em seu passado.

— Fez isso antes mesmo de nos conhecer? — perguntou Amber, impressionada.

— Fiz.

— Obrigada. — Deu um pulo e o abraçou.

Bella sentiu uma pontada. Não de inveja, mas de tristeza. Realmente amava o pai, mas não sabia se algum dia teria o relacionamento descontraído com ele que sua irmã já desenvolvia. Mesmo que não, o que já possuíam era tão melhor do que o que tiveram enquanto ela crescia que nunca desejaria que as coisas fossem diferentes. Ela se sentia verdadeiramente abençoada. Assoberbada, mas abençoada.

— Então não se incomodam se eu for para o hotel?

— Não, claro que não. Fico muito contente por você ter alguém como Edward para cuidar de você — disse Helen, como se fosse mãe de Bella também.

Era agradável.

Bella descobriu que Edward reservara o mesmo quarto de hotel para ambos quando entrou atrás dela e fechou a porta. Ela notou que a mala dele fora trazida do avião, assim como a dela, e ambas estavam encostadas, lado a lado, na parede.

— Compartilhamos o mesmo quarto? — perguntou.

— Sempre.

Ela assentiu, e Edward ficou imóvel.

— O que significa esse gesto de assentimento?

— O que significam as referências indiretas ao amor que você fez hoje? — replicou ela.

— Que eu a amo.

— Não. Impossível.

— Juro que sim.

— Mas você não acredita no amor.

— Acreditar nem sempre é necessário para sentir. Aprendi bem depressa o quanto a amo quando você se recusou a voltar para mim, ou a conversar comigo sobre o nosso futuro.

— Mas não antes disso.

— Fui lento, mas o que me falta em rapidez, compenso com longevidade. — Tomou-a nos braços — Eu a amarei para sempre.

Ela enterrou o nariz no peito dele, inalando o aroma maravilhoso que associava somente a Edward.

— Uma vez, acreditei que um homem me amava, mas estava enganada — sussurrou.

— Seu outro amante?

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, para olhá-lo.

— Tem tanta certeza de que só houve um?

— Sim. Para você, o coração está ligado à intimidade sexual. Jamais receberia no corpo um homem que você não amasse. E, se tivesse amado outro depois dele, teria se casado.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta. Só um tolo abriria mão de você se a amasse.

— Tem tanta certeza de que um outro homem retribuiria o meu amor?

— Tenho certeza de que isso é uma conclusão previsível. — Ele beijou a ponta de seu nariz — É impossível não amá-la. Você é irresistível.

— Ele não achava.

— O primeiro amante?

— É.

— Era um idiota.

Ela assentiu, tendo chegado à mesma conclusão por outros motivos.

— Eu tinha apenas 19 anos. Ele era meu segurança. Eu confundi prazer sexual com o amor da minha vida, até o ouvir falando sobre o golpe que ia dar ao se casar comigo. Queria um pedaço do império de meu pai e não se incomodava de me usar para conseguir isso. Era tudo planejado. Nem costumava ser segurança. Tinha formação em negócios, mas obteve o emprego para se aproximar de mim. Aparentemente, todos sabiam que meu pai me ignorava, então ele achou que eu era solitária e fácil de seduzir. Tinha razão. Até fez sexo comigo sem proteção, na esperança de me engravidar. Felizmente, isso não aconteceu.

Os braços de Edward se apertaram, e a raiva irradiava dele com uma intensidade palpável.

— Que canalha!

— Sim, era mesmo. Mas me ensinou uma lição valiosa, que sexo não é amor. — Será que ele compreenderia o que ela estava perguntando, sem realmente perguntar nada?

— Não, não é. — Desta vez, ele a beijou na testa e depois nos lábios, ai, tão suavemente. — Pode-se viver sem sexo, mas se você me negar o seu amor, vou definhar e morrer.

— Não acredito que você disse isso — falou, engasgada.

— Disse, sim.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça. Edward fez que sim.

— Disse mesmo. O que aconteceu com o segurança?

_-— _Contei a papai que achava que ele sentia uma atração sexual por mim. Que me paquerara. Papai o despediu. Nunca soube que passara de mera atração e chegara à realização final.

Edward a puxou para a cama, tombando lá com ela, sem soltá-la. Ficaram de frente um para o outro, deitados de lado.

— Sinto-me atraído sexualmente por você, Bella. Mais do que é confortável quando estou vestido. — Ele demonstrou isso, apertando nela uma rigidez inconfundível — Mas também a amo, _agape mou._

— O que essas palavras significam?

— Meu amor.

— Oh. — Ele já a chamara assim antes.

— Você resiste por conta do comportamento de louco que adotei antes de você perceber que possuía uma irmã? Perdoou seu pai por coisas muito piores, não pode me perdoar por a haver acusado de estar com outro homem?

Bella segurou o rosto de Edward.

— Sei que as fotos eram comprometedoras. Se tivesse discutido com você, eu o teria convencido de que não era eu, e você me ajudaria a descobrir quem ela era. Eu sabia disso. Estava muito mais zangada pelo seu acordo com meu pai.

— Usou o verbo no passado. Não está mais zangada?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça com um suspiro.

— Para quê? Continuar zangada só leva à amargura, e isso retorce a alma.

Aquela afirmação não o parecia confortar.

— Mas ainda não quer se casar comigo?

— Posso perdoar, mas não sei se posso confiar em você, e preciso confiar para poder casar com você.

— Não falei sobre o acordo porque sabia que você ficaria perturbada.

— Tinha toda razão.

— Mas eu a teria desejado mesmo sem a oferta de seu pai. Desde o primeiro momento em que a vi, a desejei. Seu pai notou o meu interesse. Foi só depois disso que fez a oferta.

— Ele me contou. Disse que achou que eu estava interessada também.

— E estava.

— Estava mesmo — concordou ela.

— Bella, preciso que você seja minha pela vida inteira. Pode confiar em mim. Nunca esconderei nada de você.

— Porque me ama?

— É.

— Como com sua mãe?

— Exatamente.

— Tenho medo, Edward. Percebi hoje que não sei como fazer parte de uma família. Não sei como acreditar na bondade que me cerca, como acreditar que você pode me amar. — Doía admitir isso.

Mas ele sacudiu a cabeça decididamente.

— Está enganando a si mesma ao pensar assim. Acreditar é algo que você faz muito bem. Teve fé em seu pai durante anos, quando qualquer outra pessoa teria desistido dele. Teve fé em mim, ou jamais teria voltado da Espanha preparada para casar comigo. Você é uma mulher cheia de fé, e eu sou o homem preparado para lhe provar que sua fé é baseada na realidade.

— Acha que consegue fazer isso?

— Experimente.

Ela o fitou. Não podia ser tão fácil assim.

— Isso é o "felizes para sempre" dos contos de fada?

— Não sou nenhum príncipe encantado, mas acho Bella _mou, _que isso é um começo muito feliz para duas pessoas tão apaixonadas que não podem viver separadas.

— Não me deixará?

— Nunca.

— Nunca mais terei de ficar sozinha?

— Serei a sua âncora, e você será o meu mar, me cercando, me banhando, me mantendo sempre ao seu lado.

— E você ficará sempre comigo?

— Sim.

_-— _Eu realmente o amo, Edward.

— Mamãe me disse que você me amava.

— Disse?

— Uhm-hum.

— Quando?

— Quando chorava no ombro dela por ter perdido você.

— Não acredito.

— Fiz isso, com certeza. Pode ligar para ela e perguntar, porém só mais tarde, no momento tenho outra coisa em mente para fazer com sua boca.

Ela a abriu para perguntar o quê, quando ele a beijou.

Bella ficara isolada por tanto tempo e agora tinha uma família. Ardor e gratidão a invadiram, enquanto o cérebro perdia contato com a realidade com o beijo carinhoso e provocante de Edward.

Bella voltou para visitar a irmã no dia seguinte, como prometera, e descobriu que não conseguia ficar calada. Elas falaram e falaram até que, novamente, Edward declarou que era hora de voltarem para o hotel. Ficaram no sul da Califórnia por mais três dias, voltando para Boston com a promessa de uma visita de Helen e Amber para muito breve.

Quando Bella e Edward se casaram no mês seguinte, Amber foi à madrinha de Bella, enquanto Charlie Swan, Helen Taylor e Esme Cullen assistiam comovidos e felizes. Havia outro homem no grupo. Parecia familiar, mas Bella tinha certeza de que não o conhecia. Quando ele abraçou Esme Cullen e sorriu para ela, Bella quase desmaiou.

Virou-se para Edward bem no meio dos votos conjugais e balbuciou:

— Encontrou o seu pai.

— Mais precisamente, Hawk o encontrou.

— Não estava casado.

— Nunca se casou. Pelo visto, quando um homem de nossa família ama é para sempre.

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas de felicidade ao se voltar para o ministro, para acabar de repetir os votos. Porém, Edward apertou sua mão antes de ela falar.

— Também destruí o contrato que eu e seu pai assinamos.

Desta vez os joelhos dela se dobraram, e Edward a puxou para si, as saias volumosas do vestido dela caindo como cascatas pelos braços dele.

— Fez o quê? — perguntou Bella.

— Destruí a última razão que havia para você duvidar de mim.

Realmente, e ela estava zonza com isso.

— Mas, e a empresa de papai?

— Ainda tenho muitos bons anos pela frente. Helen vem trabalhar comigo como uma conselheira bem próxima. É uma mulher de negócios bastante experiente. E, um dia, terei netos. — Bella olhou em volta, desde o ministro risonho, que não parecia se incomodar com a cerimônia esquisita, até o grupinho de pessoas, todas parte de sua família agora. Por fim, deu com o olhar possessivo e de adoração de Edward.

Ela amava, e era amada. Finalmente era parte da família pela qual ansiara durante a vida inteira. E isso era bom demais.

Acabou de repetir os votos sem tirar os olhos do homem que, à sua moda, tornara tudo isso possível. Era o seu príncipe encantado, não importa o que ele dissesse, e o futuro brilhava tanto que Bella ia precisar de um novo par de óculos escuros para lidar com ele.

**FIM.**

* * *

**A história original tem o mesmo nome e é da autora Lucy Monroe.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, comentem o que acharam. **

**E perdoem se tiver algum erro.**

**Até a próxima!**


End file.
